Pirates: A Story About Hate, Love, And Revenge
by GremlinGirl
Summary: Catherine Smedely's past was dark and haunted by death, murder, and possibly something more sinister. Now, as a young woman can pirate captain Arthur Kirkland help her take revenge on the man who killed her sister, and overcome the darkness plauging her past? BritainXOC Human Names Used. Rated T for Mild Violence.
1. The Start Of A Journey

Muffled shouts came from outside and Catherine and her sister Maggie got out of bed. Walking outside they saw a large ship out in the harbor and a dozen or so dinghies landing on the shore. Maggie gripped her older sister's hand tightly as an albino jumped out of one of these boats and onto the shore.

He was wearing fine clothes and nice boots. Catherine saw this and immediately knew he was a pirate. She looked around and saw that the whole village had gathered to see the man and his crew. The red eyes swept over the crowd stopping on her and Maggie.

"Hello. I am the awesome pirate Gilbert." He said in an annoying German accent. "Give us all your money and supplies and no one will get hurt." He smiled evilly and waited for someone to challenge him.

Soon the pirates were loading up their ship with money and supplies from the village. The people watched helplessly as the albino man walked over to stand in front of Catherine.

"Why, you're quite lovely my dear." He said lifting up her chin. He brushed a few blonde hairs out of her sapphire eyes.

The teen responded by spitting in his face.

"Why you little…" the pirate muttered wiping off the spit. He pulled his sword apparently planning to run her through.

Catherine automatically pushed her five year old sister behind her. When Gilbert saw this, an evil smile stretched across his pale face. "You are most protective of that little girl, huh?" He reached around Catherine and pulled Maggie out into the open. "This is what happens when you mess with pirates." Catherine watched as Gilbert slit the girl's throat and threw her lifeless corpse onto the sand.

Then he jumped into one of the dinghies and headed back to the ship. The ship became smaller and smaller in the distance. Only when it was just a dot on the horizon did Catherine make a sound. Catherine threw her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs.

She ran to her sister's body and pulled the lifeless girl into her lap. She rocked the body in her arms singing a lullaby. The pirate's last words haunted her mind. "This is what happens when you mess with pirates."

* * *

A ship let down anchor in the harbor. Dinghies rowed toward the shore. The villagers gathered on the coast watching the small boats come closer. The realization rose from the crowd like a heavy fog. Pirates were back to their peaceful village.

The last time was bad enough. A young girl had been murdered and the village had almost starved that winter. Now they were back again. Fear hung in the humid air as the boats washed ashore.

A blonde man stepped out wearing a blood red coat with gold ornaments decorating it. His green eyes were hard and watchful. A child among the villagers started snickering. The eyes landed on him freezing him to the spot.

"Something wrong?" The pirate asked menacingly. His British accent was cold and stony.

The child shook his head. "No sir. It's just, your eyebrows are funny. So thick."

This angered the man and he ripped the child away from his mother. Her pathetic pleas did nothing to the man as the child started crying. He picked the boy up by his shirt, smiling menacingly.

Suddenly a knife flew through the air and landed right by the pirate's foot. He immediately dropped the child. "Who threw that?"

"I did." Came the young women's response. She stepped out of the crowd holding a sword tightly in one hand and a knife in the other. She raised the sword and spat, "Get out of here."

The venom in her voice didn't deter the pirate in the least. He walked up so his neck was even with her sword. "Such a big weapon for such a lovely lady. Let me take that dear." His voice had softened and he let a smirk play on his lips.

She slashed the sword across his face leaving a line of red blood. The crew ran forward but was stopped by a wave of the pirate's hand. "My, my, you're a brave little wench." He said thoughtfully.

"I'm not a wench you dirty sea dog." She spat. Her sword inched closer to his jugular. "Now get out of here before I kill you."

"Alright, I'm done playing around with you." The smile vanished from his face. He drew his own sword and forced hers back from his throat. He slashed at the girl's shoulder but was deflected.

The fight continued with the pirate attacking and the girl avoiding it. She moved with graceful precision and used his own attacks against him. The hot headed pirate was soon cursing and out of breath. Finally, her sword made contact with his wrist and he dropped the sword with a cry of pain. She tackled him to the ground and put the knife to his throat.

"Now get out of my village." She said with contempt.

After that she stood up and turned to walk away. Then, a knife whizzed through the air and cut her right arm. She turned back around to the blonde pirate behind her.

"Never turn your back on a pirate." He said with a laugh. He bent and picked up his sword. She raised hers, ready to fight again. He shook his head and sheathed the weapon. "That was very impressive, my dear." A smile played on his lips again. "I've never seen some one last as long with me as you did." He walked forward.

She raised the sword higher and glared menacingly at him. "Stay back."

He stopped. "Of course. Where are my manners." He placed his hand on his forehead shamefully. "You don't know who I am."

"Egotistical pirate." She muttered.

He pretended not to hear. "My name is Captain Arthur Kirkland." He put his hand out expectantly. "What's your name, love?"

The nervous villagers looked from the pirate to the girl and back. Whispers drifted around as people watched. Worry and fear filled every eye there. The pirates on the other hand, stood completely bored waiting for instruction.

Finally, the girl lowered her sword and said, "My name is Catherine Smedley." She made no move however to shake the pirate's hand.

"Hey captain, we gonna rob this village or not?" one member of the crew said impatiently.

The blonde man looked back over at his crew. "Do any of you wish to fight her?"

Mumbles came from the pirates but grudgingly they got back in their dinghies and waited for the captain. He turned back to Catherine and asked, "Are you badly hurt?"

She looked down at her right arm that was bleeding slightly. She shook her head. "I'm fine. Why do you care?"

"Because I caused it, did I not?" Arthur walked forward again and gripped her chin in his hand. "Why did you fight?"

The hand holding the knife inched upward slightly but not threateningly. She gazed into his emerald eyes and blurted out an answer. "Because you killed my little sister."

"Me?" he said his eyes clouding over in confusion.

"Not you specifically. Just another pirate like yourself."

"Really now, and when was this?"

"Three years ago."

"Ah, I see." The pirate released her face. "Any idea who he was?"

"An albino named Gilbert." She said without hesitation.

The pirate looked deep in thought. "Yes I know him."

This shocked Catherine. She dropped her weapons to grip the short man's shoulders. "Where is he?" she shouted in the surprised Brit's face.

"Calm down dear." He said shrugging out from under her hands. "I don't know where he is, but I'm looking for him, too."

Catherine stepped back slightly embarrassed at her outburst. "Sorry. Why are you looking for the man?"

"He stole something very valuable from me." The pirate said disdainfully. "I really hope to get it back soon, though." He looked out at the waves thoughtfully. "Would you like to come with me?"

Catherine blinked in shock. "What?" Her blue eyes filled with distrust that soon changed to disgust. "You filthy pirate! Do you actually think I'm the type of girl who would…"

"What?" he cut her off. His flaming eyes turned back to her. She could easily tell he was angry. "You wound me, dear. I am a gentleman and a pirate. That is not at all what I meant."

Catherine blushed a dark red at her failed assumption. "Sorry."

He waved it off with a twirl of his hand. Then, he winced as he looked more closely at his wrist. "It seems your sword did cut me." The shock in his voice was hardly concealed. Then he shrugged it off and said, "I meant as a member of my crew."

"You want me to become a pirate?" Catherine asked. The shock was apparent on both her face and in her voice.

"You can refer to me as Arthur." The man stepped forward to throw his arm around the surprised girl's shoulders. "Come see the world with me. And take your revenge."

Catherine thought for a moment. "Fine, I'll come with you."

She heard gasps from the crowd behind her. She brushed the man's arm off her shoulder and turned to the people who she had known all her life. She was met with teary eyes and a few hard stares. One man in particular glared threateningly. He seemed like he wanted to say something but didn't dare.

"I'll be back." She said. Her eyes fell on him for a minute, then she averted her gaze not wanting to look at him any longer. "I promise."

That's when Arthur grabbed her arm. "Well come on then, dear. We don't have all day." He turned and walked to the nearest dinghy with her in tow.

She shook him off and ran to grab her knife and sword. Then she turned and jumped in beside him. The boat took off and the men started rowing back to their ship. She noticed some were scowling at her. But, she brushed this off and inhaled the sea air.

Captain Kirkland watched her standing balanced even as the boat rocked under their feet. "Have you been to sea before?"

She turned her piercing blue eyes on him. "Yeah my dad was a fisherman before he died." She turned back out to face the harbor. "I helped him on his ship all the time.

The captain chuckled low under his breath. "Was he also a master swordsman, dear?"

"Yeah why?" she asked disinterestedly.

"Well if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was like a pirate." A small hand smacked him across the face sending him falling to the floor of the small boat. He stared up at the furious girl. She glared at him murderously.

"Never speak of my father like that!" she screamed.

Two pirates stood up with their hands on the hilts of their swords. The girl readied her own weapon as they unsheathed the two blades. The first lunged at her but was deflected. He stumbled back and tripped. He tumbled into the water creating a huge splash. The other man ran forward only to have his sword blocked by hers. With a move of her hand she slashed through the skin of his upper arm.

He came forward again but unexpectedly, another sword stopped his own. He looked up to see his captain had stood up and was blocking his way to the girl. "Captain, I…" he started.

"That's quite enough of that." Captain Kirkland said darkly. "Now sit back down and row."

The man sheathed his sword and sat back in his seat. The blonde captain turned to the girl with a mischievous smile. "That was quite impressive, my dear."

She simply glared at him as a response. She waited for him to hit her back. She was expecting it. She never got away with hitting a man like that. At least not that man…

He rubbed his cheek where she had slapped him. "You do have some strength in you besides just with your sword." He stopped and looked up at her. "Can you fight?"

She shrugged not saying anything, still waiting for him to strike her. The captain sheathed his sword with a sigh. Catherine did the same. He watched her for a moment.

"I am sorry, love. I shouldn't have said that about your father. Sometimes my mouth says things it really shouldn't." He smiled hopefully at her for a second.

"Fine." She replied a bit surprised he wasn't angry. "I'm sorry I hit you."

He smiled just as the boat pulled up beside the ship and a rope ladder was lowered. The captain grabbed onto it and started climbing. Catherine waited for all the pirates to climb up to go up herself.

When she reached the top, the captain grabbed her arm to pull her up. She winced slightly as his firm grip closed over the cut he had given her. She straightened her face when she saw the sheer number of men before her. There had to be at least twice as many than what came over in the boats.

"My men, this is your new crewmate. I expect you all to treat her well." Arthur said.

"But sir." Came a voice from the crowd. "She's a woman."

"Yes, I know. Do I look daft to you?" was the sarcastic answer from the captain. "But the truth is she's a brilliant fighter and would be an asset to our crew."

There were no other disputes so the captain released his crew to hoist the anchor and set sail. He turned to give Catherine a big smirk.

She glanced around her at all the big brutes on the deck before turning her attention back to him. "I can see you're worried." He said.

"I am not." She defended automatically.

He held up his hand to stop her. "Don't lie." He commanded. Then his face softened and he said. "Here, I want you to have something." He took off a shiny gold pin from his fancy red coat. Then he pinned it to her shirt.

She looked at the pin closely. On it was a flaming gold sword with the letter A. K. on the bottom. "What is it?" she asked astounded at its beauty.

"Oh nothing. Just my seal." He said. "Wear that and no one will ever touch you." This last part was said seriously.

She looked up at his serious face that she hadn't seen, even when they were fighting. It surprised her a little. He was looking at her with a real fire in his eyes, and it scared her. It really terrified her to think that someone might actually care.

Then his eyes went back to their normal teasing glint. He laughed and said, "Well we better figure out you're er… sleeping arrangements."

Catherine blushed tomato red and averted her eyes. "Okay."

"Well most of the men sleep in the mess hall or in the rooms where we keep the cannons. I guess you can sleep in my office for the time being." Arthur looked at Catherine to see if she was fine with the idea. "Come on. I'll show it to you."

He started off across the deck, weaving between the men working. Catherine sighed and followed him. She was just about to catch up when a young man stepped in her way and they collided. She fell to the ground with a thud.

"Hey watch where you're going, you idiot." The man started to complain. Then he looked down and saw her, his face turning bright red. "Oh sorry ma'am." He said. He helped her to her feet and looked down. "Forgive me." Then he turned to walk away.

She stared after him for a second before running to catch up with Captain Kirkland. He was just going into his office when she caught up. "Here it is." He said proudly as he unlocked the door and went inside. The room was lavishly furnished with foreign looking furniture.

Catherine was impressed but didn't let it show on her face. She watched the captain walk over to the desk and lean on it. She ignored him and walked around the room looking at everything. She was so engrossed in the maps hung on the wall, she didn't notice the pirate come up behind her.

He suddenly reached over her shoulder to point something out on the map. This surprised her and she elbowed him in the stomach, without thinking. She turned quickly looking for an escape route from the sure to be angry man. There was only the door. She would have to run around him rather quickly.

The wind was knocked out of his lungs and he gasped for air like a fish out of water. "That was a dirty move." He finally managed to choke out. Then he started laughing.

Catherine stood there guiltily as he walked over and sat on the couch. He patted the spot next to him and she warily walked over to take a seat beside the man. He slung his arm around her shoulder which made her tense up like a cat about to bolt.

"Would, you calm down already?" he said with a chuckle.

She tried to relax but kept thinking about who she was sitting beside. Finally he sighed and got up. He stretched his back and arms making the joints crack. He smiled down at her and said, "Now it's time to eat." He grabbed her arm and dragged her down below deck to the mess hall.

The room was in total chaos. Men were up on the tables drinking and pouring beer on themselves and others. There was a lot of shouting and singing. Catherine now remembered why she hated pirates so much. They were murderers, thieves, and drunks.

Arthur pulled her through the crowd to where the food was. He poured a bunch of brown goop on a plate and handed it to her. He poured some more on his own plate and dug in with his fingers. She watched him standing there eating with his hands for a moment. Finally, he noticed she wasn't eating.

"What's wrong, dear?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said with a sigh. Then she dipped her fingers into the repulsive stuff and shoveled it into her mouth.

The captain watched her with a smirk before beginning to eat again.

When they were both through, he took her back to his office. He unlocked the door and watched her walk in. Then he tossed her the key.

"Here, this should give you some peace of mind." He said with another mischievous smirk.

With that being said, he shut the door and left. Catherine rushed over and locked it. Then she went and collapsed on the couch. "What did I get myself into?" she asked herself.

The girl slowly closed her blue eyes and drifted off to sleep. In her dreams she went back to the night of her sister's murder. The crazy albino even more vivid in her mind, she dreamt that she had stood up for her sister and killed the man. When she woke up however, she was on a pirate ship, without her sister.


	2. Dangers Met, Chances Missed

A/N: Okay for anyone who's actually read this and liked it so far, thank you! I know it's not really all that good so far but it will get better. But at the same time, if no one really likes it or is going to keep reading it I won't continue updating. So if you like it reviewing will be awesome. I love getting reviews because it makes me feel so loved. And also constuctive criticism is wonderful.

Anyway enough about me. The violence isn't all that bad I suppose so it's rated T but if anyone disagrees I can boost the rating. It might go up according to the content of some later chapters anyway but, I'm not really sure. I'm still getting the hang of ratings so help in this area would be appreciated also.

And that's it! On to the second chapter!

* * *

Catherine slowly got up off the couch and walked to the door. She unlocked it and walked outside into the foggy morning. It appeared no one was on the deck so she went to look over the railing into the water churning below. Her thoughts became jumbled as she tried to work through her feelings.

Suddenly, a hand came out of the fog and grabbed her. She screamed until she saw the face of the man she had run into the day before.

"Sorry miss, I didn't mean to startle you." He said avoiding her eyes. "I just wanted to warn you to be careful. It's easy to fall into the water."

"It's okay." She said glumly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure miss. Go ahead." He said looking back up at her. He had the strangest purple eyes.

"You seem nice. What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm with my brother." The man said immediately.

"Who's your brother?"

"Arthur." He glanced away. "I mean Captain Kirkland." He corrected hastily.

"What's your name?" Catherine asked.

"Matthew…" he said slowly. "Look I have to go before I get in trouble."

Catherine watched intrigued as the blonde man ran off. He was so shy, it was almost comical.

Then she noticed Captain Kirkland coming up from below deck. He saw her and jogged over. She turned away, trying to ignore him.

"You're up early, love." He said cheerfully.

"What's it to you?" she asked harshly.

"Calm down, okay. We're docking today, so you should be able to get some new clothes and stuff." He waited for a reply. She said nothing so he asked, "What's the matter? I thought girls like to shop." He laughed at his own joke.

"Not if you don't have any money to shop with." Catherine said quietly.

The captain quit laughing and leaned in toward her. "I'll give you some money. Don't worry about that." He reached up and touched her face.

Catherine noticed that serious look was back on his face. She pushed his hand away and looked back out to sea. As the fog lifted, she saw a small strip of land in the distance.

"Hey don't worry about the money." The pirate said. He mistook her stony silence for guilt about borrowing the money.

"Would you shut up about that?" The girl asked impatiently.

"Catherine," the pirate scolded. "What's bugging you? I can't help if you won't tell me."

"Why is your brother on this ship?" she asked fiercely.

"Who? Matthew? I don't know. He wanted to come." The pirate said dismissively.

"Do you even care about him?" she snapped. She turned to glare up at the captain's face.

"Of course. He's my little brother." The confused pirate raised one thick eyebrow.

"Liar." Catherine said loudly. "If you really cared, he wouldn't be on this stupid ship."

She turned and ran back to the office, leaving a dumbstruck pirate in her wake. Two men stood watching as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "You two better have a good reason to be standing there like idiots."

The others bolted away from their hot headed captain who stood there for a few minutes mulling over what the girl had said. Finally, he walked below deck to find Matthew. He found him moving crates of food around in the back.

When the younger man saw his brother standing in the doorway, he gave a start, dropping a crate of apples. He sighed and bent to pick them up. "Don't do that, Arthur. You almost gave me a heart attack." He was surprised when his brother bent down to help him.

"What are you doing here, Matt?" the older brother asked.

"I'm sorting out the rotten food to be dumped when we dock." The other said in confusion.

"No, I mean on the ship." Both brothers stood up.

"Oh. Well I was worried this time you might not come back." Matthew looked down at his feet. "So, I wanted to be here, in case anything happened to you."

"Oh." The two stood there in silence for a moment. "Matthew, I'm going to be honest with you. You're not cut out for the pirate life."

"What do you mean, brother?" Mathew asked.

Arthur smirked. "Well look at you. You're skin and bones." He poked his brother in the ribs. "Go home when we dock. Okay?"

"Okay." The younger brother consented.

Arthur threw his arm over his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry about me. I always come back don't I?"

The Brit then walked up to his office and knocked lightly on the door. "Open up, love."

"No go away." Came the muffled response.

"It's my office!" he shouted at the closed door.

The angry man leaned on the door until he saw Smith walk by. "Hey Smith." He stopped the man. Smith was one of the few members of his crew that Arthur remembered the name of. He was a short red headed Scott. He was also one of the few who didn't quite fear his captain as much as he probably should. "Don't you have sisters back home?"

"Aye." The Scott said simply.

"Well what do you do when they won't open the door?" Captain Kirkland asked banging his fist on the wood.

"You leave 'em alone, sir." The man said before walking away.

The pirate mumbled to himself about idiotic Scottish people before banging on the wood again. "Come on love, don't make me beg."

"Beg all you want. I'm not opening the door."

"I'll buy you something really pretty when we dock."

"And what would I do with it exactly?"

"Wear it when you get home."

"Yes because a street kid needs a pretty dress." The retort was sarcastic but Arthur heard the pain behind it.

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Whatever."

"Dear, I really need to get in there."

Suddenly, the door swung inward and the captain crashed to the floor. "Ow!" He shouted as he hit his head on the floor. He looked up at Catherine's face. She was looking at him strangely. "What?"

"It's just…" her face contorted and he thought she was going to start crying. Instead she let out a loud chuckle. "That was one of the funniest things I've ever seen." She laughed even harder.

"Well, I'm glad to be entertaining." Arthur said standing up. He realized this was the first time he saw her smile. Her laugh was beautiful, like a fairy's, and her smile was warm and bright.

He suddenly knew he meant it. He wanted to make her smile and laugh. He stood there with a smile on his lips until she stopped laughing. He sighed when her face went back to that normal stony, emotionless rock. Her eyes showed a little remorse, for what he did not know, before they too, became cold and unfeeling.

He walked over to the desk and dug through the drawers until he found his small chest. He opened it with the key around his neck and emptied some of the coins inside into his pocket. He looked up and saw Catherine watching him curiously.

"It's my secret stash." He said in a whisper. "Don't tell anyone okay."

She rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. He put the box away and walked back around the desk. He grabbed her arm to drag her off again but she shocked him by crying out in pain.

"What?" he asked. He rolled up her sleeve to where the cut on her arm was. The wound was red and blood had started to seep out. "I think it might be infected."

"Oh great." Catherine said sarcastically. "I'm going to die of an infection on a stupid ship."

"You're not going to die." Arthur said. "We'll have the doctor check on it when we land, okay." He looked at the wound uncertainly. "You'll be fine." He didn't know who he was trying to convince: Catherine or himself.

He bandaged the cut then took her up the deck. The land was closer now and they were starting to lower the dinghies. He dragged her over to the rope ladder and told her to go down first. Then he followed with five other pirates. She sat in one of the seats starring worriedly down at the waves.

Captain Kirkland watched her for a moment before going to stand at the helm. He looked at the shore waiting for any sightings of people along the coast.

Catherine looked back at the other pirates. That's when she noticed Matthew, the man from earlier, sitting near the back. He was rowing along with the others. She thought about waving to get his attention but soon thought better of it.

Eventually the small boat made it to shore where a crowd was already gathering. A small boy stood at the front away from the rest, his blue eyes tearful. Catherine immediately felt bad for the boy thinking he was terrified by the pirates.

That's when the boy started shouting. "Arthur! Matthew!" He ran forward to give each man a hug in turn. "I'm so glad you're back. You'll never believe what you missed while you were gone."

They both started laughing at the young boy's stories. The other pirates were getting off the boat and walking into the nearby village. That's when Catherine realized that this wasn't a raid. It was simply a stop. She watched the two pirates talking to the young boy and realized that he must be their little brother.

She turned away as hot tears started to slide down her cheeks. She wiped them clear before turning back to the trio. Matthew had picked the boy up and was carrying him off. The other blonde walked over to her and said, "Come on. I'll take you to see a doctor now."

An hour later, Catherine was sitting on a doctor's table in his office. The doctor was disinfecting a stitching up her arm. She tried not to flinch as the needle pulled through her skin. She kept her eyes on the pirate standing across the room. He seemed to find her gaze funny because he kept letting a smile show on his face. Finally the doctor pulled away and said, "Wait here for a minute while I go get the bandages."

She turned her head to watch the short man walk out of the room. Then she looked back over at the smirking blonde.

"What is so funny?" she asked exasperated.

"Nothing." He said. "I was just thinking how much you remind me of Alfred. He has the same blonde hair and blue eyes that you do."

"Who?"

"My little eight year old brother."

"Oh." Catherine looked down at her feet.

"What's wrong, love? Does your arm still hurt?"

"No. It's just that's how old Maggie would be if she were still alive."

"Oh. Wait, who's Maggie?"

"My little sister."

He walked over and lifted her chin up. "Is that why you're sad all the time?"

"I don't know what you mean." She jerked away from the man.

He sat beside her on the doctor's table. "You never smile or laugh. Well almost never. You always have this look in your eyes that something is missing."

Catherine looked down at the floor and watched a tear fall from her eye. "It's none of your business anyway."

"Where that may be true, I'd still like to help."

She jerked her head up to stare at the man. His statement surprised her. He was looking at her with that rare serious face. The thoughts in her head started to run together. She suddenly placed her forehead on the man's arm and started to sob.

Catherine's reaction to his words surprised him. He gently patted her blonde hair, not really sure what else to do. He looked up just as the doctor came in holding a roll of bandages. He breathed a sigh of relief when Catherine lifted up her head and wiped her eyes dry.

The doctor eyed him suspiciously but didn't say anything. Captain Kirkland slid off the table and walked out the front door. He stood in front of the doctor's office arguing with himself.

_ I brought her on the ship because of her skills, right? I mean we could manage without her but she'd make our jobs a lot easier. Now why do I care so much about keeping her happy? _Arthur let his head drop into his hands. He silently cursed himself for being so nice to the girl.

He looked up when she came outside. She closed the door behind her and walked straight up to him. He stared at her not knowing what to say. The two stood there looking at each other not really sure what they were waiting for.

Suddenly, there was a scream from down on the beach. They both turned to run towards the sounds of a growing panic. They both froze when they saw two ships anchored in the bay and more row boats making their way toward the beach.

A few boats had already reached the shore and men were jumping onto the sand. That's when Catherine saw the albino man step out of a boat. His red eyes scanned the crowd coming to rest on her. That's when she saw the little blue eyed kid from before run in front of him. He smiled menacingly and reached down to grab the boy by the color of his shirt.

"No!" Arthur yelled. He unsheathed his sword and ran toward the man.

"Nuh uh." The pirate scolded holding his own sword to the boy's throat. "Wouldn't want your little brother to lose his head now would you?"

Arthur stopped not sure of what to do. "Let Alfred go!" he shouted.

Catherine started to sneak around the two. She didn't make a sound as she moved in behind the albino pirate. She quietly unsheathed her sword. Then she brought it down as hard as she could on his shoulder.

He yelped in pain at the surprise attack. He let Alfred go to turn and see who attacked him. The boy ran to his older brother. Arthur forgot the fight for a moment as he embraced his little brother.

Catherine readied her sword as the pirate attacked. She deflected his blow and responded by cutting his leg. He seemed weaker than before so she moved in for the kill. His sword dropped and she raised hers, preparing to swing for his neck.

Before she could though, his sword slashed across her stomach. She fell onto her knees doubling over in pain. She looked up just as the albino was preparing to bring his sword down for the final blow.

Then another sword blocked it. Catherine looked on in awe as Captain Kirkland pushed the surprised German back. His green eyes were dark as he attacked him again, this time leaving a large scratch on his chest.

"Where is it Gilbert?" Arthur asked.

"What do you mean?" Gilbert replied innocently.

"The ring, Gilbert. The one you took from me."

"Oh right, let's just say it's in a safe location."

"It's in your pocket isn't it?"

The German nervously looked down. "No." He didn't sound convincing.

"You could give me the ring and leave, or I could kill you and take it off your lifeless corpse. Arthur pointed his sword at the red eyed man. "Your choice."

The terrified man finally consented and took a shiny object out of his pocket. The light reflected off the ring as he tossed it in the air and took off running.

Catherine tried to stand to chase but only managed to drag herself a few feet before collapsing on the sand.

Arthur stepped forward and picked up the ring. He dusted it and off and marveled at its beauty. With two sapphires place around a sparkling diamond ring was not only beautiful but also worth a fortune. The pirate placed it carefully in his pocket before turning around.

He was shocked to see Catherine on the ground bleeding and Matthew just running up to the disturbing scene. Arthur cursed himself for not checking on her sooner and rushed over to Catherine's side. He told the other two to go get the doctor.

Arthur rolled the injured girl onto her back to get a better look at her injuries. Blood was soaking through her shirt from a wound in her stomach. She coughed slightly and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around wildly before resting her eyes on his worried face.

Slowly she reached up and grabbed his shirt collar. She pulled him closer to her almost strangling him in the process. "Why did you let him go?" she shouted at him.

The pirate ripped her hand away from his shirt and said, "Because he gave me what I wanted." Her tone confused the pirate, who was trying to figure out why she was so angry.

"I never should have trusted you." Was her simple reply.

He stared down at her in shock. For some reason those words hurt as much as if she had thrust a knife through his heart. He watched her face as a single tear slid down her face.

"Look, love." He struggled to say. "I don't know what's got you so mad at me. I mean I did save your life."

"You let him get away!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "Now he's still out there alive while my sister has been dead for three years. All I wanted to do was to get revenge on him for that."

Arthur flinched back at her harsh words. He watched her as she closed her eyes and drifted into unconsciousness. Finally, he understood. She was dead set on killing this man because of her sister's death. All the pain she'd been through had prepared her for this one moment, and he had let that slip away in the blink of an eye.

Then, the man gently leaned down to kiss the girl on the forehead. She mumbled a little but didn't wake up. With that, the captain stood and ran to his dinghies and rowed out to his ship. Then, he turned the ship in pursuit of the albino who had caused so much pain.


	3. Learning Stories of the Pasts

Catherine woke up in an unfamiliar room. She looked around and saw a young boy with blue eyes staring at her. When he saw she was awake, his mouth stretched into a goofy grin that almost exactly matched Arthur's. He walked over to the bed and leaned down to look at her.

"You okay, miss?" he asked.

"I think." She said uncertainly.

"Good! My name's Alfred by the way."

"Catherine."

"That's a pretty name. "

She smiled at the boy just as Matthew walked in the room. When he saw she was awake, he walked over and shooed Alfred out of the way. He put his hand on her forehead to check for a fever.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked after a moment.

"Yeah, I think so." Catherine said honestly.

"Think?"

"Yeah, think."

Matthew smiled at her for a moment before turning to walk back to the table at the other end of the room. He picked up a wet rag and came back to place it on her forehead. "You know you must be pretty special."

"Huh?" Catherine looked at the young man in confusion.

"My brother. He left to chase after Gilbert for you." Matthew shook his head. "I don't know why but he seemed pretty determined to find the guy."

Catherine looked down guiltily. "How dangerous is he anyway?"

"Arthur can take care of himself. He's one of the best sword fighters I know. There's a reason he works for the queen."

"He works for Queen Elizabeth?" the surprised girl stuttered. "But he's a pirate!"

"Privateer technically." Matthew corrected. "The queen tells him which ships to attack and in return he gets to sail around the world and do whatever he wants."

"The queen employs pirates." The stunned girl said quietly.

Matthew laughed. "The queen is a very good lady who just wants her country to grow and prosper. This is the best way she sees how." The man came to sit beside the girl on the bed. "So, can I ask what you have against Gilbert?"

Catherine looked into the strange purple eyes of the blonde in front of her. "He killed my sister."

"I'm sorry." He looked away his usual shyness returning. "Well, that explains my brother's reaction."

Catherine watched him as he stood up and walked to the door. He paused with his hand on the door handle.

"I know you don't like us very much but you could give my brother a chance. It's apparent he has feelings for you. He'll be back soon enough. Just think about what I said, okay." Then he walked out the door.

Catherine lied back down on the bed, her thoughts crashing in her mind. Her heart beat heavily in her chest as her mind repeated what Matthew had just said.

_He has feelings for me?_ _But he's just a filthy pirate. A murderer and a thief. He's barley even human. How could this have happened?_

The girl finally fell asleep. But her feelings still haunted her dreams. Confusion swept through her subconscious mind. Her sleep was fitful, wracked with nightmares and pain.

Arthur stepped off the dinghy onto the shore. He was met with a few stares but nothing more. His search for that bloody pirate had yielded nothing but frustration. After following him for a day, his ship had been overcome by a storm. Soon they were turned around and had no clue where they were going. So he had grudgingly ordered his crew to turn the ship around and go back to the village.

Now, as he forced his way to his younger brothers' home, he was exhausted and aggravated. When he came into view of the house, a very excited Alfred ran out to meet him. He feigned a smile and picked the boy up. He carried him inside where Matthew was making dinner.

"How was your trip brother?" Matthew asked absently.

"Long and tiring." Arthur sighed. "I'm going to bed." He walked off down the hall to the bedroom. After shutting the door behind him, the exhausted pirate sat on the bed.

"Um. Hello." The surprised girl said.

The blonde man nearly jumped out of his skin. He jumped up and turned around to Catherine sitting up in the bed rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

_Oh great. Now what's she going to think of me? _Arthur thought to himself. "Sorry, love. I didn't know you were in here." He realized his face was heating up to a bright red. _I'm going to kill Matthew!_

"No, it's fine." She said sleepily. "I need to wake up anyway." She stepped out of the bed and left the room.

Arthur stared after her for a moment before lying down on the bed himself. He drifted off into a sound sleep. The room was silent except for the sound of his steady breathing.

Catherine walked down the short hallway to the small kitchen. The little boy, Alfred was bouncing in his seat just as Matthew was pouring stew into his bowl. Matthew smiled shyly when he noticed her standing there.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked.

"Matthew's cooking isn't that good, though." Alfred warned.

"Shut up and eat." The older brother scolded.

Catherine sat across from him and was handed a bowl of the stew. She ate quietly, barley listening to her companions' idle chatter.

"Hey, Miss Catherine?" Alfred asked suddenly.

She looked up into the boys curious blue eyes. "Yes."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters? Or is it just you?"

There was a loud clang as her spoon dropped into her bowl. She starred into his large eyes that were so innocent and sweet. "It's just me." She managed to stutter.

Matthew cleared his throat and picked up everyone's dishes. His purple eyes darted to Catherine's face. He was worried she might start to cry but she managed to keep it together.

Soon, Alfred was yawning and Matthew told him to go to bed. He gave his big brother a hug, before running off to the other bedroom. "So what your story?" Catherine asked.

"Excuse me?" Matthew asked sitting down beside her.

"What's the story behind you and your brothers?"

"Oh that. Well it started when I was about thirteen. Alfred was about five. We were street kids running around this tiny village. We stole whatever we ate." Matthew looked up at the girl's shocked face. "You look stunned."

"Well, it's just that, I was a street kid, too. My house burned down and it left me out on the street. So I know all about that kind of life."

"Well, our story had a happier ending. One day a pirate ship pulled into the bay. The whole village immediately rushed down to see what was going on. I lost Alfred in the crowd and couldn't find him. Then I saw him run straight out in front of one of the pirates. He raised his sword, and I watched helplessly. Just when I thought it was the end, another man grabbed his arm. I remember his bright green eyes glaring at the man." Matthew looked down with tears in his eyes. "That was Arthur. He saved my little brother and adopted both of us as his little brothers."

"Even though he's just an evil pirate." Catherine muttered.

"Pirate, yes but not evil." Matthew said. "I mean, he's a jerk and a sarcastic fool."

"And you're a backstabbing git." Arthur said walking up behind Matthew.

He jumped out of his seat, startled by the sudden intrusion. "Arthur, I…"

"Haven't you ever heard of not talking about someone behind their back?" The pirate sat down and put his feet up on the table. "I mean, I wasn't here to defend myself." He winked at Catherine, a teasing smile on his lips.

"And now, you're just proving my point." Matthew said sitting back down. He smiled at his brother and asked, "Am I forgiven?"

"Sure why not?" Arthur said shrugging.

Matthew stood and yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed." He walked off down the hallway and into the bedroom.

Catherine glanced across the table at the pirate that was staring at her. "Need something?"

"No, I was just wondering about something." Arthur said.

"What's that?"

"Are you still coming with me, tomorrow?"

"Where?"

"Back out to sea. You know, with the crew and all that?"

"Well, since you got what you wanted from that albino, and you're not going to chase after him anymore then, no."

"Of course, I'm still going after him."

"Why?" Catherine leaned back in the chair. "You got what you wanted from him."

"I made a promise to you, dear." The man put his feet on the ground. He stood up and came to stand behind the chair. "You will get your revenge."

Catherine looked up at the man's face. All teasing had disappeared leaving a serious expression. She finally nodded in agreement.

With that done, the Brit went to sit back down, the teasing light returning to his eyes. He wiped a strand of blonde hair out of his face. "You should probably go to sleep. We're starting a long voyage tomorrow."

"Where to?" Catherine asked trying to stifle a yawn.

"The Mediterranean." Said the pirate with a mischievous smile. "Italy more specifically. It's a few months journey from Boston. And we're fairly close to there."

"A few months?" She looked at him in surprise.

"Yes that's the bad side of living on the sea. The ocean is quite large, love."

"So why Italy?"

"I happen to know he stops there sometimes."

"Okay so you're going on a hunch here?"

"Sorry, it's the best I got, love."

Catherine slouched down in the seat with a sigh. "Yeah I guess I understand."

He smiled apologetically. "We might also need to stop by Britain, too."

"Why's that."

"I have to talk to my… I guess you could say she's my boss."

"Who Queen Elizabeth?"

"Yes, how did you know that?" He looked at her warily.

"Matthew told me you're a privateer." She said sarcastically.

He immediately brightened. "Oh so what do you think? Pretty neat, huh?"

"I think it's pretty hypocritical." She said harshly.

Arthur's smile faltered for a moment. "Oh yeah. Why?"

"Well I just think it's stupid to hire a criminal to do the military's job." She stood and walked back to the bedroom.

"Oh I see." The smile was completely gone from the blonde man's face. The light in his eyes went out as he looked down at the floor. His thoughts ran together in a jumble.

_Oh, so she really does hate me. But why do I even care what she thinks. I'm a pirate. This little girl shouldn't have any effect on me. But she does and I can't figure out why. So what can I do to make her like me? Or at least not hate me._

The pirate thought about this all night. He didn't realize the time until the first rays of the morning sun were stretching across the room. He stretched his stiff muscles and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the others.


	4. Attacked At Sea

Catherine woke to the smell of smoke. She ran out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where Arthur was just putting out a fire that had started on the stove. They both started coughing as he threw open the windows to let the smoke escape.

Matthew and Alfred came around the corner. Their confused looks changed to understanding.

"Arthur, I told you to never ever cook in here again!" Matthew said angrily.

"I just wanted to make a nice breakfast for you and Al before I left." Arthur defended himself.

Alfred stood there for a moment before looking up to smile at Catherine. Completely ignoring the others he said, "When I said Matthew's cooking was bad, I was joking. But Arthur's cooking can send you to your grave." He laughed at his own joke, his smile so much like the pirate's mischievous smirk.

The Britt walked over and ruffled the boy's hair. "Oh really now?"

"Yep!" the boy said happily. Then he frowned up at his big brother. "Are you leaving again?"

Arthur bent down in front of the boy. "Yeah, I have to go again." He smiled sadly. "But I'll be back soon okay."

"Promise?" Alfred asked tears welling up in his eyes.

"Promise," he said. He gently hugged the boy. "Be good for your brother. I'll see you in a few months."

"Okay," the boy said. Tears had started streaming down his face.

Catherine looked away, a deep sadness tugging at her heart. She held back tears and walked toward the door. Arthur stood up and followed her.

"Bye!" he called back to his brothers.

"Wait," Matthew said. "You're going to leave this mess for me to clean up."

"That was the plan." The pirate said with a goofy grin. Then he grabbed Catherine's arm and ran outside with her in tow. She looked back just in time to see Alfred come outside to watch his brother go.

Soon the two were down on the shore again. The pirates were standing around their dinghies waiting to go. After more supplies were loaded onto the small boats, the pirates started rowing out to the ship. Catherine sat in the boat watching the water.

"What's the matter, dear?" She looked up into the eyes of another pirate.

"Nothing," she said in surprise. "I'm fine."

"Oh well you looked like you were worried about something."

"No it's not like that." Catherine said dismissively.

The reached forward and roughly grabbed her shoulder. "You can tell me." He leaned in closer to her face. She smelled liquor on his breath. She struggled against him, fear flashing in her eyes.

_No! Not this again! I thought I'd gotten away from this sort of occurrence when I left the village. Now it's happening again. I don't want this…_

Suddenly the man was jerked up by his shirt collar by the captain. "Don't you touch her!"

Arthur pushed the man back and he fell into the water. By now the pirates had stopped rowing and were staring at their captain in shock. "Well don't just sit there like idiots." He said through clenched teeth. "Keep rowing."

The pirates obeyed and quickly picked up the pace. Catherine looked up at the pirate before her. He refused to meet her gaze. After a minute he asked, "Did the git hurt you?"

"No." She said with a confused look on her face. She looked back into the water where the man was swimming toward another dinghy. "Are you okay?"

He clenched and unclenched his fist. "Yeah, just trying to get over my temper before I kill the idiot." He finally looked down at her. He calmed down a little and sat down. "Sorry about that. My anger got the better of me."

"No, it's fine. I should be thanking you." Catherine said.

"Don't be ridiculous. I only did what a privateer of the queen would. Besides if I don't look after my crew, then where would I be?" The pirate smiled at her. It wasn't a smirk or a grin but a real smile.

She returned the smile. She hadn't smiled like this in such a long time. Just to smile. Just to be happy. _What's wrong with me? _She thought to herself. _Maggie wouldn't want me to mourn her for the rest of my life. Maybe it's time I moved on. If only I could._

The pirate stood up as the boat pulled up to the ship. He offered Catherine his hand and helped her stand up. They went up the rope ladder onto the deck. He looked over at the blonde girl.

"Do you still have the key to my office?" He waited for a response.

"Uh, I think I left it on your desk." She patted her pockets, and then shrugged.

"Of course." He sighed.

He walked to the door and tried to open it. Catherine watched him back up and run at the door. He hit the wood with a thud and backed up spitting curses out between his teeth. "Okay bad idea." He said rubbing his shoulder.

"May I try?" Catherine asked.

He nodded and stepped away from the door. A smirk came onto his lips. A million insults ran through his brain that he could say when she failed.

The girl pulled out her knife and bent down by the door. She stuck the blade into the key hole and after jimmying the lock, the door opened. Arthur's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"How'd you do that?" he asked.

"Just something I picked up on the streets." She said with a shrug.

"Impressive." The two walked into the office. He walked over to the desk and picked up the key. "Try not to lose it this time." He threw it to Catherine.

She caught it and shoved it in her pocket. "Thanks for the advice." She said sarcastically.

He laughed and sat in the chair. After putting his feet on the desk, the pirate started polishing his sword. After a minute, Catherine sat on the couch. The rocking of the boat lulled the girl almost to sleep. She let her mind drift toward unconsciousness.

Suddenly, with a bang something hit the ship. Catherine fell off the couch just as Arthur was lurched from his chair. They both stood shakily and ran for the door. Out on the deck, they saw a huge ship with the Spanish flag waving on its mast.

Arthur grabbed the girl's arm. "Listen to me."

She turned to face the man's piercing green gaze.

"If we're boarded and we lose the fight, say you're not with us. They'll think you're just a stowaway and let you go. Promise me." His face was completely serious.

"Okay, I promise." She said.

He nodded and let her go. She watched him run off into the crazy crowd of pirates. The Spanish galleon pulled ever closer to its smaller enemy. Soon she saw there were cannons firing at them.

_Well that explains what hit us. _She looked around for anyway she could help but found absolutely nothing she could do. Then, her worst fear came true.

The other crew started swinging across on ropes. They landed on the deck with their swords ready to fight. The other pirates started fighting them off. Soon blood was being spilled on the deck.

Catherine drew her sword. Two men came running at her. They stopped just before reaching her. Confused looks spread across their faces. She didn't give them any time to think. She slashed at them with her sword. She landed one blow on one's shoulder. He yelped and pulled back. The other swung his sword at her, only to be blocked and cut by her blade.

Now the two men stared at her in contempt, one holding his shoulder and the other gripping the cut on his arm. He let go and ran at her threateningly. She dodged him and hit the back of his head with the hilt of her sword.

He fell unconscious as the other backed off. Catherine walked toward the man. He let go of his shoulder to raise his sword slowly. She saw his hand shake and took her chance. Her sword jabbed into his arm and with a cry of pain he dropped his own. He fell on his knees and started muttering prayers in Spanish. She stared at him, debating with herself what to do.

Another pirate ran up to her. "You go miss; I'll take care of this one."

She took comfort in his British accent and took off running into the crowd of fighting men. She forced her way between the battling pirates, desperately looking for Arthur. She fended off the occasional sword swung at her, but otherwise continued on. After a minute, she caught a glimpse of the blood red coat that she knew he wore.

She pushed past people to follow him. She soon realized he was fighting another man. Their swords clanged together loudly. She eventually pushed her way toward them. The other pirates had created a circle around them. She came to the edge of the circle and watched in fascination.

The other man was taller with brown hair that fell in front of his green eyes. He sneered at Arthur, and started shouting in Spanish. The two were fairly equal with the swords. Every attack was countered and deflected. Catherine watched fearfully for any signs Arthur was in distress.

There were none. He bravely fought the man off. She watched him dodge the sword easily and counterattack the other pirate.

Suddenly, the Spaniard's sword fell to the deck with a clatter. Arthur held the sword against the man's throat. "Any last words?" he asked out of breath but victoriously.

"You've improved Arthur. I'm impressed. I hope the queen is proud of her precious little privateer." The Spaniard said with a laugh.

"Shut up, Antonio. And that's Captain Kirkland to you." Arthur replied.

There was a victorious cheer that rose from the other pirates. The Spanish men dropped their swords, giving up seeing as their captain was defeated. Catherine sheathed her own weapon still watching Arthur and the other pirate.

Arthur turned his green eyes on his men with a smile on his lips. When he saw Catherine he motioned to her with his free arm. She walked over warily, her eyes glued to the other man.

"It's okay, love." Arthur said. He turned his attention back to the Spaniard. "Now, what to do with you?" he frowned.

"Why don't you just kill me Arthur? I know how much your precious Queen would love that." The man sneered.

Arthur's eyes narrowed as he clearly debated what to do. Finally he smirked at the Spaniard. "Well Antonio, I'm going to let my friend Catherine decide what to do with you." The pirate lowered his sword and backed away.

Catherine stared at him in shock before looking back to the grinning Spaniard. He bent to pick up his own sword. "Well, Arthur, I must say, if you've come to depend on the likes of this woman to make your decisions for you well…" He shook his head with fake sympathy. "What exactly is she going to do?"

"Make her mad enough, and you'll see." Arthur said with a smile. He looked at Catherine. "You should know he might know something about Gilbert."

She looked back to Arthur in shock. Then, she slowly unsheathed her sword. A few men behind her started laughing. She turned to see the men of the other crew snickering. Then, she looked into the eyes of Arthur's crew. They all showed support in their eyes. A few nodded at her, encouraging her.

She turned back to the other green eyed man. He laughed before stabbing at her jokingly with his sword. She easily deflected it. His laugh turned to surprise. He stabbed at her harder this time. She deflected it again and knocked the sword from his hand. Then she forced him up against the side of the ship and held her sword against his jugular.

"Tell me what you know about the albino." She ordered.

"I don't know anything." He claimed as she pressed the sword closer to his throat. "Please don't kill me."

"You were basically begging Arthur to kill you earlier. What's different now?"

"Well you're a girl and my whole crew is watching." The man sputtered. She pressed the knife against his throat until a small line of blood came to the surface. He winced slightly. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it."

"I don't care. Just tell me what you know about Gilbert!"

The Spaniard stared down at her with real fear in his green eyes. "I don't know anything about him. But I do know someone who might."

"Who?" she asked fiercely.

"His brother Ludwig. He lives in Italy with friends. If anyone knows where Gilbert is, it's him."

Finally, Catherine lowered the sword from the man's throat and took a step back. He breathed a sigh of relief before looking back over at Arthur. He was standing with his arms crossed, a smirk on his face and a teasing light in his eyes.

"Where'd you find her?" Antonio asked, letting his voice sound slightly impressed.

"None of your business." Arthur said. He walked over to Catherine and slung his arm around her shoulder. "Now what should we do with him, my dear?"

"I don't care." She shoved his arm away from her and walked away. Some of the crew moved out of her way as she walked back towards the office.

Arthur stared after her for a second, before turning back to Antonio. He was watching her with a curious look in his eyes. Arthur's jealousy immediately flared up.

He walked over to him and grabbed his collar. "Yes, now what to do with you." He said menacingly. An evil grin played on his lips as one of his thick eyebrows twitched with anger. "How about I just take you back to Queen Elizabeth and have her decide, huh?"

"Fine with me, amigo." The Spaniard said jokingly.

Arthur's temper flared and he pulled back his fist to punch the man. He hit him several times, finally knocking him to the wooden deck. His anger was still in control of his actions as he started to kick the man until he was coughing up blood, and staining his clothes red.

"Captain!" someone from the crew shouted. He stepped forward from the circle of pirates. Arthur turned to glare at the young man.

"What?" he snapped at the poor man.

"It's just… Do you want us to take these prisoners below deck?" The young man gulped nervously. No one had ever stood up the captain like this. Well, besides Catherine.

The hot headed pirate took a few breaths to calm himself before nodding. "And just kill the rest of his crew so we don't have to deal with them when we get to London." Two men stepped forward to drag the pathetic Spaniard to his feet and out of the captain's sight. Others were forcing the rest of the enemy crew away to be killed. The young pirate who had stood up to his captain tried to hurry away but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

He turned back fearfully to face his captain. "Yes sir?"

The other pirate sighed. "Thank you."

The younger man looked at him with surprise in his eyes. "For what, sir?"

"Calming me down." The captain turned to walk away, offering no other explanation. "Now go find something useful to do."

The other watched his captain's blood red coat mix in with the crowd of other pirates. He shook his head to clear it, before going back to his duties.

Arthur walked to the door of his office. Finding it unlocked, he went inside. Catherine was standing in the corner, staring at the wall. He walked over to her, a goofy grin spreading across his face.

"You were quite impressive today, love." He said cheerfully. "For a minute there, I thought you were going to kill the man."

She turned and glared at him for a moment. He met her gaze with an unwavering smile. He was slowly becoming used to her glares. Then, she surprised him. Her hand rose and she slapped him, leaving a red mark across his cheek.

Automatically, his hand rose to his cheek, his smile fading. "What was that for, love?"

"Don't ever use me like that again." She spat up at him. Her piercing blue eyes boring into him, a scowl formed at her mouth.

The light in his eyes faded and went out. "What do you mean?" He was honestly confused by her reaction. She had found out some vital information for finding Gilbert. She should be happy…

"I am not your little puppet. I am not here for your entertainment. I don't even like you." Her words cut into him worse than a sword ever could. Then came the crushing blow. "In fact, I hate you!"

His breath caught in his throat. She looked at him seriously, no trace of teasing on her face at all. He stood there staring at her for a second, not daring to move or breathe. Finally, he started breathing again. But he still did not move or take his eyes off of her.

_Alright, she does hate me. What am I supposed to do about that?_ He felt his heart was being torn in two. _I don't understand why she affects me so strongly._

Arthur looked down into the girl's eyes. "Do you really mean that?" His voice was soft, almost pleading. He let his hand drop from his cheek.

She didn't hesitate with her answer. "Yes, I mean that. You're just a pirate. A hypocritical leach. A dark smudge on humanity. Yes, I hate you and I always will."

He closed his eyes against the malice in her voice. His shoulders sagged like a heavy burden had been placed on him. "I'm sorry you feel that way dear." His voice was still calm. He hid his emotions well. "If you will excuse me." He quickly turned to leave. He rushed down below deck to his own bedroom. When there, he locked the door.

He leaned back on the wood of the door. He let himself slide to the floor. He reached up to touch his cheek again and his hand came in contact with moisture. _How long have I been crying?_ He didn't care. Eventually, he quieted the crying and wiped his eyes dry. He went to stand in front of the mirror at the opposite end of the room.

_What am I crying for? I'm a pirate. A privateer for the queen. I can't let this little girl get to me like this. From now on, she's just a member of the crew. Right…_

As he stared at his reflection, he knew that would never be true. He was still confused about what his feelings were exactly. He looked at his tearstained face and went to grab a rag to wipe it off. Just as he finished someone knocked on his door.

"What?" he asked sharply.

"We want to know what to do next sir." The man on the other side of the door said.

"Set sail for Britain. We have a little present for the queen." The captain ordered smiling wickedly at himself in the mirror. He thought of that git Antonio down in the brig.

The stupid Spaniard had chased him from the Caribbean, where he had sunk two of the captain's precious ships on orders from the queen. As a captain in the Spanish Armada, there was a hefty price on his head for any privateer who could bring him in.

The captain lied on his bed with a satisfied sigh. He kicked off his boots and took off his coat. He rolled over and closed his eyes, thinking he would go straight to sleep. Instead, the minute his eyelids closed, he saw Catherine's face glaring at him again. His eyes snapped open, and he just lied there the rest of the night.


	5. Giving Up

So here's another chapter that I hope you enjoy.

* * *

As soon as the pirate left, Catherine slammed the door closed and locked it. Her blue eyes overflowed with tears she had desperately been trying to hold in. She walked over to the couch and buried her face in the soft cushion.

His voice, his eyes, his last dejected appearance with his shoulders slumped and eyes closed, haunted her. She wanted to throw herself off the ship. How could she say those things? How did she really feel about the pirate? He could be so sweet sometimes. At times, she thought he actually cared about her. Then at times like today, she felt she was just being used to get what he wants.

She cried until there were no tears left in her. When she finally fell asleep, her dreams were haunted by a pair of emerald green eyes and a cocky smirk. She woke early and went out to stand by the railing. The sky was clear, the sun just coming up on the eastern horizon.

Catherine looked down at the blue water of the ocean. The waves calmly lapped the boat. It reminded her of her father when he would take her out on his fishing boat. He would make her do sword drills on board while he fished. He said this would improve her balance and her posture.

He had been right of course. Now she could stand against the rocking of the boat without swaying in the slightest. His lessons had made her a good fighter at sea, and an even better fighter on land. She clenched her fists as a tear rolled down her cheek at the memory.

She wiped it away with her sleeve and leaned against the railing. The rocking motion of the boat comforted her slightly as she watched the beautiful blue water beneath her. Her attention was soon diverted however by an angry Brit.

"Just do what I say!" the pirate ordered snippily.

Catherine noticed he looked like he had not slept. There were dark circles under his eyes, which were dull and lifeless, without their usual light. She instantly felt bad and averted her gaze back to the water. She listened as two other pirates argued with their hot tempered captain.

"But sir," one started to protest. "We must change our course to avoid the storm."

The other nodded in agreement without meeting his captain's eyes.

"Do not change the course of this ship." He basically snarled. "I want to be rid of that filthy Spaniard as soon as possible." With that said he stalked off across his ship.

Luckily he hadn't noticed her or had just chosen to ignore her. Either way she was happy. She didn't want to face him yet. She turned her eyes on the other two pirates who were staring after Arthur with dumbstruck expressions.

One finally turned to look at her. "Sorry you had to hear that miss." He smiled. It was bright and friendly. "Would you like some breakfast?"

She smiled back slightly, but not a real smile. "Sure that'd be great."

The man led her down to the mess hall where most of the men were still asleep. He stepped over their sleeping bodies with her close behind. Finally, he handed her a plate and smiled while she ate the food on it. She wasn't exactly sure what it was but it didn't taste that bad.

After she ate he left her alone and she went back to the office, locking herself inside. She sat on the floor looking at the world maps on the wall. She stared at the boot shaped Italy. Her heart yearned to be there. The answers to finding the albino were there, she knew it.

A pounding on the door brought her back to reality. "Open the door!" She knew the voice as Arthur's.

She just sat there on the floor numbly for a moment, not saying anything.

"I know you're in there Catherine." He said from the other side.

Finally, she sighed and stood to unlock the door. He brushed past her and walked over to the desk. He started taking things out of the desk and piled them in a box. He refused to meet her gaze.

She watched him for a moment, a deep sadness and guilt for what had happened between them pulling at her heart. "What are you doing?" she asked. Her voice was its usual uninterested tone.

Without looking up he replied, "Packing up my stuff so I don't have to come back here every time I need something." His voice was hard and cold. She'd never heard it like that before.

"Oh…" was her only response.

He finished what he was doing and walked past her towards the door. Without thinking she reached out to touch his arm. They both froze.

Arthur stared down at her hand for a moment. His heart crashed in his chest. Then he looked down into her Sapphire eyes. He tried to say something but couldn't bring the words to his lips. She looked down breaking the gaze.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He sighed. "Don't. Just don't Catherine."

"What?" She looked back up at him.

"Don't apologize for something I know you're not sorry for. Don't try to spare my feelings." He gazed at her face for a moment. "I can live with what you truly think of me. Just don't force yourself to pretend to like me." He smiled but it didn't cover the pain in his eyes.

Then he turned and left the office going below deck to his own bedroom. He slammed the door and threw everything in the box on the ground. His temper flared up again as he started to kick at the box and the contents.

Finally, wearing himself out, he sat on the edge of the bed. He stared at the mess on the ground with contempt.

_You bloody idiot! Why didn't you just accept her apology? Now she probably really thinks you're a jerk. I hate myself so much right now. I just ruined whatever chance of forgiveness I had to begin with._

Catherine watched Arthur go with a shocked look on her face. "But I am sorry." She whispered.

But it was too late for him to hear. She walked out onto the deck where the crew was rushing about in a frenzy. She was a little confused until she saw storm clouds in the distance. A man accidently ran into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh sorry miss." He said helping her stand.

"It's fine." She said with a small smile. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"No we have everything under control. It really doesn't look that bad from here. We just don't want to get blown off course. Then it could take even longer to get to Britain."

"Britain?" she said quietly. The man nodded and ran off into the crowd.

_We're not even going to Italy? He promised though. He's a pirate you idiot. He probably just wanted to keep me around for a few good laughs. Yeah, that's probably it. Everything's been an act. His sadness and disappointment with me hating him. All fake. I should've known._

Catherine finished thinking this through just as rain came pouring onto the deck. She was soaked to the bone in minutes but hardly noticed. Soon she was walking toward the railing. The sea churned under the ship like a monster trying to eat them.

She started to laugh. She was actually laughing. Standing soaking wet, on a pirate ship, in the middle of a storm, Catherine Smedley was laughing. "What's the point anymore?" she said still laughing. "I can't fight the albino, Arthur's a loathsome pirate. There's no point in even living anymore."

She looked down and realized her hands were shaking. She gripped the rail tightly to stop them. A strange wild smile came to her face as she stared down on the crashing waves. "Yeah, there is no point in living anymore." Catherine hoisted herself up on the railing, only just managing to keep her balance. She looked down again, the waves looking more welcoming than the ship.

"Catherine!" She turned her face toward the sound of her name. Arthur's face was pale. She could tell even from this distance. He was standing across the deck, only just now coming up from below the deck. His green eyes were wide, terrified.

She looked at him only for a moment before turning around and jumping off the ship. She heard his scream, and then the wind roaring in her hears. Then, her head hit the water and she went under. She let her breath come out in bubbles around her. The cold water froze her in place with shock. The salt in the water burned her eyes.

Then, the waves started to pound into her body. The first sent her even farther under the surface. Another sent her spinning out of control. She looked up towards the surface and panicked. She desperately kicked her legs trying to reach it. More waves however, pushed her down and turned her around. She could no longer hold her breath. She slipped into unconsciousness, inhaling water.

Arthur saw her jump. He screamed for her. He ran across the deck. He looked down and did not see Catherine. He screamed her name but his voice was drowned out by the sound of thunder. He hoisted himself onto the rail, planning to jump.

Two men from the crew ran forward, grabbing him and pulling him back. "Let me go!" he shouted fighting against them.

"But sir," one yelled over the noise of the storm. "She's obviously a lost cause."

Arthur quit struggling. "Yes, you're right." He shook his head. "I don't know what came over me."

The two men let him go, sure he was serious. They turned away from him, going back to their normal duties. One looked back just in time to see Arthur run to the side and launched himself off the ship into the water.

"Captain!" The whole crew rushed to the side to look for Arthur. His blonde head was nowhere to be found in the swirling dark waters.

Arthur swam below the surface, being tossed by the waves, searching the ominous waters for Catherine. Finally, he spotted her and frantically swam to her. He grabbed her and dragged her up to the surface.

When he finally broke up above the surface and pulled her head up with his, he looked up to see a dinghy was being lowered. He swam with one arm, holding Catherine with the other. Finally, he reached the small boat and the men pulled him and Catherine inside. Arthur gasped to catch his breath and looked over to Catherine. As the dinghy was raised up Arthur checked her breathing.

"Is she all right, sir?" one of the men asked.

"Well she's breathing…" Arthur said uncertainly.

When the dinghy had been raised, Arthur picked up Catherine and carried her to his office. He laid her on the couch and watched her nervously. Another man walked in, looking at the girl on the couch then his worried captain.

"What do you want us to do now?" the young man asked.

"Navigate the ship through the storm and get us to Britain as soon as possible." The captain sighed. "Go now!"

The man walked out of the room to deliver the orders from their captain. Arthur watched him go before turning back to Catherine.

_What do I do now? I don't know how to help her. Why am I so useless? _The pirate leaned against his desk and put his head in his hands. After a moment he started shivering. Cold air was coming in the open door. If he was cold, Catherine must be too. He walked over to close it.

When the door closed, Catherine woke up. Immediately she started coughing until water came out of her lungs. Arthur stood uselessly, not sure what to do. When she finally stopped coughing, she looked up at him.

"Are you alright, love?" Arthur asked. His green eyes showed concern.

She nodded and looked away from him. Her blue eyes flashed with anger for a moment. Then they returned to normal. This brief flash of emotion surprised Arthur.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head, refusing to look at him.

He sighed and walked to her side. "I can't help if you won't tell me." He knelt down to look in her eyes. "Now, what's the matter?"

"Just get away from me." She scowled at the Brit who raised his thick eyebrows at her words.

"You're hard to figure out." He shook his head and stood to go sit in the chair behind the desk. "I mean I save your life, twice, and you still can't stand me." He smirked at Catherine, but she saw a small flicker of disappointment in his eyes.

"Like you care." She muttered under her breath.

He looked at her for a minute. "Why would you think I don't care?" Confusion and hurt showed in his emerald eyes. "What did I do?"

She looked away from him and glared at the wall. "You're not even taking me to Italy."

"Not at this precise moment in time, no. But eventually, we'll get there." The blonde looked down at his desk. "I have a job to do. The queen will be pleased when I bring her the Spaniards. There's a reward. I don't know what to say to make you understand."

Her eyes flickered over to him for a second before looking away again. "Is that all you care about? The queen and the reward money? Do you have any morals?"

"I pledged my undying loyalty to Queen Elizabeth. But I'm a pirate, so of course I care about money. And as far as my morals are concerned, well I'll let you decide that." Arthur looked up at her.

"I've already decided you don't have any!" Catherine turned her glare back on him. "You promised me, you'd take me to Italy. Now we're going to Britain! You promised me I'd get my revenge."

"You will!" he said. "I'll make sure of that. Just let me do what I have to do."

"Oh and what would that be?" she said with a bit of malice in her voice.

"I have to bring the Spaniard to her Majesty. He's committed crimes against Great Britain. It's my job as a privateer." He sighed slightly. "I know you think it's hypocritical but it's true. I can't abandon my solemn vow to be Queen Elizabeth's privateer." His green eyes had taken on a new look. He stared at her fiercely, a serious expression prominent on his features. There was no wavering in his look. His determination showed on his face plainly.

This change in demeanor shocked her. She looked away not able to look at the emotion on his face. Catherine stood and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked.

"Away from you." She said with a shrug. "Other than that I don't know."

She walked out and up to the deck again. The storm was getting weaker and the rain had all but stopped. She walked out to the railing again feeling the sea air run over her wet hair and clothes. The crew watched her warily, but said nothing to her.

Catherine leaned up against the railing and laid her head on her arms. She shivered slightly at the cool breeze. The water crashed below her not looking as inviting as before.

"Excuse me, miss," said a voice behind her.

She whirled around a scowl present on her face. "What?"

The pirate looked at her expression with surprise. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright." The tall man turned to walk away a little taken back with her attitude.

"Wait," she said following the man. "I'm sorry." She looked away from him. "I'm just not in a very good mood right now."

The man stopped walking to look at her. "Well I wouldn't be either if I had just jumped off the ship in the middle of a storm."

She looked up at him with a menacing look in her eyes. "Why do you care?"

He shrugged. "I don't really, but the captain might."

She scoffed looking away from the pirate.

"Are you blind?" The man rolled his eyes. "All of us have noticed it. He's changed since you've got here. I might even go as far as to say he loves you."

Catherine looked back up at him in surprise. "What'd you say?"

"Just my opinion that's all." He said quickly. He shrugged and started to walk away. "Sorry if it shocks you, but I honestly to believe it to be true."

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Jacob Smith." He called still walking away.

Catherine walked back to the railing and looked up at the clouds overhead. The storm had passed but the sun was still blocked by the thick clouds. The blonde girl stood there, deep in thought.

_That man must be crazy! In love with me? Not a chance. But then again, it just might make sense. He's always rushing in trying to protect me. Why would he do that otherwise? Oh, I don't know what to do. I can't stand the man. Or can I? What are my feelings for him? _


	6. Confused Feelings In A Pirate's Mind

Arthur watched her go with an angry expression. When she was gone, his face softened. "Great, now I've really done it." He muttered quietly.

_Why can't I ever do anything right. She just confuses me so badly. I always say something wrong when I'm around her. Urg… Why am I such a bloody idiot?_

The angry pirate stood up and left the office. He walked up to the deck and saw Catherine leaning on the railing, looking up at the sky. He watched her, a little worried for a minute. Then he walked towards her, only to be stopped by a member of the crew.

"Sir, I'd leave her alone." He said smiling. "She has some things to think through right now."

The captain gave him a confused look. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I had a talk with her about you. I just told her it's obvious you're in love with her." The other man smiled even more. "Because it is, sir."

The other pirate's face turned a deep shade of red from anger and embarrassment. "You did what?" he screamed. He pushed the other man to the wooden deck and glared down on him.

The surprised man stood up and said, "I was just trying to help." The man rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, I am right, aren't I?"

"Of course not!" the pirate insisted still blushing. "How could you even jump to that conclusion?"

"Hmm… well it's fairly obvious, sir."

The pirate looked away towards the rest of his crew. They were all ignoring the two men arguing. The captain attacking one of the crew was a normal occurrence.

"What would you know?" the blonde man asked. He glared at his crew member with a million thoughts running through his head.

"I've seen the change in you." The man said, rushing off. "Trust me on this."

"Wait, you come back here." The Brit said running off after him. "What exactly did you tell her?"

"Just my opinion, sir." The man turned around to face the captain. "Now you should tell her yours." He smiled and ran off to help the rest of the crew.

Arthur stood there frozen for a moment before turning his attention back to Catherine. She was standing just as before, oblivious to the conversation he had just had about her. He sighed and walked over to her. He leaned against the railing next to her. "Hello, love."

Catherine looked away from him, not saying anything.

"Sorry I snapped at you earlier." He continued. He waited for a response from her.

She shrugged and bit her lip.

The Brit scowled. "I'm trying to be nice here."

Finally, Catherine looked at him. Her blue eyes locked with his green. "Why?"

"Why, what?" he asked confusion tainting his voice.

"Why are you trying to be nice to me? Why do you even care?" Her words were harsh but her eyes were confused and sad.

"Well, I…" the pirate said looking down to his feet. "I honestly don't know."

Catherine looked back out to the ocean. She closed her eyes and let the wind blow her hair back. She inhaled the scent of the ocean, as the pirate looked back up at her.

"Why did you do that? Jump off the ship, I mean?" he asked.

"I decided life wasn't worth the trouble anymore. I'm still not sure it is worth it." She looked back down at the waves again. They were calming now that the storm had gone.

Arthur looked at her in surprise. "You were giving up." He came to the realization. This shocked him. His emerald eyes widened, fear flashing there. "You were just going to give up."

"Yeah, you could say that." Her reply was simple. "Why do you care?"

A look of anger flashed over his face. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Why do you keep saying that?" His voice was a mix between confusion and anger. "Why do you think I shouldn't care?"

"Because no one cares about me." She said. "I'm not worth it. I couldn't even save my own sister." The girl pushed him away and ran back toward the office.

Arthur saw the first tears spring to her eyes before she ran. He debated with himself, and decided to follow her. By the time he reached the door, she had already closed and locked it.

He knocked loudly. "Open the door, dear!"

"Go away." Catherine yelled from inside.

He let his forehead rest on the wooden door. "Please, I just want to help."

"Stop that! Just stop it!"

Arthur heard faint sobs coming from inside. He let his shoulders slump. "Stop what?"

"Pretending to care!" came the response. He could hear the sadness in her voice.

"How do you know I'm pretending?" he asked.

There was no response from the other side. The hot head kicked the door before turning to walk away, muttering curses. He walked down below deck to his room. After slamming the door closed, the Brit sat on the bed. He leaned back and looked at the ceiling.

_What do I do next? How do I make Catherine trust me? Why do I want her to trust me?_

The questions stayed in his mind unanswered. While he racked his brain for a solution, another question wormed its way into his mind.

_Do I love Catherine?_

He stood up and started pacing across the room. He stopped near the wall, his anger boiling up. "Well do I?" he said through his teeth. He glared at the wall for a few minutes. Finally his face softened and he turned away from the wall. He sighed and lied down on the bed. "It's been a long day…" He fell asleep, still unsure of his feelings.

Catherine waited until she was sure the pirate outside the door was gone. Then she walked back out to the railing. She watched the cloud cover float away to reveal the sunset. It reflected on the water. Soon darkness had fallen and she was staring up at the stars.

Catherine yawned and slowly walked back to the office. She locked the door and lied on the couch. She tried to sleep but her emotions tossed inside her like the ocean during a storm.

She sighed and stood up. Walking to lean against the opposite wall, Catherine started to think through her feelings.

_Why does he seem to care so much? No one's ever cared about me like that. Well, besides Maggie… But that was a long time ago. But still, it's different with Arthur. I don't understand why. I'm so confused. Why can't I get that stupid pirate out of my head?_

Catherine slid down to the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest. She banged her head against the wall repeatedly. Eventually, she fell asleep with her head on her knees.

In her dreams she went back to her village. A few familiar faced flashed in her subconscious mind. The baker who used to give her the leftovers at the end of the day. The women who taught her how to read in her spare time. The boy who stared at her with pity out of his window. They all faded away to reveal the one face she never wanted to see again. With that face came the memories. The horrible awful memories.

She woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. She stared in terror at the wooden barrier between her and whoever was knocking. The nightmare still present in her thoughts she braced herself for the voice of the man that caused her so much terror.

"Can you open the door, love?" Arthur asked. Catherine sighed in relief and stood stretching her stiff muscles. After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she opened the door.

Arthur smiled at her. "Good morning." He said brightly.

"That's a matter of opinion." Catherine said.

He smiled wider. "Oh come on now, love." He grabbed her arm and dragged her up to the deck. The sun was shining on the perfectly blue water. "It's a beautiful day."

She rolled her eyes but looked out on the calm waves. The light reflected off the water into his green eyes making them shine. "Yeah okay." She said.

He laughed and took her to the mess hall for breakfast. After eating, they went back up to the deck. Catherine went and leaned on the railing again looking at the water. Arthur came to join her.

"You worry me, when you do that." Arthur observed. He turned his emerald eyes on her.

Without looking up from the water she asked, "What's that?"

"Look down at the water. After you're little incident yesterday, I have to fight myself to let you even stand there." He looked at her with a small smile but concern in his eyes.

Her blue eyes flashed up to his. "Yeah, well, why do you care?"

"Again with that!" Arthur yelled his eyes taking on an angry glare. Please would you just…" he stopped midsentence and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Can you understand the fact that I do care?" He dropped his hand and looked at her.

She looked away, down at the ocean again. "Yeah, sure." She tried to hide the pain in her voice. "Whatever you say."

The pirate sighed. "Alright, I give up." He turned and walked off across the deck.

Catherine turned to watch him go. Her shoulders slumped and she didn't bother to hide the pain in her eyes. "Don't…" she whispered. She didn't expect him to hear.

He heard her whisper and stopped for a moment. "Don't what, love?" He turned back around to see her rushing off to the office. "Wait, Catherine. Don't what?"

She didn't stop and ran into the office. Arthur followed her, arriving just as she was closing the door. He caught the door just as it was slamming shut. She turned to glare at him, and putting as much malice into her voice as possible said, "What do you want?"

"Just tell me what I did wrong." He begged.

"I…" she started then stopped looking away and walking to the couch. Sitting down she said, "I honestly don't know what you did. I think it might just be the fact I can't trust anyone. Especially not someone like you."

Arthur sat on the couch beside her. He looked over at her. Her shoulders were slumped and her head bowed. Blonde hair fell across her face hiding it from him.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I wish there was something I could do to change that."

"Well you can't. No one can change the past."

"That's true. I can't bring your sister back. I can't change whatever else went wrong in your life."

"And what would you know about it?"

"Nothing, I was just saying…" The blonde stopped to look at her. Her voice was angry but her hands were shaking.

"Stop making assumptions about my life!"

"I'm not trying to." Hesitantly, the pirate reached over and grabbed her hand. "I just want to help."

Catherine froze staring down at their hands. Arthur held his breath waiting for her reaction. He sighed in disappointment when she jerked her hand away.

"I never asked for your help." She stood and walked to the other side of the room. "Just leave me alone, please." A few tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She turned away so he wouldn't see them.

"Okay, whatever you say, love." He stood and trudged out of the room. He looked back at her one last time and saw her wiping the tears off her face. Then he walked up to the deck.

"Get this ship moving faster!" he ordered the crew.

They all looked over at him before springing into action to propel the ship forward more quickly. He walked to the helm and looked forward over the sea. In a few months, he would deliver the Spaniards to his queen. He would get the reward and proceed to take Catherine to Italy. If only he could survive this voyage.

With a deep sigh he pulled the diamond and sapphire ring out of his pocket. It had belonged to his mother. She had given it to him the day she died to give to the love of his life. Though he was sure that would never happen, he kept the ring as a reminder of his mother.

He slipped the ring back in his pocket and looked back out over the water. Did he have a true love? Would it even be possible that he, Arthur Kirkland, could have possibly fallen in love with someone? He was a pirate, feared by people all around the world. There was no way he was in love. It didn't even make sense.

But then again… Catherine was present in all of his thoughts. Every time he was near her, his pulse sped up and he was terrified of saying or doing the wrong thing. He was constantly trying to make her happy. She was slowly becoming the center of his world.

The disturbed pirate crossed his arms in frustration. His green eyes searched the deck for something to take his mind off of Catherine. He saw her come up from below deck. With a sigh he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

Thanks for those of you who have read this! Review and tell me what you think of it so far.


	7. Revelations

**Okay so another chapter up! Yay! Anyway, I don't own Hetalia and never will. So please read and review and of course enjoy!**

* * *

Catherine walked up to the deck and looked around her. She saw a blood red coat turn and go in the opposite direction as her. She looked down and walked slowly to the railing. She leaned on it and looked out at the horizon.

She looked back toward the pirate who was rushing away. He stopped to yell at some of his crew before continuing. She sighed and kicked the side of the ship. Her anger bubbled up as she clenched her fists.

_Idiot! Who does that stupid pirate think he is? He's just playing with my feelings. Why does he get in my head so easily? I hate him! Now why don't I believe that? _

Catherine walked away from the railing and towards the office. Before reaching the door she turned to look at the blonde man. He was walking past the helm. His eyes flickered toward her for a second before he continued past her. She stopped herself from calling out to him and went below deck to the office.

She locked the door and sat on the couch. She looked to the maps on the wall. The island of Britain stood out to her. She stood and walked across the room to look at it more closely.

_So this is my new destination. I don't know anything about this place, even considering I live in one of its colonies. True I don't know anything about Italy either, but I at least had a reason to go there._

Worry wormed its way into her mind as she stood there mulling over this. She crossed her arms and walked to the couch again. As soon as she sat down there was a knock on the door.

With a sigh she went to stand in front of it. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, love. I just came to apologize." Arthur said from the other side.

"Fine your apology is accepted now go away." She shouted back.

"Okay." He said quietly. She heard his feet turn to walk away. She sighed and opened the door. He stopped and looked back at her, green eyes blazing with some unknown emotion.

She stared at him before saying, "Thanks for the apology." She looked down a light blush dusting her cheeks. Her thoughts ran wild as her cheeks heated up.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I blushing? This is crazy… _

Arthur interrupted her thoughts by laughing. She looked up fiercely. "What?"

"You…" he said with another chuckle. "You are so entertaining Catherine." He turned to leave, a goofy grin on his face.

"Wait!" she said, surprised. "What do you mean by that?"

He turned back to her, with an amused expression on his face. "Everything about you makes me smile." He shrugged and walked away, leaving her standing there dumbstruck.

She slowly walked back into the office, a million thoughts running through her head. After closing the door, she banged her head on it. Confusion swept through her like a tidal wave. Eventually, she stopped and walked to the couch.

She sat down and ran her hand through the tangled matt that was her hair. She looked down as a sudden gleam caught her eye. It was the pin Arthur had given her earlier. She stared at it a moment before taking it off and throwing it across the room.

_Stupid pirate! He's so confusing. I just don't know what to do about him. I hate that. But, I don't think I hate him. No, I don't. What do I feel about him then? I guess I like him. No… Do I love him?_

"No that's not possible!" she yelled. She winced when she realized she'd said that aloud. After another deep sigh, she walked over and picked the golden pin off the ground. She replaced it on her shirt and said, "I'll settle with a maybe."

Arthur stormed away from the door in an angry fury. He silently cursed himself. He walked up to the deck pushing two members of the crew out of his way. He stormed to the helm and looked at the ocean. The water was calm, unlike him.

_Everything about you makes me smile? Really? What was that? I am the most idiotic stupid good-for-nothing pirate. Catherine's right. She's always been right. I wish she could see past that. But should I even care? No, but I do. Maybe, I am in love after all…_

He shook his head and slowly walked back below deck. He paused at the office door. He thought about knocking when he heard from inside, "No that's not possible!"

He flinched back. He put his ear on the door and strained to hear more from the girl inside. A few seconds later he heard, "I'll settle with a maybe."

_Maybe what? _

He pulled his ear away from the door. He was confused. He raised his hand to knock but stopped right before hitting the wood. Arthur slowly withdrew his hand. Doubts clouded his mind. He leaned against the opposite wall. A man walked below the deck and froze when he saw his captain.

"Smith," the captain said.

Smith smiled, "Yes captain?" He looked over at the closed door. "Having troubles with her again I see."

Arthur grimaced. "What's new?" Then he smiled at the shorter man.

Smith continued walking down the hallway. "She'll come around."

The Britt sighed, his smile fading. "I hope so…"

He looked up just as the door swung inward. Catherine looked at him a moment before, smiling slightly. "Need something, pirate?"

"No I just…" he trailed off. "I needed to talk to you."

"About?" she prodded the smile fading.

"Uh… Well I…" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Never mind." The blonde turned away, a blush covering his face. He briskly walked away.

_I swear, I'm the biggest git on the planet. Why can't I just tell her how I feel? _

"Uh… Arthur," Catherine said.

He froze. "Yes, love?"

She walked up beside him and waited for his green eyes to meet hers. "I…" Catherine bit her lip nervously.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"I'm confused." She looked away. "You make me sick one minute and I feel like your best friend the next. Sometimes more." The girl scowled a blush coming to her cheeks.

The pirate looked at her a second before smirking. "Something more? You're not falling in love with me, are you?" _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What's wrong with me?_

She turned her sapphire glare up on him. "Of course not, you stupid, egotistical pirate."

He laughed but inwardly flinched. "I was only kidding, love." _What did I expect her to say?_

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure." She turned to walk back to the office. "See you later."

Arthur sighed and followed her. "I'm sorry."

She stopped at the door. Looking back over her shoulder she asked, "What was that?"

"You were being honest and I turned it into a joke. I'm sorry." Arthur looked at her with sincerity in his eyes. He shrugged and walked away.

She turned around and watched him go. "Wait," she said. "What did you want to say earlier?"

He stopped and looked back at her. "Nothing important." He smirked and added, "It was stupid anyway." Arthur walked back to her. "I just wanted to tell you…"

His eyes met with hers. In a moment, he felt everything about his world change. A new emotion filled him, chasing everything else out. He was in love. No more doubts about it. He stared at Catherine shock apparent on his face.

"Hello? Earth to pirate?" Catherine said. She watched the Brit's face for a moment.

He suddenly shook his head to clear it. "Sorry love. I just wanted to tell you that I… I… I think you're… That is to say…" A deep red blush covered his cheeks.

Catherine crossed her arms and glared at him. "What's with you?"

"I don't know." He looked down at the floor. "I honestly don't."

The girl looked at him with a strange expression on her face. Finally she shrugged and said, "Well if you won't tell me what you want…" Catherine turned to walk back in the room. She shut the door in the embarrassed pirate's face.

Arthur flinched when the door closed. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

_You bloody idiot! Why didn't I just tell her? I mean, she'd understand, right? No, she wouldn't. She hates me… I know she does. This is so confusing. I want to tell her, but I can't. It would hurt too much if she didn't love me back. Which I know she doesn't but I can't stand to hear her say it._

The blonde walked back to his room. He slammed the door shut and collapsed face first on the bed. "I am an idiot!" he shouted into the mattress. Finally, he stood up and started to pace across the room. "I have to think this through." Angry, the pirate kicked the wall.

Finally, his anger at himself lessened and he sat on the bed. Still deep in thought, he pulled the ring out of his pocket. He smiled as light from one of the oil lamps made the jewels sparkle. A smile formed on his lips. "Well, I guess I have someone to give this to now."


	8. A Little Help From A Certain Spaniard

**Here's another chapter for my amazing readers. I hope y'all enjoy this one. Remember, I don't own Hetalia and never will. Now onto the story!**

* * *

Catherine closed the door in Arthur's face. She walked to the couch and lied down. That pirate was giving her a headache. She heard his footsteps leading away from the door.

_What's with him? He's such an idiot. If he has something to tell me, why can't he just say it? And what's with me? Why did I tell him how I feel? He probably thinks I'm an idiot. Why do I care what he thinks? I don't… Maybe I do… _

A smile touched her lips as she remembered the blush that covered his cheeks. "What was he so embarrassed about?" she asked herself. Thinking of this, Catherine fell asleep. Her dreams drifted from embarrassed pirates to evil albinos as the night wore on.

She woke up early and left the room. Up on the deck, the sun was shining brightly. Catherine walked to the railing and leaned over to look at the water. It sparkled in the sunlight, small waves beating against the ship.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked a voice behind her.

Catherine gasped a turned to face the green eyed pirate. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" Catherine said. She pushed him back and turned back to look at the water.

Arthur smirked and leaned on the railing beside her. "Sorry love. It's not like I was trying to." Suddenly he blushed and looked away from her.

Catherine smiled down at the water. She let her eyes wander to the Brit's face. He was looking down also, his cheeks still a flaming red. She wondered why he was blushing until his green eyes turned to hers. She looked into his eyes a moment before averting her gaze.

"We're making good time. We should be in Britain within three months." Arthur said cheerfully.

"Great." Catherine said sarcastically.

The pirate smirked again and threw his arm around her shoulder. Catherine stiffened before glaring up at him. "It's alright Catherine. We'll be there before you know it." Arthur said happily.

She responded by pushing his arm off her shoulders and walking back below deck. The pirate sighed and followed her. She walked down to the mess hall and got her breakfast. Arthur ate with her in silence. Catherine noticed he seemed to be deep in thought.

"What are we going to do when we get to Britain?" she asked quietly.

Arthur stopped eating and looked at her. "Well I'm going to turn the Spaniard over, and you can do whatever you want. Why do you ask?"

Catherine put her plate down and looked at him. "I don't know. I've never been there before. I don't know anything about it."

"But you live in the colonies." Arthur said with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, thank you." She rolled her eyes. "Like I didn't know that."

Arthur smirked. "Okay, I get it. You're scared."

"Am not!" Catherine glared at the smirking blonde.

"Yes you are." Arthur set his plate down to cross his arms. Then his eyes softened and he leaned toward her. "You know, it's okay to be scared."

Catherine's eyes widened as she realized how close he was. Mere inches separated their faces. If she just reached her hand up she could touch his pale skin… A blush rose to her cheeks as she thought that over. Catherine leaned backwards, away from him.

Arthur blushed slightly, a frown replacing his usual smirk. He straightened up and walked out of the room. Catherine stood there a moment before hurrying to catch up. She walked beside him up to the deck. He smiled to himself as she looked down at her feet.

He walked to the helm with Catherine. Arthur looked out to sea with a faraway look in his eyes.

"I love my life." Arthur mumbled.

Catherine looked at him in surprise. "That's… Good to know."

He laughed and looked at her. "Sorry, I just had to say that. I love my life and…" He took a step toward her. "And everything in it."

She looked up at him. "Um… That's nice." A blush covered her face.

_What does he mean by that? And why is he standing so close to me? And what's with that look in his eyes? He's looking at me like he's in love! No, that can't be it. Can it?_

Arthur's face reddened as well. "Sorry." He stepped away from Catherine. "I forgot my manners for a second there." He smirked.

"Stupid pirate…" Catherine muttered softly.

"What was that?" The pirate glanced at her, his green eyes mischievous.

"Nothing…" Catherine said. She walked away from him, planning to go back to the office.

Arthur frowned slightly. "Catherine…" He trailed off, not sure what he wanted to say.

She turned to rest her sapphire eyes on him. "Yes?"

"Umm…" He stared at her. "Have a nice day." He smiled widely.

"Okay…" she said, walking away.

_Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Have a nice day? Really? What's the matter with me? The pirate thought._

Arthur felt like punching himself in the gut. He stared after Catherine who was walking away.

"I need advice…" he mumbled.

A determined look appeared in his eyes. He marched below deck and went to the brig. He walked in, locking the door behind him. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, and he saw the Spaniard chained to the wall, asleep. Arthur walked over to him and kicked him awake.

"What do you need, mi amigo?" Antonio asked sleepily. He glanced up at the pirate through a black eye. His face was covered in bruises and cuts. As he moved, his body hurt everywhere.

Arthur avoided his green gaze, and said, "I need your advice." He clenched his teeth together.

"With what?" The Spanish man sat up, wincing slightly.

"Catherine…" the pirate said through his teeth. He finally looked at Antonio.

"Ah… I see know." Antonio laughed. "You never were a romantic, Arthur."

The Brit rolled his eyes. "Can you help me or not, you bloody idiot?"

"Well that depends…" A smile crept onto his face. "What's in it for me?"

Arthur thought about this for a moment. "What do you want, Antonio?"

"Freedom." He said hopefully.

Arthur scoffed. "Not going to happen."

Antonio sighed. "Well, it was worth a shot…"

"Are you going to help me or not?" The pirate glared down at his prisoner.

After a moment, the Spaniard grinned. "Of course, Arthur. Now, why don't you explain your situation?" He leaned up against the wall, and looked at the other expectantly.

"I'm in love with her." Arthur said simply.

"Oh I see." Antonio chuckled and asked, "So what's the problem?"

"I don't know how to tell her."

"Just do it. Run up to the girl, kiss her and state your feelings. Pretty simple."

"She hates me though…" Arthur's voice had dropped to a whisper to hide the pain.

"You can't know that." Antonio said calmly.

"She told me to my face. That's proof enough for me."

"Well, you have to take a chance with her then. Maybe, she loves you back. Maybe she doesn't. You never can tell unless you ask her."

"And what if she doesn't? What am I supposed to do then?"

"You accept it and move on amigo." The Spanish man forced himself to his feet so he could look into Arthur's eyes. "Good luck with her."

The blonde looked into the olive green eyes of his prisoner. "Thanks." He said this with a scowl. Then he turned and walked from the room. Hurrying to the office, he prepared to knock on the door. He stopped himself just before banging his hand on the wood. He let out a sigh before walking away.

_No… It's not the right time. I'll tell her if she forgives me. Maybe… Hopefully… I'll just have to see._

Catherine walked back to the office. Her face reddened again when she thought about Arthur. Those bright green eyes… She couldn't take it anymore. There was something going on with him and he wouldn't tell her what it was. She walked into her usual living quarters and slammed the door.

Locking the door, she whirled around and looked for something to destroy. Finding nothing, she just collapsed on the couch. Her anger eventually faded.

_What do I do now? The way he was looking at me… I'm so confused. I can't be in love with him… I know that for a fact! But sometimes I wonder… _

Catherine sat up and glared across the room at the wall. Her thoughts ran in circles. The conflicting emotions gave her a headache. After a long moment of glaring, she sighed and walked to the door. She made her way to the deck and stopped when the sea air hit her. She breathed in the familiar scent. The afternoon sun heated up the deck, and shone brightly on the waves.

Catherine walked across the deck, watching the pirates scurrying around. She was reminded of her own father's crew. Except these men were filthy pirates… She sighed and let the memory go.

She looked around her for something to take her mind of the smirking Britt. Then her eyes saw something she really was hoping to avoid at the present moment. Arthur stood a few feet away from her, waving to get her attention. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"Hello, love." Arthur said happily. The wind whipped his messy blonde locks around his face.

She said nothing and just crossed her arms and looked away from him. He shrugged with a smirk on his face. "You're worse than my brother."

"Who Matthew?" she asked. Her eyes flickered to his face.

"No, my real brother." He said putting emphasis on the word real.

She finally looked at him, curiously. "You have a real brother."

"Yeah, Allistor Kirkland." The pirate grimaced slightly. "He's mean to me just like you." His lips pulled up in a smile again. "Though I guess, you're not as bad as him."

"Uh… Thanks, I think." Catherine said. "Why isn't he here with you?"

Arthur sighed, his smile fading. "My family is… complicated. We don't really get along."

"Oh, sorry." Catherine glanced down. She felt bad for the pirate but didn't understand why.

"It's not your fault, love." Arthur hesitated. "Catherine, I want to tell you…"

The Brit was interrupted by a member of the crew. "Captain!"

The pirate turned to the other man and screamed, "Oh for the love of all things good and holy, what do you want?"

The man stopped nervously, eyeing his captain's angry expression. "The prisoner wants to see you, sir."

"I just went down there earlier. What could he possibly want?" Arthur was still angry for having been interrupted and the last thing he wanted to deal with was that idiotic Spaniard.

"I don't know, sir." The other man turned to run off.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Then he quickly glanced over at Catherine. She was glaring at him. This took him by surprise.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You don't have to take it out on him, do you?" she asked.

"Well, no. I mean…" He looked at her in surprise. "Why do you even care?"

"Because, pirate or not, he's still a human being."

Catherine could not believe she had just said that. She was defending a pirate? Although she thought it was crazy, she continued to glare at the captain. Finally he laughed.

"You're right." He eventually managed to say. "Now I better go see what this idiot wants." His laughter died down and his lips turned down in a frown.

Catherine watched him walk off before following him. "Hey wait!" she called.

He stopped and turned in surprise. "What? Do you need something?"

She looked down at her feet. "Well, I just wanted to ask him about the albino, again."

"Oh, well okay." Arthur said. He pulled a key out of his pocket. "You go do that and just tell me what he wanted later." He handed her the key and walked off.

Catherine looked at the small piece of metal in her hand before walking below deck. She looked around for a moment before realizing she didn't know where she was going. After asking a pirate, he directed her to the brig. She unlocked the door and went inside.

She stared in horror at the crumpled heap of a man in front of her. Bruises covered his face and bits of dried blood stained his clothes. His eyes were closed and he was sleeping soundly. Catherine noticed the chains binding his arms and winced when she realized how tight they were on his wrist.

Her eyes were drawn back to his face when he let out a soft yawn. His olive green eyes fluttered open sleepily. "Arthur?" he asked. Then, he looked at her more closely. "No, you're Catherine, right?"

She nodded as he sat up, wincing in pain. "What can I help you with?" He smiled brightly to mask the obvious hurting.

"Um… Arthur was wondering what you wanted." Catherine averted her eyes from his face. "And I wanted to ask you more about Gilbert."

"Oh well, I just wanted to talk to him. That's all." The Spaniard said trying to avoid the subject.

"Oh." Was all Catherine said in reply. She waited for a few moments for the other to speak. When he didn't she looked back over at him. He had leaned back against the wall. "Where's the rest of your crew?" she asked suddenly.

A look of sadness crept into his eyes. "Dead. Arthur had them killed."

"I'm sorry…" Catherine's voice trailed off, not sure of what to say.

"So, you want to know more about Gilbert?" Antonio asked.

She nodded in reply and sat on the ground in front of him.

"Well, I told you about Ludwig. That's his brother. He lives with my brothers."

"Wait, why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"I don't know. Slipped my mind, I guess."

"Whatever… What else do you know?"

"He's my best friend."

Catherine stared in shock at the Spaniard. "You're friends with that filthy, disgusting, pirate?"

"Si." Antonio shrugged. "Now, why do you want to know?"

"He killed my little sister. I want revenge."

"Ah… I see now. I'm sorry for your loss." Antonio smiled sadly at her.

"Yeah, whatever…" Catherine said trying to hold back tears. "Why did Arthur kill your crew?"

"Because, he only has to turn me in for the reward. The others would have just been baggage."

"Stupid pirate." Catherine muttered. "I hate him."

Antonio laughed. "No you don't."

"How would you know?"

"Because, I can see it in your eyes. You're in love with him. Don't deny it!"

"I am not!" Catherine blushed.

"You're blushing. I'm right!" Antonio smiled triumphantly.

Catherine glared at him for a few minutes. "Fine, maybe you're right."

Antonio smiled wider. "Admitting it is the first step."

She scowled. Looking down at the ground, her mind started to drift. Her thoughts wandered to her feelings for Arthur again. Uncertainty plagued her again. Finally she looked back up at the Spaniard.

"What did you want from Arthur?"

"Oh well I was just going to talk to him about something."

"Well, he told me to find out what that was so…"

Antonio frowned slightly. "I don't know if he wants you to know or not."

"Tell me!" Catherine glared at him.

"Okay… He wanted advice on how to confess his love." Antonio smiled again noticing Catherine's dumbfounded expression. "And I think I might have given him some bad advice. But now, I think I might have been right."

"What do you mean by that?" Catherine asked. She glared at the man for a moment. "Who is he in love with?"

"You."

The word hung in the air for a moment. Catherine's cheeks lit up bright red. She averted her blue eyes to the floor.

"It's true. I told him to tell you. So he probably will tell you soon." Antonio said.

"I'm not sure about that…" Catherine said quietly. "I don't hate him. I think I might love him. But I told him I hated him and I fairly certain he believed me." She sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"Well, why don't you tell him then?" Antonio asked.

"No, I couldn't do that." Catherine said. She glanced over at him. "I wouldn't know how to even start."

"Te quiero…" Antonio mumbled.

"What?" Catherine asked, confused.

"Te quiero. It means I love you in Spanish. That's all you have to say. It can't be that difficult."

"You have no idea."

Antonio sighed. "Well if you won't tell him and he won't tell you then I don't know how to help."

Catherine stood up and looked back down at the Spaniard. "Thanks, anyway." She walked to the door but paused before leaving. "Can I do anything for you?" She glanced over at him pityingly. She knew the poor man would die when he arrived in Britain, and she felt bad for him.

"Si. You could come and see me every now and then. Give me some company. It gets boring down here with no one to talk to. Seeing a pretty face once in a while would help."

Catherine blushed and nodded. "See you later, Antonio."

"Adios, Catherine." The Spaniard smiled as she left, locking the door behind her.

Arthur walked below deck, making his way toward the brig. He was worried about Catherine, seeing how she wasn't in his office and not on the deck. Maybe sending her to the Spaniard wasn't such a good idea after all.

He walked down the short hallway and turned the corner. He saw Catherine coming out of the brig, locking the door.

"Hello, love." He said brightly.

She flinched a little before looking over at him. He immediately noticed there was a light blush on her cheeks. She brushed a few blonde hairs out of her face before saying, "Hello, Arthur."

The pirate smiled and asked, "Did you get the information you wanted?"

"Yes." She said simply. The girl walked past the Brit, and made her way toward the office. Arthur followed her, a little curious about what she had found out. She walked into the office, leaving the door open. He took this as an invitation and walked in also. Then she turned on him.

"Why did you kill his crew?" The girl gave him a hard glare, her fist clenched tightly.

"Uh… Well they would have been killed anyway." Arthur defended himself automatically. He was shocked at her outburst. What exactly had that idiot Spaniard told her?

"That wasn't your decision to make."

"This is my ship, is it not?"

"I don't care if you owned the whole ocean! That doesn't give you the right to kill innocent people." Catherine was almost screaming now.

"I'm a bloody pirate! What exactly do you expect from me?" Arthur yelled back.

"Maybe for you to act like a decent human being!" Catherine was shaking from anger. She clenched her eyes shut in order to hold back tears. "What did he ever do to you?"

Arthur's anger immediately vanished. "I… I don't know…" he stammered. He stepped forward and raised his hand to gently wipe a stray tear from her cheek.

When his hand touched her cheek she pulled back slapping his hand away. "Leave me alone!" Her eyes snapped open to glare up at him, fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." The pirate muttered, confused. He dropped his hand and lowered his eyes to the floor. He felt his face heat up as a blush spread across his cheeks. "Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset." She snapped. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Arthur asked. He felt sorry for the girl and honestly wanted to help her. She seemed so fragile sometimes. Then at other times, he feared for his life around her.

"No…" she said. "Well I…" Her sapphire eyes softened as she looked at his confused expression. "I don't know."

"Well I'm here if you do." Arthur said just above a whisper. He looked at the floor.

After a few moments of awkward silence, he turned to leave. He only stopped when he heard her mutter something behind him. He turned back around to face her.

"What was that?" he asked.

Catherine blushed bright red. "N-nothing…"

"Okay…" He turned to walk away again.

"Do you love me?"

Arthur froze in his tracks when he heard Catherine ask that question. His pulse sped up and a dark blush rose to his cheeks. He looked back over his shoulder at the blonde girl behind him. She was glaring at the floor, a blush covering her face.

"Well I… I…" the Brit stammered. Then he turned around and ran from the room, leaving Catherine standing there embarrassed.

Catherine stood there for a moment after he left. Then she ran to the door and slammed it closed. "Idiot…" she muttered.

_What is wrong with me? Why do I have to always do something stupid like that? Why can't I just learn to keep my mouth shut? Now what is he going to think? I know that Spaniard said he loved me but I just can't seem to believe it._

She sighed and walked to the couch. Sinking down onto the soft cushions, she felt completely exhausted. She wiped her cheeks of any tears that happened to break through.

_I have to get a grip. I'm letting him get to me. I just need to get him out of my head. That stupid smirk… Those emerald eyes… His perfect blonde hair… No!_

She shook her head to clear it of these thoughts. Then she laid down on the couch, slipping into a confused slumber.

Arthur ran from the room to hide his embarrassment. He stopped just a short way down the hall. He turned planning to go back but flinched when he heard the door slam closed. He walked past the door and went up to the deck.

The sun was now setting, painting the sky with hues of orange and pink. He leaned against the railing and looked down at his reflection in the blue swirling water. But in his mind he only saw Catherine's face.

He took the ring out of his pocket. The gems shined in the dying rays of the sun. He tried to imagine what it would be like to put this ring on Catherine's finger. He smiled a bit. The irony was just too much. A few weeks ago the idea of love was as strange to him as the ways of the universe. But now, it was as normal for him as breathing. He put the ring back in his pocket and looked back toward the setting sun.

* * *

**Yay! It's the end of the chapter. Okay, so maybe that's an overreaction. Oh well... Thanks for reading! I have the next chapter written already and it just needs to be edited, so it'll be up soon. But this is goodbye for now! So review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Ariving In Britain

**So, here's the next chapter! I hope y'all enjoy. Read and Review. **

* * *

The next few months passed uneventfully. Arthur tried a few more times to tell Catherine of his feelings but each time panicked and backed out. Catherine spent most of her time in the brig with Antonio. She had sparked up a fast friendship with the grinning Spaniard. But every second she spent with him made Arthur's anger and jealousy grow.

Catherine walked up to the deck after talking with Antonio for a few hours. She saw Arthur standing at the helm talking to some of the crew. She walked to the railing and looked out at the horizon. She stared for a minute before realizing what she was seeing. Land? Was that land?

She heard footsteps behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Arthur. He smiled and leaned on the railing beside her.

"We're docking today." He said.

She nodded and looked back at the strip of land in the distance. She suddenly thought about Antonio. He would most likely be killed when they arrived. She frowned, her eyes filling with tears.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked. He looked at her, his eyes full of concern. "You're crying."

"No I'm not!" she snapped turning away to wipe her eyes.

"Catherine, what's wrong?" Arthur asked.

She turned around and slapped him. Hard. Then she ran off to the office tears starting to flow freely down her cheeks. Arthur stared after her, his hand rising to touch his red cheek. A few crew members stopped to stare at him. He noticed and turned to glare at them.

"What?" he asked with a hint of malice in his voice.

The men all looked away shrugging, and then rushed off somewhere else.

Arthur sighed then walked off to the office to talk to Catherine. He went below deck and found the door open. Catherine was sitting on the floor, her head resting on her knees. He sat down beside her. She turned her face to look at him with a glare.

"Catherine, what is it?" he asked.

"Oh you know perfectly well. You're the queen's perfect little angel remember?"

He just stared at her in surprise. That was the last thing he was expecting her to say. He shook his head and muttered, "I don't understand…"

"Yes you do you stupid pirate! You know exactly what I'm talking about but you don't care!" Her eyes teared up a little so she looked away. "You don't care about anyone but yourself."

"That's not true." Arthur waited for her to say something but she stayed quiet, so he continued. "I care about my brothers, my ship, my crew, the queen… I even care about you, Catherine."

She whipped her head around at this statement. A dark blush covered almost her whole face. "You what?" she asked quietly.

"I…" Arthur just realized the significance of his words. "I care about you. You're special. Like nobody I've ever met before. And I l-" He stopped unable to say the word.

She looked away again, staring up at the wall. "Yeah, you what?"

"I… Nothing." He stood up and started to leave the room. He stopped at the doorway and turned to look back at her. She was watching him with a strange expression on her face.

"Please, love." He begged. "If I did something just tell me."

She shook her head, looking away again. The pirate sighed and walked out of the room. He looked back just in time to see her leave the office and run toward the brig. Again. He stopped and followed her at a slow pace. He wasn't sure why but he didn't like the fact that she spent most of her time down there. Maybe it was because it was with Antonio. In any case, he felt a lot of jealousy toward the man.

Arthur watched from a distance as she unlocked the door and went in. He went to stand by the door, listening to the conversation inside.

"Back so soon, Catherine?" he heard Antonio asked happily.

"Oh Antonio…" he heard Catherine say, her voice broke as if she were about to cry. This surprised Arthur and bugged him to no end.

"What's the matter?" the Spaniard asked with concern.

"We're docking today." She said simply.

"Ah, I see." The Spaniard's voice took on a depressed tone. "Well it's been nice knowing you Catherine."

"So that's it? You're just going to accept it, like that?"

"I already have. There's no point in me fighting it. I have no chance of escape. And even if I did, where would I run to? There's no ship waiting for me. I'd be trapped in Britain. Catherine, don't cry please."

Arthur listened as the girl tried to hold in her sobs. How stupid could he possibly be? Of course she was upset about Antonio. He himself had seen her grow close to the idiot. And he was the one bringing the Spaniard to his death. Fantastic.

He slowly walked away, trying not to make any noise. He definitely did not want Catherine to know he'd been spying on her.

_Now what? I can't just let him go. But if I don't, Catherine's sure to hate me forever. I just don't know anymore. Do I love her enough to betray my queen?_

Catherine felt tears spill from her eyes. "I can't help it!" she yelled at the brunette. "You're the only person I trust on this ship and now you're going to die, and it's partially my fault!"

"No Catherine!" Antonio shook his head and sat up a bit more, making the chains on his wrist rattle together. "It's not your fault. This is just one of those things that happen sometimes."

"But Antonio…" She held in a sob. "There's got to be something we can do to save you."

He shook his head again, smiling sadly. "No, I'm afraid this is the end of the line for me. But you…"

Catherine watched as Antonio forced himself to his feet. "What about me?"

"You have your whole life ahead of you. Maybe even a life with Arthur…"

At this Catherine scowled and glared at the wall. "Not a chance."

"As much as you'd like to deny it, you love him. And he loves you. It's destiny. Don't try to avoid it." He walked forward as far as the chains would allow.

With another sob, Catherine stepped closer and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back ignoring the chains cutting into his wrist.

"I don't want this Antonio…" she whispered.

"Neither do I…" He whispered back. "But it's unavoidable."

She nodded as the door to the brig suddenly opened. "I'll miss you."

"I know…" Antonio dropped his arms and stepped back as Arthur came in glaring between the two. "Goodbye Catherine."

She just shook her head looking away as Arthur unlocked his wrist, only to tie them together with a piece of rope.

"Come on." Arthur said turning to leave, dragging Antonio with him.

Catherine followed a few steps behind. She looked down at the ground trying to hide her tears.

Up on the deck the green eyed pirate stopped holding the Spaniard still as the ship came closer and closer to the port. With a mischievous smirk, Antonio looked back over his shoulder at the blonde girl. She looked up at him and wiped her eyes.

"Remember Catherine. It's destiny." He said.

"And what if I don't believe in destiny?" she asked.

His face softened a bit. "Then consider it my dying wish."

She just nodded and looked away, not able to hold his gaze.

Arthur listened to this exchange without saying anything. Then the ship pulled up at the dock and the crew started piling off. He went down the ramp pulling Antonio behind him on the rope.

The Spaniard's face pulled down in a frown. He started sending up silent prayers of which Arthur was unaware. This didn't matter however when they were met by a group of the queen's soldiers. With little more than a nod, Arthur handed him over, was handed a large bag of coins, and walked back onto his ship. Catherine still stood on the deck, watching Antonio being led away.

Arthur watched her for a minute before walking over to stand beside her. "Catherine, I'm sorry." He said after a few minutes.

She didn't respond.

The pirate sighed. "What did he mean by destiny?"

"None of your business." She said coldly.

He nodded. "I knew you would say something like that."

She finally turned so she was looking up at him. He looked down at her. She glared up at him with an intense look of concentration on her face. He just stared at her in confusion.

Eventually she sighed and looked down.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to bring myself to hate you for this." She said simply.

"You don't hate me?" he asked with a little too much hope in his voice.

"No." was all she said before turning to walk away.

Arthur reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her. "Then, what are your feelings exactly?"

Catherine just looked at him for a moment then yanked her arm away. "Figure it out, pirate." She then made her way to the ramp and started walking down it.

"Wait, Catherine!" Arthur called after her. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know!" she called back. "You said I could do whatever I wanted when we got here right?"

"Uh… Yeah go ahead. Just be back here before dark okay?" Arthur said. "We'll be leaving in the morning for Italy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" she said still walking away.

"Catherine, be safe!" he called.

Why was he worried so much? Sure London was a big place. Bigger than anywhere she'd been. But still, he shouldn't worry this much.

_I guess love makes you crazy…_

With that thought nagging him, he walked back into his office to sit for a while. After a few hours of staring at the wall he fell asleep in the chair.

Catherine walked away from the ship, ignoring the worried voice of the pirate. She wandered up the peer and into the main part of the city. She pushed her way through the crowd of bustling people. All around her people chattered on. She caught snippets of different conversation and found herself just following the flow of the crowd. She finally came to a less crowded area and stepped up onto the sidewalk to avoid a passing horse carriage. She continued walking, sometimes stopping to look in some of the shop windows. Hours passed without her noticing until she looked up and saw the sun was already setting.

She finally stopped and looked around her. She realized that the crowds were gone and the city was quickly filling with dark shadows. Her hand automatically went to her hip desperately looking for the hilt of her sword. When her hand didn't find it, she realized that she had left it on the ship. She glanced around nervously.

She turned to walk back in her original direction but soon realized she had no clue where she was. She continued until she was completely lost and confused. Her nervousness changed to fear when she happened to walk by a pub. Catherine looked down at the ground and kept walking. Almost as soon as she passed, three men walked out of the pub totally inebriated.

They laughed loudly and started stumbling down the street. She heard two of them following her and quickly sped up. This was a bad idea. One of the men happened to look up and notice the young blonde speeding away as fast as she could without running.

"Hey girl!" he shouted, his voice slurred. "Come here!"

Catherine ignored him and kept going.

She heard the men laugh raucously and start running after her. She immediately broke into a run. Her fear grew even more as the men continued in close pursuit. She turned around a corner to throw them off but realized it was an alley closed off by the wall of another building. She started backing out but ran into one of the men. She whirled around and raised her fists ready to fight.

They both laughed and glared down at her. She realized that fighting would be futile as both of the men were at least twice her size and drunk out of their minds. Even with this knowledge she stood her ground and fixed the nearest man with a death glare.

_This can't be happening. I should have never left the ship. Those men… No… This isn't happening. Not again. This was supposed to stop when I got away from him… I wish Arthur was here…_

Arthur woke up a few hours later. He walked up to the deck where a few members of his crew were already back. A few were drunk but that was completely normal. He stopped one of the sober ones and asked, "Have you seen Catherine?"

The man just shook his head and continued walking. Arthur glanced worriedly at the sky. The sun was gone and the first stars were beginning to show. He had a bad feeling about the whole situation. After a few minutes of thought, he walked to the ramp and made his way down into the city.

He walked for a few minutes before he started getting even more worried. She wouldn't have wandered this far from the ship, would she? Yes, yes she would.

He knew in his heart that something wasn't right. Thoughts of her getting herself into trouble caused him to break into a run. He found himself in front of a pub away from the most populated area of the city. He stopped, trying to catch his breath. A few men walked out. They laughed loudly and tried to walk past him. He stopped them.

"Have you seen a young blonde girl come by here?" Arthur asked.

The one man nodded. "I saw her when I came out with two friends. They chased after her, but I didn't want any part of it, so I came back in for another drink."

"Which way did they go?" the pirate asked, his anger flaring up.

"That way…" the drunken man said, pointing in the opposite direction from the way Arthur had come.

Without another word he took off in that direction, running faster than he ever had in his life. His feet pounded on the side walk, propelling him forward faster and faster.

_I have to get to her before… Before… No I can't even think about. If they lay one hand on her I swear I'll kill them. But… How long ago was this? Would she fight them? Yes, of course she would. But how long can she hold of two drunk men? Oh I don't know!_

He kept running until he wasn't completely sure if he was going in the right direction anymore. He looked around breathlessly. Then he froze. The silence of the street was ripped apart by a bone chilling scream.

"Catherine?" he shouted back. Arthur flat out ran toward the sound of the scream.

* * *

**I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible. Review and tell me how you think this story is going so far!**


	10. Revalations of Love and Fears

**Yay! I already have another chapter up. Read and Review please.**

* * *

Catherine readied herself for another punch as the men moved closer. She stumbled back until her back was against the wall. Without thinking she screamed as loud as she could. One man stepped forward and slammed her head back into a wall. This cut off her scream as her head swam. She slid down onto the ground.

Somewhere in the distance she heard her name. Maybe. Maybe not. She wasn't sure anymore.

_So this is how it ends? No revenge for Maggie. I'll never get to kill the albino. There's no doubt they'll kill me after they do who knows what to me. I'll never see Arthur again._

This last thought surprised her a bit. But she knew it was true and it bothered her more than anything else. Yes, there was no doubt in her mind now. No matter what he had done in the past, no matter what was going to happen to Antonio, she knew she loved Arthur. She loved him more than anything or anybody.

Her eyes filled with tears as the men came even closer. She closed her eyes and let the tears stream down her cheeks.

Suddenly, she heard another set of footsteps come into the alley. She heard the sound of a man panting. Her eyes opened a bit when she heard a sword being drawn.

"Get away from her!" the angry blonde man shouted.

"Arthur?" she mumbled.

The two men looked around at the armed man. One stepped forward not thinking about the sharp blade in the shorter man's hand. Arthur swung the sword and plunged it deep into the man's chest. He fell with a short cough and lay bleeding on the ground. With another quick blow the other's neck was sliced open and he fell dead near his friend.

Catherine looked up at her savior through tear filled eyes. He looked back down at her, and then dropped his sword with a clang. Arthur dropped to his knees in front of the girl. She sat up a bit and hugged him tightly. Surprised, he hugged her back. She sobbed into his chest, clinging to him.

After a few minutes, her tears quieted. She looked up at him with a tearstained face. She blushed a little pulling away. He let go of her and stood up. Then he offered her his hand. She took it and stood up beside him. He reached down for his sword. He wrapped one arm around her and led her out of the alley. She quickly wiped her eyes as they made their way back to his ship.

It was slow going, but eventually they made it just as the sun was rising in the east. Arthur carried her up the ramp, and ignoring the glances from his crew carried her below deck. He looked down and saw that she was asleep.

Arthur carried the girl to his office and laid her on the couch. He kissed her forehead gently and left the room making sure the door had locked. Then he walked up to the deck where the crew was bustling around readying the ship for the morning voyage. He stood and watched for a few minutes.

"Excuse me, sir?" he heard a voice behind him ask.

The captain turned to face a young man who was looking up at him almost in fear. "Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened exactly? To Miss Catherine?" the man asked.

With a sigh Arthur just shook his head. "She found herself in another bad situation."

The man nodded. "She seems to do that a lot."

"Yes…" Arthur trailed off, looking out to the sea.

The young man started walking away before his captain stopped him. "Yes, sir?" he asked turning back around.

"I appreciate that you care."

The man nodded. "We all do."

Arthur was a bit surprised by this but let the young man go without questioning him farther. The sun had risen fully in the sky and shined down at the pirate as he thought about what the young man had said. Surprised and confused he walked back below deck to his own room and fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up and ran up to the deck looking around for Catherine. She wasn't at her usual place by the railing. Just as he was about to go to the office to wake her up, he saw her walk up from below deck. He walked over to her quickly. She just stood there and stared at him. He looked down at her, not completely sure what to say or do. Then she handed him the key to the brig.

He looked down at the small metal object in his hand.

"What are you giving this to me for?" he asked in confusion.

"Well, I don't need it anymore." She said looking down sadly.

"Ah… I see." He slipped the key into his pocket. After a few minutes of silence between the two he asked, "Are you alright?"

"I am thanks to you."

She still didn't look up at him but he could hear the gratitude in her voice. He smiled a bit. This was the first time she had really shown any kind of thanks for anything that he did.

"Of course, love." He said.

Catherine turned to go back down to the office. Arthur looked after her before following slowly. She went into the office and left the door open for him to come in. She walked to the back of the room and looked at the map that was hung there.

Arthur walked over, and stood beside her. Finally he looked down at the blonde girl. She glanced up at him and blushed a bit before looking back at the map.

"What are you looking at?" Arthur asked.

"I don't really know." Catherine answered. She stepped forward a bit and traced the shape of Italy on the map. "I don't know what to expect. I don't know what to do."

Arthur watched her for a few seconds. "Catherine…" He paused until she looked back up at him. "You don't need to worry about anything. I'll make sure nothing else bad happens to you."

"I don't need you to!" she snapped and looked away. "I can take care of myself."

"I'm not saying you can't." Arthur defended himself. "I'm just saying it's okay to accept a little help sometimes." He hesitantly reached out to grab her hand.

She looked down at their hands for a few seconds before trying to pull away. Arthur then tightened his grip.

"Catherine, please listen to me!"

She looked up at him again. "I don't know what you can say that's going to make any difference." She blushed a little and tried to pull her hand away again.

"Give me a chance!" He finally let go of her hand but took a step closer to her. "All I want to do is help you."

"Why? Why do you seem to care so much?"

"Because…" Arthur trailed off not exactly sure how to answer.

"Because why?" she basically shouted at him.

"Because I love you!" he shouted without thinking.

His breath caught in his throat as he realized what he had just said. Catherine just stared up at him with an unreadable expression on her face. His face heated up with a dark blush.

For a few minutes they just stared at each other. Finally Catherine looked down. Arthur sighed and let his shoulders droop.

"I'm sorry…" he said frowning. "I don't know where that came from."

"Yes you do." She said. "You've been trying to tell me for months."

Arthur's face lit up bright red again. "How did you know that?"

"Antonio told me."

"Oh…" Arthur looked to the side. "Well, what…"

"What?" she asked a bit harshly.

Arthur flinched a bit surprised at her tone. "Do you l-" he stopped, unable to finish the question.

"I…" he heard her trail off uncertainly.

He looked back over at her. She had her hands clenched tightly into fists and was glaring at the floor like it held all the answers. After a few seconds her eyes flashed up to meet his. Her face softened a bit at his half hopeful half nervous expression.

"I do…" she whispered.

Arthur just stared at her, his face morphing into a mask of surprise. "R-really?"

Catherine nodded and blushed darkly. Arthur realized his face must have been just as red. A few more seconds of awkward silence passed.

"So…" Arthur started. "What now?"

Catherine shrugged and looked back down at the floor. They fell back into silence. Arthur looked away uncertainty plaguing his thoughts.

_I thought it would all just fall into place when I told her. Well I hoped it would. But now I'm still just so confused. She's not saying anything. Well I'm not either but… What is there to say?_

Suddenly he reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. She immediately tried to pull away from him. He only tightened his grip.

"Arthur! Let go!" she almost yelled struggling against him.

Finally, he loosened his hold on her and she pulled away pushing him back in the process. He stumbled back a bit surprised and looked at her again. She glared at him.

"Catherine…" Arthur started.

"No!" she said. "I can't do this! Not right now! Not ever!"

"Why not?" Arthur snapped suddenly feeling his temper flare up. "What's stopping you!?"

"It feels wrong!"

"What does!?"

"I can't be happy anymore!" Tears filled her eyes but she held Arthur's gaze.

"Why not?" he asked, his voice softening a bit.

"Because of Maggie!" Catherine's voice broke on her sister's name. The tears spilled over and ran down her face. "She's dead and it's my fault! It would be wrong for me to ever be happy again. I'm sorry but I just can't do this! I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you." She looked away starting to sob.

Arthur stared at her for a few minutes unsure of what to say. Finally he whispered, "It's not your fault Catherine. It can't be."

"You don't know. You weren't there."

"There's nothing you could have done to save her." Arthur stopped until she looked up at him. "I've known Gilbert for years. We've even been on the same crew together. Trust me, you couldn't have saved her."

Catherine stared at him for a minute then shook her head. "You just don't know what happened."

"Well how can I if you've never told me?" Arthur asked.

Catherine shrugged.

"Well, why don't you tell me?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because I don't know why!"

"Catherine…"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Please. I just want to help. You might feel better if you told someone."

Catherine just stared at him for a few moments. Arthur looked back at her expectantly.

Finally, she sighed and said, "Fine… I'll tell you if you think you just have to know."

Arthur nodded and grabbed her arm, pulling her over to the couch. He sat down with her next to him and waited. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath before telling him what happened that night.

Arthur listened without interrupting even when she broke down crying again. He just waited for her to continue. After she was through he just nodded.

"Catherine love, it still wasn't your fault." Arthur said.

"But if I had just…" Catherine trailed off.

"No." Arthur shook his head.

"I shouldn't have provoked him."

"You couldn't possibly have known what would happen."

"I know but…"

"Catherine you can't keep blaming yourself. I mean, do you really think Maggie would want you to punish yourself for something that wasn't your fault?"

Catherine shook her head. "No she wouldn't."

"Then why do it?"

"I don't know."

"Then stop."

Catherine looked up at him with tear filled eyes. Arthur held her gaze for what seemed like an eternity. Finally she broke it by hugging the pirate tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Arthur's thoughts ran together as he tightened his hold on the girl.

_Is this really happening? Yes it is. How long have I waited for this to happen? It feels like forever. She finally said she loved me! And she does. I can tell she's telling the truth. _

Eventually, she pulled away and wiped her eyes. Arthur watched her until she looked back up at him.

"So, to Italy?" Catherine asked with a hopeful expression.

Arthur smiled. "To Italy."

His smile faded, however, when he saw her face drop into a frown. "What am I going to do?"

"What do you mean, Catherine?" he asked confused.

"I don't know if I can do it. I've wanted revenge so bad but I don't know if I can go through with it. I don't think I can kill him."

Arthur listened to her ramble on for a few more seconds. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"I have to kill him! For Maggie!"

"No! Killing him won't bring her back. But if it will offer you some sort of peace, I'll help you do it. But if you can't, it's fine."

"No. I have to."

"No you don't…"

"Yes, I do! You don't understand!"

"Catherine…" Arthur slowly reached out to brush some hair out of her face in a soothing manner. She responded by slapping his hand away. He flinched back a bit surprised.

"Just get out!" she screamed at him.

"I just want to help."

"I don't want your help!" She stood up and walked over to the door. He stood and followed her.

"Catherine, listen to reason."

"Get out…"

Arthur felt his shoulders slump as he obeyed and slowly walked out the door. The door slammed closed behind him. He jumped a bit surprised at the loud noise. Then he slowly made his way up to the deck.

_Well that went bad in a hurry. I don't understand what happened. Why can't she just see that? I love her. All I want is what's best for her._

Suddenly someone bumped into him and he stumbled back a little. "Hey watch it!" he shouted.

"So sorry, sir." Mumbled a member of the crew as he flinched back a bit.

"Just watch where you going next time!" Arthur shouted.

"Yes, sir." The shorter man said starting to walk off again.

Arthur watched him for a minute before turning his attention to the small strip of land behind them. His home. He was leaving again. He always felt a twinge of sadness when he had to leave London. Then he suddenly remembered Catherine down below in his office.

_I ripped her from the only home she's ever known. And for what? A small chance she MIGHT get revenge on somebody I don't even know I can find again. I was wrong. I should just take her home and go after him myself. Bring him back to her! Yes! No… She would never go for the idea. She barely trusts me as it is._

Arthur shook his head to clear it of these thoughts. Suddenly, he heard a warning call from the crow's nest. He looked out toward the sea and saw a large ship making its way toward his. His eyes looked over it. Even from this distance he could recognize it. He felt his legs go weak as one thought entered his brain.

_Allistor Kirkland._

Catherine heard a commotion from the deck and ran up to find out what it was. She saw Arthur walking around frantically, ordering his men to propel the ship faster, ready the cannons, prepare for a fight. He looked utterly frazzled.

She'd never seen him quite like this before. Something wasn't quite right. She ran over to him a deep concern in her heart.

"Arthur." She tried to get his attention. When this didn't work she shouted at the top of her lungs, "ARTHUR KIRKLAND!"

He jumped a bit and looked over at her. "Catherine, what are you doing?"

"What's going on?" she countered his question with one of her own.

"See that ship." He paused until she nodded. "It's preparing to attack us. You have to get below deck. Now!" He started shepherding her back to the stairs leading below deck.

"No. If we're being attacked, I want to help." She planted her feet on the wood and refused to move another inch. She stared right into his bright green eyes.

Was that fear she saw there? Yes it most certainly was. What was he so afraid of?

"Catherine, you don't understand." He said. "That ship. I know the captain. He's bloodthirsty. Awful. You have to stay away."

"I can fight."

"I know but… It's not safe."

"I'll be fine." She patted the hilt of her sword. "I've got my weapon. I can help, Arthur."

Arthur shook his head. Catherine nodded. They stood staring at each other for a moment. Finally Arthur brought his hand back and slapped her. The shock of it made her take a few steps back. Then he grabbed her arm and dragged her down below deck to the brig. She stared at him shocked and confused.

"Arthur what are you doing?"

He opened the door and shoved her inside. "Maybe next time when your captain gives you an order you'll listen." Then he slammed the door and locked it.

"Arthur let me out!" Catherine ran to the door and started beating on it with the slim hope he might open the door. "Please Arthur."

After a few minutes of futile begging, she slowly backed away from the door and sat down in the corner. She felt a few tears come to her eyes and spill over her cheeks. Her face hurt where he hit her.

_I don't understand what I did. He's never acted like this before. An order? He's never ordered me to do anything. I'm so confused. I just don't get it. He's acting just like him… But that can't be. Arthur's nothing like him. Besides for his temper… But why would he just get mad for no reason like he used to. I don't want Arthur to become like that monster. It just can't happen._

She tried wiping her tears only to have them replaced with even more. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. Worry and confusion plagued her thoughts as she watched the door, waiting for Arthur to come get her.

Arthur ran back up to the deck just in time to see the ship pull up beside his own. Men boarded his own ship and started fighting with his crew. Arthur drew his sword and plunged into the thick of the fighting. Blood splattered everywhere as men fell to the deck.

Suddenly, Arthur was ripped off his feet and thrown back onto the wood. He looked up to see a tall man with fiery red hair and bright green eyes. "Allistor…" he said fear flashing in his eyes. He felt himself being ripped to his feet again.

"Stand and fight!" he heard the man yell.

The man. His brother. He was back again. Why couldn't he stand up to him?

Arthur shakily raised his sword. Metal clanked on metal as Allistor attacked him. Arthur fought back. He was the superior swordsman but fear caused his hand to shake. Allistor got the upper hand and soon knocked the sword out of the younger man's hand.

Arthur dived for it as he felt his brother's sword slice into his upper arm. His hand found the hilt of his weapon and turned it hitting his brother in the wrist. Allistor dropped his sword surprised.

Arthur raised his sword and pointed it directly against his brother's throat. "Call off your men!" the victorious Brit ordered.

With a harsh glare directed at the younger man he shouted out the order to stop fighting. Slowly the brawl around them came to an end with Arthur's crew smiling triumphantly. The clanking of metal sounded out as the enemy crew dropped their swords.

"You've gotten better Arthur." The red head said.

Arthur just nodded.

"What are you going to do exactly little brother?" The man's Scottish accent was thick with a hint of teasing under it.

Arthur glared for a minute before turning and walking away. As he sheathed his sword he yelled over his shoulder, "Kill them all."

He quickly walked below deck, the sounds of a massacre behind him. He almost ran toward the brig and paused in front of the door to dig in his pocket for the key. He had been so nervous before about what would happen to her if she stayed on deck. Now he was just worried what she was going to think of him now.

_How am I going to explain my way out of this one? Is she mad? Probably… I can't believe I actually hit her like that. I could've handled that so much better. Well what's done is done. I hope she won't kill me for this one._

He unlocked the door and walked inside. It was worse than he could have imagined. She had fallen asleep on the floor of the brig curled into a ball. She had tearstains on her face. A bruise was starting to form where he'd slapped her. He quickly crossed the room and dropped to his knees in front of her, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Catherine…" she heard her voice being called through the fog that surrounded her mind. She slowly forced her eyes open. The face looking down at her was fuzzy for a few minutes before he slowly came into focus.

"Arthur?" she mumbled, a bit confused.

"Yes, love. It's me." He answered.

Catherine suddenly sat up and pushed him back. Then she scooted back a bit glaring at him a bit nervously.

He didn't attempt to move any closer. They stared at each other for a few minutes before she shakily stood up and walked around him. He stood and followed her until he realized she was trying to go to the deck.

He grabbed her hand pulling her back. "No Catherine. Don't go up there right now."

She struggled to get away from him. "Let go of me. I'll do what I want!"

He tightened his hold on her hand. "I will not let you go up there!"

"What are you going to do? Lock me up again?"

"No…" he loosened his hold a bit.

She pulled completely away and ran up to the deck. He followed right behind her until she stopped dead in her tracks.

The deck was still covered in the bodies of all the dead men. They were methodically being thrown into the ocean by Arthur's own crew. Catherine just stared in horror at the scene before her.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because we had to…" Arthur answered with a sigh.

She turned planning on yelling at him again but her breath caught in her throat as she started to sob. She suddenly hugged him tightly burying her face in his chest. She felt Arthur's strong arms wrap around her as her tears flew freely, probably ruining his shirt.

They stood like that for a few moments before Catherine finally stopped crying. She let go of him pulling away and ran back down to the office. As she expected, she heard Arthur's footsteps behind her.

She left the door open and went in laying down on the couch. He came in and closed the door behind him. She watched him walk over to the desk then back to the door then back to the desk. He paced for a few minutes, obviously thinking about something.

"Arthur?" Catherine asked.

He didn't stop pacing but said, "What is it?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Hit me? Lock me up?"

He stopped pacing and looked over at her. She stared back confusion in her eyes. Finally he sighed and walked over to the couch. He sat down beside her as she sat up a little.

"The ship that attacked us was my brother's." he said. "I've seen what my brother can do and I couldn't let you see that. And I honestly wasn't sure I would make it out alive."

"So? It would've been better if I had helped."

"No. If we had lost he would've killed the entire crew. Including me. And more importantly you." He reached over to touch her bruised cheek. She flinched back. He slowly retracted his hand.

"I thought if I could keep you below deck he would think you were a stowaway or something and let you go. Especially if you were locked up in the brig." He continued.

"But you didn't have to hit me!"

"No… For that I'm sorry. I just lost control again."

"That's your excuse?"

"I know it's a pathetic one."

Catherine looked away not knowing what to say. Finally Arthur reached over and turned her face back as gently as possible.

"I love you Catherine. I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose." He said.

She blushed and pulled her face away from him. "How could you have not done that on purpose?"

"It wasn't supposed to be that hard…"

"But it was…"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing! It's already done so don't worry about it. Just get out of here."

Arthur nodded and slowly stood up and walked to the door. Opening it, he left slamming the door closed behind him. Catherine laid back down and drifted off into a fitful sleep full of nightmares.


	11. Scars of the Past

**So here's the next chapter. This is when the story starts going deeper into Catherine's past. So, that's just a warning. Anyway, read and review. Remember I don't own Hetalia and never will. **

* * *

Arthur walked up to the deck. The crew was bustling around like ants over sugar. He was glad to see all the bodies had been disposed of. He walked up to the helm and stood behind the large wheel.

"Captain?" he heard a voice behind him. He turned and saw the short Scotsman Smith had walked up behind him.

Arthur felt his face turn up in a smile. "Yes?"

"How is Miss Catherine doing? She seemed a bit shook up earlier."

The pirate's smile faded into a frown. "She's angry with me. Again."

"And this is new because?"

"This time I actually did something very wrong. And I don't know how I can make up for it."

"Did you say sorry?"

"Yes. She told me to stop apologizing."

"Then you have to show her how sorry you are. Don't tell her with words. Prove it with actions."

"How?"

"I don't know. You know her better than I do." Smith turned walking off, leaving the dumbstruck Arthur standing with a confused look on his face.

With this in his mind, the blonde looked up at the evening sky. The sun had started to go down as dusk approached. With a half-sigh, half-yawn, he slowly made his way down below deck.

As he was passing the door to his office, he heard a scream from inside. He froze, terror making his heart skip a few beats. One thought haunted his mind.

_That's Catherine's scream._

He turned and tried the door. Locked. He banged on the wood. No response. Dead silence. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a few members of the crew run down the stairs into the hallway. Confusion painted their faces as they stared at the captain for a minute. It was quiet in the hall as every man held his breath, including Arthur.

_Why did she scream? Is someone hurting her? How would anyone even get in there? What's going on? I have to get in there!_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as another scream came from inside the room. "Break down the door!" he shouted.

The men just stood there unsure of what to do. Arthur didn't waste any more time on them. He backed up a bit and ran forward. His shoulder rammed into the wood of the door with enough force to throw him back. The door on the other hand, did not budge. He repeated this a second time. This time the frame broke slightly, as inside Catherine screamed again.

The exhausted Brit hit the wood one more time before the door gave way. It fell to the floor and he collapsed on top of it. Then he scrambled to his feet looking around desperately for Catherine.

She wasn't on the couch. That was his first realization. He looked over and saw the other men had walked to the door and were looking in uncertainly.

"Where is she!?" Arthur shouted at them. In his rational mind, he knew they couldn't possibly know but he was having a mental breakdown.

Then he heard a quiet sob from the direction of the desk. He quickly ran around there and saw Catherine. She had her knees brought up to her chest and her head resting on them. She was still crying. He didn't know why.

Arthur slowly reached down grabbing her arm, planning to pull her to her feet. Her reaction was both immediate and shocking.

She screamed again ripping her arm away and holding it above her head in a defensive position. "Get away from me!" She shouted.

By now, all the men had filed into the room and stood silently watching as Arthur tried once again.

"No!" the terrified girl shouted again. "Please don't hurt me!" The fear in her voice was real and both surprised and angered Arthur.

His own voice rose almost to a shout as he replied, "I'm not! Now just stand up and stop this!" He grabbed her wrist again.

She flinched back and struggled until he let her go. Then, she scooted back until she was completely under the desk.

"Catherine!" Arthur shouted confused at her actions.

One of the men that had been watching suddenly stepped forward and shouted, "Captain! Stop this!"

The rest of the men backed up a bit, isolating him even more from the group. Arthur turned fixing him with a glare. The man gulped but stood his ground.

"What did you say?" Arthur asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry sir but…" he trailed off unsure of himself. "I'll tell you outside." The man turned walking out of the room ignoring the shocked stares of the other men. No one spoke to the captain like that. He knew he probably just signed his death warrant.

Arthur charged after him. The other men followed and continued up to the deck. They all looked over at their crewmate slightly sympathetically.

When they had all cleared out Arthur turned a death glare on the poor man. "Now, what did you want to tell me?"

The man looked away back into the room. "You handled that completely wrong."

"And how would you know?"

"You honestly don't get it do you?" he glanced back over at his captain.

Arthur gritted his teeth. "Get what?"

"You can tell by the way she acts. The crying. The mood swings. The screaming. The inability to trust anyone. The hatred for the world."

"All that means nothing to me."

"Captain! How much do you actually know about her?"

"Not much. Just the fact her sister was killed, and she's dead set on revenge. Her parents are dead. She lives on the streets. That's about it." Arthur's expression turned thoughtful. "Why? Have you figured something else out?"

"Yes. She was beaten."

Arthur looked at the man in shock. "Beaten? By who?"

"I wouldn't know that. But think about it. Since she's been here, all she's done is try to avoid people. She works hard not to make anyone angry. She locks the door. She screamed when you tried to help her up. She has all the tell-tale signs."

"But I…"

"And you hit her."

"I didn't know."

"It doesn't matter. Just think of the memories you brought back."

"No… I didn't mean to."

"But you did. And now you're making it worse."

"I would never hurt her on purpose. I love her!"

"We all know that. And she might love you too. I don't know. Either way you need to make this better. You caused the girl I watched beat you, the best swordsman I've ever seen, in a sword fight turn into that sobbing mess in there. Now, if you ever want her to look at you the same way again, go in there and fix it."

Arthur stood there in shock at his words as he walked around him and back up to the deck. He listened to the cries from inside his office for a few more minutes before slowly walking back in.

He walked around the desk and dropped to his knees in front of her. She looked up at him through her messy blonde locks. She was still crying. He started to reach over but she flinched a bit so he dropped his hand.

"A-Arthur…" she muttered.

"Yes love?" he asked softly.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked in confusion.

"For whatever I did."

"You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did. I made you mad somehow. But I don't know how to fix it because I don't know what I did."

Arthur shook his head. "No you didn't. I just have to learn to control my temper." He slowly stood up and walked away from the desk a bit.

Catherine slowly crawled out from under the desk and stood up in front of him. They stared at each other for a minute.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Absolutely." He said with a smile.

She stepped forward a little bit. He did the same planning on hugging her. Instead she surprised him by raising her own hand and slapping him as hard as she could.

He winced a bit. "Now that's the Catherine I know…"

She just looked up at him then wiped her eyes. "You have to admit you deserved it."

He smirked a bit. "True."

"You're not mad?"

"No."

"But you always get mad."

"Not anymore."

She looked away letting her hair hide her face.

Arthur's face turned down into a frown as he reached over and gently brushed the blonde locks away. "Catherine, love, what happened exactly?"

"When?"

He was surprised she didn't pull away or flinch. So, he tucked the hairs behind her ear and asked, "What was going on in here? You started screaming. I thought you were being attacked. What happened?"

"I just had a bad dream is all." She said smiling half-heartedly. "A nightmare really."

"No Catherine. It's more than that. I know it is."

She frowned again staring at the floor. "It was a memory. At first I was just dreaming and I guess I screamed in my sleep. When I woke up all I heard was someone banging on the door. It was you I guess. You reminded me of someone. Then you came in and you were angry. I didn't know what to think. I was terrified. Of you."

Arthur slowly stepped forward pulling the girl into a hug. She stiffened a bit starting to pull back a little. He immediately let her go frowning. She just shook her head hiding her face with her hair again.

"I'm sorry, love." He said quietly.

"No, it's fine. I just don't want this right now." She answered.

"I know." Arthur said. "Just know that I love you okay?"

Catherine nodded, blushing lightly. "I love you too."

Arthur smiled at her words. "You should go back to sleep. It's late."

At first she nodded. Then she looked over at the doorway shaking her head. "I won't feel safe without the door locked."

"Then what are you going to do? Never sleep again?"

She shrugged. "I just can't do it, Arthur."

He sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the key to his room and tried to hand it to her. She just looked at it for a minute.

"What does that open?" she finally asked.

"It's for my room. You can just move in there."

"No, I don't want to take your room." She protested.

"It's fine."

"No."

"Catherine!" He reached over grabbing her arm and put the key in her hand. "Just take it."

She shook her head a bit looking up at him. "I don't want it."

"Well where else can you sleep?"

"Can I have the key to the brig?"

"No. You're not going to sleep in the brig."

"But Arthur…"

"No buts. Just sleep in my room for tonight. We'll try to fix the door tomorrow okay?"

She finally nodded and turned to walk out of the room. She stopped and looked back at him. "I don't know where it is."

He sighed a bit and walked over leaving the room. He heard her following him so he continued until he was standing in front of his door. She unlocked it and walked in a bit uncertainly. He stood, leaning on the frame of the door watching her.

She walked back over blushing a bit. "Thank you."

He smiled widely. "Of course, dear. Anything for you."

Her blush darkened as she nodded.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Yeah… Goodnight." She repeated back.

He leaned in kissing her cheek lightly before pulling the door closed and walking back down the hallway to his office. He went in and laid on the couch. He rolled over and over trying to get comfortable.

_How does she sleep on this thing? _

Eventually he gave up and just drifted off to sleep dreaming about Catherine.

Catherine felt her hand rise and touch her cheek. It still stung a bit from the kiss he had given her right on top of the bruise.

_He kissed me. He kissed me? Why did he kiss me? Oh yeah… He loves me. But still… He kissed me. I don't know whether to blush or slap him. _

Her hand fell from her face as she turned to look at the large bed in the center of the room. She slowly walked over and laid down on the edge. It was a lot more comfortable than the office's couch. She slowly drifted off into her first peaceful sleep in a few months.

A pounding on the door woke her up. She sat up and looked around. The knocking did not stop. She slowly got up and walked to the door. She opened it to reveal a young member of the crew.

"Uh… Miss Catherine?" he asked confused.

"Yes?" she asked groggily.

"Is the captain here?"

She felt herself blush. "No, he's in the office."

"Oh… Sorry to bother you."

She watched him walk back down the hallway before closing the door. Then she went and laid back down on the bed. She slowly drifted off again.

"Captain…" Arthur heard come from the doorway. He groggily sat up and looked over.

"Is there some sort of problem?"

"No sir." Said the young man. "You don't normally sleep this long so I decided to wake you up."

"Why?"

"No particular reason."

Arthur sighed and stood up, stretching his stiff muscles. "How does she sleep on that thing?"

"Why were you?"

"Catherine didn't want to sleep in here because of the door."

"Oh… I see." The man said looking down at the door still on the ground. "Why didn't you just sleep with her then?"

Arthur felt his face heat up in a dark red blush. "What are you, crazy? Just get out!"

"Yes, sir." The man left leaving Arthur standing there embarrassed.

He waited for a few more seconds before walking up to the deck.

Catherine woke up again a few hours later. She sat up and looked around at the lavish room. Large bed. Several bookcases. Full length mirror. Drawers holding who knows what.

Her attention was diverted by another knock at the door. She quickly stood and went to answer it. Opening it, she saw the smiling Brit leaning on the opposite wall. She quickly moved out of the way so he could come in the room.

He walked in and pulled her into a hug. "Good morning, love." He said happily.

Before she had a chance to react, he let her go and smiled again.

She blushed but smiled back. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

He frowned. "No… How do you manage to sleep on that couch?" He stretched his back, making the joints pop and crack.

She shrugged. "It's better than the ground."

"True."

An awkward silence fell upon the two. Arthur glanced around for a second before saying, "You can stay in here until we get to Italy. Then we'll figure it out from there."

"No you said just for last night." Catherine protested.

"And I lied… Get over it." The Brit smirked a bit. Then he walked over and laid down on the bed. "I think I'm going to sleep a few more minutes though." He yawned.

Catherine just watched him for a minute before slowly walking out of the room. She quickly made her way up to the deck. Taking her normal place at the railing, she leaned against the wood staring down at the swirling blue water.

She found her mind wandering over the events of the past night. She had shown Arthur a side of her she never wanted him to see. What had exactly happened last night? She honestly didn't know. She wasn't sure if it had been a dream or a memory.

_I could have sworn I heard his voice. But it was Arthur… I'm so confused. The memories are coming back. I don't want them to… He's gone now. He doesn't have any effect on me now. But that's not true. He always will because of… But I can't let that ruin what I have with Arthur. What do I have with Arthur? I love him. I think he loves me. But his anger… It's just like…_

She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when Arthur leaned on the railing beside her. She jumped a bit surprised by his sudden appearance.

"A few minutes of extra sleep is actually pretty helpful…" Arthur said smiling happily.

Catherine nodded looking back out to sea.

Arthur's smile faded a bit. "Catherine…"

"What?"

"Can I do anything for you? I mean, I know your life hasn't been easy so if there's anything that I can do…"

Catherine blushed lightly. "No, I'm fine." She looked back over at him. His face showed serious concern. "Really! I'm perfectly fine."

Arthur stared at her in disbelief. Then sighed and shook his head. "Eventually I'll figure you out."

"Nothing to figure out…" she muttered.

Arthur chuckled lightly. "One of these days Catherine, one of these days…"

"Idiot…"

Arthur smirked, and then frowned again. "How's your face?"

Her hand automatically rose to the bruise on her cheek. "Better…"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine." Catherine lowered her hand and stood up straight. "I'm going to go get something to eat." She started walking but paused. "Uh… You coming?"

"Sure if you want me to…" Arthur started following her.

Together, they walked to the mess hall and got their food. They ate in silence until Catherine suddenly put down her plate and left. She ran up to the deck again quickly wiping tears from her eyes. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around bumping into Arthur.

"Catherine, what…?"

He never finished his sentence as she hugged him tightly letting the tears fall freely and run down her cheeks. The surprised pirate hugged her back, not knowing what to say.

"Arthur, I can't do this anymore." she said.

"Can't do what?"

"I can't just pretend everything's okay when it's not."

"You don't have to, love."

"Yes, I do. There's nothing anyone can do."

"Tell me what you need. I'll do anything."

"You can't! Don't you get that? Nobody can do anything for me ever again!" Catherine pulled away and turned pushing past him to run to the office. She realized there was no door so she ran to the bedroom instead. Arthur followed close behind.

"Stop following me!" she shouted. "I don't want to see you right now."

Arthur stopped in his tracks. "But I just want to help…"

Catherine walked a few more steps before stopping and turning around. "You can't." she said simply.

"You keep saying that, but you can't know that. It could be something so simple I could do to help. So tell me, and we'll see."

"No, I know you can't."

"You can at least let me try."

"What's the point? Nothing can be done about the past."

"That's true. But maybe telling someone will help you deal with it."

Catherine shook her head. "I can't tell you. You wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Yes I would. I have no doubt that you've been through something in your life. I even have some idea what it is. But I'll never know for sure unless you tell me."

"Then I guess you'll never know."

"Catherine let me help you…"

"Leave me alone!"

"No!"

"What?" Catherine glared at him. He usually backed off by now and just let it go.

"No I will not leave you alone." Arthur walked forward and grabbed her shoulders before she could try to run away again.

"Please let me go… Just drop the subject." She tried to pull away only to have his grip tighten. "Arthur…"

"I care about you. I just want to help you move on past whatever happened before we met so you can be happy."

"No. I can't be happy. It's not possible." She looked down to avoid his eyes.

"Catherine, don't say that. You just have to stop living with this idea that nothing will ever go right and that no one can be trusted. You can trust me! I'll always be here for you."

She shook her head. "You say that now but in a few weeks, months, or whatever you'll find someone else with fewer issues than me. You'll forget I even exist."

"No. I've never loved anyone like I love you. No one will ever replace you."

"That's what everyone says. And that's what always happens." Catherine let a tear roll down her cheek, hoping that Arthur would just let her go so she could go somewhere and cry. She was emotionally wore out and was about to break. Her body literally shook from the effort to hold in the sobs threatening to come out.

"Not with me. I promise."

"Oh really? That sounds familiar too."

"Please, don't compare me to the people in your past. I'm nothing like them."

Suddenly she planted her hands on his chest and pushed him back using every ounce of strength she could muster. He let go of her and stumbled back barely catching himself before he fell.

"Nothing like them? I don't think so!" She glared up at him and clenched her fist tightly to keep herself under control. "You are exactly like them! This is proof enough that you're exactly like him!" She raised her hand up and pointed at the dark bruise that covered her cheek. Then she turned and ran down the hallway to the bedroom and slammed the door closed.


	12. Nightmare

Arthur stood in the hallway shocked for a few minutes. Her last words ringing in his mind, he couldn't get the memory of hitting her out of his mind.

_She said him. Who's him? Why won't she tell me anything? Oh yeah… I'm an idiot that can't control his temper for five seconds. Well, I've really botched this one up._

He slowly walked down the hallway to the door of his bedroom. He stood there a few minutes unsure of what he should do next. He heard a quiet sob from the other side and sighed a bit. It was hopeless. She'd never trust him enough to tell him the real story.

He slowly reached out to knock but just let his hand slide down the door to the handle. He stared at it for a moment before twisting it. Surprisingly, it clicked as the knob turned and the door swung inward. He looked at Catherine who was sitting on the edge of the bed with her face turned away from him. He quietly walked in and stopped waiting for her to react.

"It's rude to walk in without knocking." She said quietly.

"I know." He replied.

Silence fell over the two. Catherine stared at the ground waiting for him to leave. Arthur watched her waiting for her to look at him. Her long blonde hair hid her face from him.

Finally he walked over and sat down beside her. She scooted away a bit. He grabbed her arm making her look over at him.

"Do you honestly think I want to hurt you in any way?" he asked. He let go of her arm.

She shook her head and looked away again.

"Then why are you so afraid of me?"

"I'm not afraid of you." She whispered.

"Yes you are!" he shouted. "Don't try to deny it!"

She flinched a bit. "Don't yell, please."

"Why not? You yell at me all the time!" His temper flared up again and grabbed her arms and turned her around to face him. He saw fear flash in her eyes.

"Arthur let me go!" she shouted.

"Why should I? Why should I!?" he tightened his hold on her considerably and glared.

She shrank back a bit and started crying. "Please don't hurt me again. I'll do anything…"

Arthur's anger suddenly dissolved when he saw this. He let go of her and stood up. "I…"

"Please…" she begged quietly looking up at him with fear. "Do whatever you want, just don't hurt me anymore."

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

"Then what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Nothing. I… Catherine, I don't want to hurt you ever. I just lose my temper sometimes."

"That's what you always say." She shook her head looking away. "No, that's what he always said. It's not you, it's him. I'm sorry. You didn't do anything."

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who should be sorry here. Catherine, look at me." Arthur stared down at the girl hoping for some sort of positive reaction. She just shook her head. He could see her body still trembling from fear. She looked utterly pathetic.

_I did this to her? What's wrong with me? I love this girl and look what I've done. I used to think she was so strong. All alone in the world, standing on her own. Now, she's just a trembling little girl that needs help. I wish I knew how to._

"Catherine." He tried again. There was still no response. He took a deep breath before turning around to leave. He didn't want to lose his temper again. Never again… Just as he was leaving, he heard a muffled sob. In the doorway he turned around and saw Catherine with her face on her palms trying to stop the crying.

He stood there watching this for a minute. "Don't cry." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

"It's not you…" she managed to choke out between sobs. "Not your fault… I'm sorry…"

Her apology brought his anger up to a boil. "Stop apologizing!"

She flinched and looked over at him.

He gritted his teeth for a minute letting his temper calm a bit before saying quietly, "You don't need to apologize for anything, so you should just stop."

She stared at him with confused blue eyes. "But you're angry…"

"No I'm not." He smiled a bit.

"Yes, you are. Or you were…" Catherine shook her head a bit. "I must have done something."

"No of course not, love."

"People don't get mad for no reason."

"People aren't afraid of someone else for no reason either."

"I'm not-"

Arthur stepped forward and cut her off. "Yes you are. I just want to know what I did or what I said that made you so jumpy around me. I don't want to hurt you. And I want you to trust me. So tell me."

"But, you won't love me anymore…" she whispered quietly looking away again.

This answer surprised Arthur. That had been the last thing he'd been expecting her to say. Walking around the bed he kneeled down on his knees in front of her. He waited until she willingly made eye contact with him.

"Nothing, and I mean literally nothing could ever make me love you any less than I do. Don't ever forget that okay." He grabbed her hand and held it tightly staring up into her eyes intently.

"But, he always told me that I could never be loved again."

"I don't know who 'he' is but he's not important anymore."

"You don't understand…"

"Then enlighten me."

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Why?"

"It's too hard."

"Do you trust me?"

"I… I don't know."

Arthur sighed. "Well there's the problem." He stood up letting go of her hand. "We'll work it out." He smiled down at her, trying to look reassuring.

Catherine stood up and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back a little surprised at the sudden show of affection.

"Can I just have awhile to think things through?" she asked quietly looking up at him.

Arthur stared down at her for a second. "Take all the time you need…"

She pulled away from him and walked to the door. Arthur followed her not exactly sure what she had meant. She stopped and let him step out of the door ahead of her. He turned expecting her to follow only to have the wooden door slammed in his face.

"Oh. That's what she meant…" he muttered.

He stared at the door for a few more seconds before slowly trudging up to the deck. The afternoon sun was high in the sky. It was warm. Hot even. The captain walked to the helm and stared out at the daunting ocean all around him. Even with his many years of sailing experience, he didn't know all there was to know about the seas.

Just like he still didn't know everything about Catherine. Would he ever? It was doubtful. She was so untrusting. Arthur didn't know how to change that.

_I have to control my temper. If I keep yelling at her for nothing then she'll never trust me. How can I help her though? I'm so confused. This is all so new to me. But I still need to know what's wrong with her. Now that I know my crew member's theory I'm terrified what else may have happened to her._

Catherine slammed the door closed and walked over to the bed. She wasn't tired but she laid down anyway. She thought about the time but then realized she didn't care. She tried to wipe her eyes with one hand but soon gave up and just let the tears flow freely down her cheeks.

_What am I doing? Arthur just wants to help but I just can't tell him anything. He says he'll love me no matter what, but I honestly don't believe that. He always told me that if anyone found out they'd hate me. I can't let Arthur find out. He was right. No one can know what he did to me…_

Eventually the tears stopped and she felt herself starting to drift toward unconsciousness. She closed her eyes and let the blackness of sleep envelope her. Her hopes of a dreamless sleep were shattered however, when the face that haunted her popped into her mind.

His voice echoed around her mind, "You're worthless! Nobody will ever love you. You're lucky I'll even touch you, you filthy little street rat."

Her brain tried to deny it. "No, Arthur loves me."

"No one will love you when they find out what you've done." The voice said.

"You mean what you did to me?"

"What you brought upon yourself!"

Her dream quickly took a turn for the worse as it changed into a memory. Soon she awoke drenched in a cold sweat and physically shaking from the fear. She could almost hear his voice still ringing through the room.

"You're mine."

She shakily stood up and ran from the room and up to the deck. The sun had set and the deck was clear of any people. The darkness seemed to almost wrap itself around her and suffocate her. Catherine turned back around and walked below deck. She stopped at the office door and looked inside.

Arthur was asleep on the couch his blonde locks falling in front of his eyes. The blonde girl stood in the doorway and looked at him for a few seconds before slowly walking inside. She sat down on the other side of the room and pulled her knees up to her chest. She didn't want to go back into the room alone. She yawned lightly and rested her head on her knees. She drifted off again, her dreams less fitful than before.

* * *

**Please Read and Review. It makes me so happy to know what my wonderful readers think. Just tell me what you think or just if you enjoyed the story. Anyway, the next chapter's in the works but probably won't get posted until next week.**


	13. Strengthening the Bonds

The next morning a voice broke through her subconscious. "Catherine."

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up and around. Her eyes fell on Arthur sitting on the couch. He looked at her groggy and confused.

"What are you doing in here, love?"

"I'm sorry. I just had a nightmare and I…" she trailed off and shrugged.

The pirate yawned. "You could have just woke me up."

"I didn't want to bother you."

"I'm here for you whatever you need, whenever you need it."

"I didn't need anything. I just didn't want to be alone."

Arthur smiled. "Well that's fine too."

Catherine blushed and smiled back. She stretched out her legs then stood up. Arthur stood also and stretched his stiff joints. Then he slowly walked over and hugged the girl gently. She hugged back not really thinking about it.

She felt his arms tighten around her, pulling her closer to him. Automatically, she started to pull back expecting him to let her go. He didn't. She looked up at him nervously.

"Arthur what are you…?" she started to ask but was cut off by his reply.

"Please, don't be afraid. I just want you to be happy and let me prove that I love you." He was blushing lightly but looking down into her eyes with nothing but love.

Guilt immediately washed over her. Arthur obviously just wanted to help her and she was constantly pushing him away. "I'm sorry." She shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing's wrong with you." Arthur dropped his arms and stepped away. "You don't need to be sorry for anything. I just don't want to hurt you in anyway. I want you to know that."

"I do." She whispered. She wrapped her arms around herself. "But I can't help my reactions sometimes. It's like my body acts before my brain can catch up."

"Why do you think that is?" Arthur asked.

"Because I…" she stopped and turned away. "I don't want to talk about this."

She heard the pirate sigh. "I understand, love."

She looked over at his depressed expression. When he saw her looking he smiled. She hesitantly closed the distance between them and hugged him again. He slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't force yourself." Arthur said quietly, simultaneously tightening his hold on her.

"I'm not. Just don't hurt me like… like…" Catherine shook her head. "No, I know you won't."

She felt his hold on her loosen. "Like who?" he asked.

"No one."

"Is it one of the crew? Did they hurt you in anyway?"

"No, of course not." She pulled away and looked down blushing.

"Then who was it? I'll kill them."

"Arthur it was a long time ago! It doesn't matter anymore…"

"Catherine!" Arthur grabbed her shoulders turning her around to face him. "It does matter!"

She tried to pull away again but Arthur wouldn't let her. "Please don't do this." She whispered.

He slowly let her go. "Do what?"

"Don't make me think of this anymore. Just let me keep trying to forget."

"But I just want to help you."

"You can't. No one can."

Catherine felt tears come to her eyes and she turned and ran from the room. She heard footsteps behind her as she ran straight up to the deck, not at all sure where exactly she was going. She made it to the railing and stopped clenching the wood until her knuckles turned white.

She heard the blonde slowly approach her from behind. She just ignored this trying to control the onslaught of tears flowing from her eyes.

"Please, just talk to me." Arthur pleaded.

Catherine shook her head. "Just leave me alone."

She heard a sigh and the sound of footsteps leading away. She looked up with teary eyes and saw Arthur walking away. His shoulders slumped, dragging his feet across the wood. The blonde girl wiped her eyes and looked down guiltily. Why did she always end up hurting the one she loved?

She stared down at the wood of the railing for a few moments. She inhaled the smell of the sea letting it bring back memories again. She could almost hear her father's voice saying, "Catherine, don't stand so close to the edge!" She felt her lips turn up in a sad smile.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she turned away from the sea. Looking around, she saw the crew was ignoring her like always. This wasn't a bad thing. A little water splattered down on her head. She turned her gaze up to the churning clouds above her. The dark blanket above promised another storm. She trembled a bit remembering her first storm on the ship then quickly ran below deck. She soon made it to the bedroom and locked herself inside.

Arthur felt the first few drops of rain fall from the sky. He looked up worriedly. He shouted out a few orders to prepare for the storm. He had no idea how bad this one would be. He looked around for Catherine and saw her running below deck. Good. She didn't need to be up here anyway.

Thunder rumbled overhead, causing Arthur to look up. He frowned at the sky watching another lightning bolt followed by the deep thunder. He sighed a bit as the rain picked up splattering down onto the deck. He walked to the railing and looked down at the swirling water.

The sky was lit up again by the lightning followed by an ear shattering clap of thunder. Arthur looked up just in time for heavy rain drops to begin to fall. Looking around he realized this one was going to be bad. He shouted the order for everyone to get below deck, fearing for the safety of his crew. The men ran to obey and he followed after everyone else, closing the door leading below deck. Most of the men, he saw were heading to the mess hall.

With a sigh, he realized his coat was soaking wet from just standing in the rain for a few minutes. He shivered a bit from the chill and started walking towards his bedroom. He knocked uncertainly, not wanting to frighten or annoy Catherine.

After a moment she opened the door. "You're wet." She stated bluntly.

"I'm aware of that." He said back.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To dry off."

She stepped out of his way to let the blonde inside the room. He came in and peeled off his wet coat, dropping it on the ground. "Sorry to disturb you, love." He said brightly.

"It's your room." She muttered leaning up against the wall.

"I think you mean was." The pirate sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his boots off. "But the storm is pretty bad so I just thought the crew should try and ride it out below deck."

"Sounds smart."

"I know, I came up with it." He smiled for a second before two men walked past the door looking in curiously. "Close the door." He said.

Catherine nodded with an uncertain look in her eyes and shut the door. Arthur smiled again and fell back against the bed. "Much better." He closed his eyes and let himself be lulled by the rocking of the ship.

After a minute, he felt the bed dip down slightly. He opened his eyes and looked over to see Catherine sitting beside him. With a smirk, he sat up and moved a little closer. She glanced over at him blushing a tiny bit.

Moving closer still, he wrapped an arm around her pulling her against him. She immediately tried pushing him away. Looking up at him she asked, "Arthur, what're you…?"

She never finished the question. Arthur leaned in and pressed their lips together. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her passionately. Suddenly, he felt hands against his chest pushing him away. He pulled back and stared down into her eyes. Fear flashed in them, as she stared back.

"Why are you afraid?" he asked gently.

"I'm not." She said defiantly, but he could hear the tremor of fear in her voice.

He unwound his arms from around her and used one hand to brush a stray lock of hair from her face. She never took her eyes off of him and just continued to stare. "Don't be afraid of me. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to be with you."

"But I-" she started only to be cut off by another kiss from Arthur. This one was lighter and gentler than the first and only lasted half a second. She blinked a few times then shook her head to clear it. "Arthur, stop it." She said firmly.

He stared at her in shock for a few seconds. "Why? What's wrong?"

"This is wrong. It's not what I want right now." She turned her head to the side and stared at the wooden floor. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, love. I shouldn't try to force you into this." He sighed and looked at the ground.

He suddenly felt her grip on his hand. He looked down at their fingers and intertwined his with hers. Letting his eyes rise up, he saw she was looking up at the ceiling. Her cheeks were tinted red in a blush that set his heart on double time.

He felt a smile tugging at his lips. She glanced over at him and smiled back.

"You're really beautiful." he whispered.

She blushed heavier and looked away. "Shut up."

Arthur laughed lightly and leaned back on the bed. "You're quite entertaining, Catherine."

She turned her blue eyes back on him. The smirking blonde looked up at her. She quickly turned around and stood up. Arthur sat up, confused by her actions.

"What are you doing, love?" he asked.

"I…" she looked over at him. "I don't know."

His green eyes followed her as she walked back to the bed and sat down beside him. He wrapped on arm around her shoulders. She shrugged him off.

"I don't understand you." he muttered.

"I'm sorry."

"Was a blaming you?"

"I guess not…"

"Then don't apologize."

He looked down into her eyes and saw tears brimming in the deep blue pools. She looked away before the liquid spilled over and ran down her cheeks.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I wish that I could tell you." she whispered.

"You can."

"No I can't!" she said fiercely, turning a watery glare up at him.

He simply wiped the tears from her cheeks gently. "You can tell me whatever you want to. I want you to tell me. I won't make you talk about anything you don't want to, though."

"Really? You'll stop interrogating me?" she asked.

He flinched a little at her word choice but just nodded. "And I promise to always be here for you."

She hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for several minutes, until Catherine pulled away trying to stifle a yawn.

"Tired?" Arthur asked.

She nodded and looked away. Arthur stood up and stretched. "Well, goodnight then, love."

"Goodnight." she whispered.

He started to walk toward the door but was stopped when Catherine reached out and grabbed his hand. He turned back to look at her. "Do you need something?" he asked.

"No, I just…" she blushed, refusing to meet his eyes. "I don't want to be alone."

"Oh…" he looked around and then back at her. "Do you want me to stay in here?"

She nodded at first then shook her head. He looked at her in confusion for a minute. Then he walked around the bed and grabbed a pillow. He dropped onto the floor beside the bed. Catherine just stared at him for a second.

"I'll sleep on the floor." he said to clarify his actions.

"You don't have to…" she started to protest.

"It's not that bad. Besides, I don't want to go back on my promise literally a minute after I made it."

She blushed and crawled up to the edge of the bed to lie down. She reached down and brushed a bit of his hair off his forehead. He smiled up at her and grabbed her hand.

"Like I said, I'll always be here for you." he whispered.

She nodded and smiled a bit. Seconds later, with another yawn, she drifted off to sleep. Arthur continued to watch her for a few minutes, before he two succumbed to unconsciousness.


	14. Arthur's Day

**I don't own Hetalia and never will.**

**So, here's another chapter. The next one's going to be awhile so enjoy this. I'm super busy right now but I swear I won't give up on this story. So that leaves me with one thing left to say: I'll Be Back.**

* * *

Catherine fell into another nightmare ridden sleep. Her past all came back to her in a rush, the whole dream being watched from above by a pair of glowing red eyes. His face continued to come up, again and again. The horrid albino also made his appearance.

She woke up, sitting bolt upright in the bed. She looked around before her eyes settled on the man on the ground. He stirred a bit and blinked his green eyes open. She met his confused gaze.

"Catherine?" he asked, sitting up. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." she said looking down at her hands.

"You didn't, love." Arthur stood up and stretched. Then, he sat across from her on the bed. "Now, tell me, why did you randomly wake up in the middle of the night?"

"Another nightmare." she whispered.

"Do you have those often?"

"Increasingly."

"I'm sorry."

Catherine looked up at him and saw a concerned expression on his face. She shook her head and looked down again letting some hair fall in front of her face. "It's not your fault."

"I'm not so sure about that…" he muttered quietly. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Okay." She watched as he stood up and sat back down on the floor and started to try to get comfortable. "Arthur…"

He looked up at her. "Yes, love?"

She blushed and looked away. "Will please sleep up here with me. It's just, I don't want to be alone."

"Um…" he continued to stare up at her for a second before shaking his head like there was water in his ears and standing up again. "Of course I will."

He got into the bed beside her, a light blush coming to his cheeks when she blushed also. Catherine lied down and closed her eyes. Arthur did the same for a few seconds. Then he felt the girl move closer to him. He opened his eyes and stared down at her as she rested her head on his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, trying not to wake her.

_I love this girl so much it hurts. How could anyone hurt her? I can't grasp that. And what could have happened that was so bad to cause her all this pain. Why would she think I wouldn't love her anymore?_

Arthur sighed quietly before letting these thoughts go and drifting off to sleep, as well.

He woke early the next morning. Catherine was still asleep, her head resting on his chest. He stayed still for a moment, not wanting to disturb her. She looked so peaceful. He gently tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and gently ran a finger over her cheek.

Catherine's blue eyes suddenly blinked open. They shifted up to lock with his emerald orbs. For a second, the two stayed still. A dark blush suddenly covered the girl's face and she sat up. Arthur followed her example.

She looked away and said, "I… Um… Sorry, I guess I just…"

"What are you apologizing for?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know."

He sighed. "Then don't do it."

She nodded.

He smiled and looked at her for a second. He lifted her eyes a bit until she noticed his stare and looked down again. Using this as an opportunity, Arthur quickly leaned in and kissed her cheek. She blushed heavily and looked up at him.

"Would you stop that?" she asked, face burning.

He shrugged and smirked. "Maybe I will. Maybe I won't."

She glared at him. "You're an idiot."

He laughed causing her to glare harder. When he didn't stop she pushed him off the bed and turned away. He sat up from his place on the floor and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow… That hurt." he muttered.

"Serves you right." he heard the response from the bed.

He smirked and got up to sit back on the bed again. "You're no fun, love." he whined and hugged her from behind.

"Why are you acting so weird this morning?" she asked unhooking his arms from around her.

"I don't know. Just in a good mood, I guess." he answered.

"Well get out of it, then." she said.

He laughed and kissed her cheek again.

"Kiss me again and I'll slap you." she threatened.

"Again, you're no fun." he repeated, still smirking slightly.

She turned towards him, finally, and fixed him with an annoyed stare. "Can you never just be normal?"

"No." he answered with a broad grin. "I don't really see the point."

"You're giving me a headache." she said laying back down and pulling the blankets up over her head.

Arthur frowned a bit. Had he overdone it? He was just trying to cheer her up a little. Maybe he should tone it down a bit. She didn't seem in the mood.

He pulled the blankets away from her face. "What's wrong, love?"

"I woke up to an idiot. It's not a welcome sight first thing in the morning." she said pulling the covers back over her.

He sighed in defeat. "I need to go up on deck to access the damage from the storm. Maybe you should get a few more minutes of sleep." He moved to the edge of the bed and put on his boots again. He stood and put his blood red coat on, also, and checked himself in the mirror.

"You look fine, you conceited jerk. Now, leave." he heard the mumbled reply to his actions.

He turned to see Catherine peeking out at him from under the blankets. He smiled a bit. "I know I look fine. I always do. But it doesn't hurt to check." He walked over and pulled the blankets away from her face completely. Then he leaned down to kiss her forehead lightly.

"Arthur…" she whispered.

"I know, I know." he sighed. "No more kissing. I get it."

"No, I was just going to say that I really appreciate you." she said just as quietly as before.

"Oh…" He blushed a light pink. "You're welcome. I only want you to be happy."

She smiled a bit, blushing also. "Go do your job, idiot."

"Yes, ma'am." he said.

Arthur quickly left the room and walked to the door to the deck. He quickly unlocked it, and with several members of the crew following, he stepped out on the deck. It wasn't as bad as he expected. The mast was still in place. The sails were unharmed. Everything seemed to be still in place except a two cannons were missing, probably having been washed overboard.

"Well it could have been a lot worse." the captain told Smith later.

"Aye, captain." he answered. "It was a good call to keep everyone below deck. We could have lost several men last night."

Arthur agreed with his statement. "I suppose that was a pretty bad storm. We should count ourselves lucky." he added.

"Of course, sir." he answered. "If you don't mind me asking, where is Miss Catherine this morning?"

"Still sleeping. She had a rough night."

"How so?"

"Nightmares again. I don't really know what I can do to help her with them except to be there to comfort her after the fact." Arthur shrugged.

"That really is all you can do." the short Scotsman agreed. "I should be getting to work though."

"Of course." Arthur agreed.

For the first half of the day, Arthur helped the crew get the ship back on course for Italy. The storm had sent them back out towards the Atlantic which was the opposite direction. All the while, he kept watching for Catherine to come up from below deck. She never did.

After the job was done, he decided to go down to check on her. He walked in to find she was still sleeping even though it was already midafternoon. He walked over and shook her awake. She blinked her blue eyes open and looked up at him.

"You should probably get up now." he said. She simply stared up at him. "Catherine, don't look at me like that."

"Arthur, I…" she trailed off and looked away.

"What's the matter?" he asked suddenly concerned.

She sat up and brought her knees up to her chest. Arthur sat across from her. "I don't want to go on like this Arthur…" she whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I don't think I can. It's too much." she continued quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

She looked up into his confused green eyes. "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'll never be mad at you. Just tell me what you need."

She sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her back still staring at her confused. "I don't need anything. I just want you to know that I do love you. I know all I ever do is hurt you and push you away, but I swear I do. I try hard to deal with everything, but I just can't do it, Arthur. I'm sorry. You deserve some one so much better than me. I know, in the past, I called you a filthy pirate and other things I shouldn't have. But in reality you're none of those things. You're wonderful, and perfect, and everything I've ever wanted." Tears formed in her eyes and spilled over her cheeks causing the girl to choke up and have to stop talking.

"Catherine…" he started but was cut off when she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Arthur I've caused so much trouble for you." she started again. "I can't begin to repay your kindness. Please, forgive me for being so… so… so broken."

"You're not broken." Arthur said firmly. "You are the exact opposite. You are strong and beautiful. You amaze me with the strength you have. Not only physically, but emotionally as well. You can stand tall even against your past. That can't be an easy task. You've stood on your own for so long and all I want to do is to take part of your burden. Let me be there for you. I can't fairly ask anything else from you but that."

"I am so. You deserve so much better." Catherine insisted. "I'm not strong. I'm weak. I can't stand up against anything. I don't think I could even make it through another day if I didn't have you."

"No, you've got it all wrong, love. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. You must be blind if you can't see how wonderful you are."

She shook her head a pulled away from him. She sat back and hugged her knees to her chest again. Arthur sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her. She looked over at him with puffy, red eyes. He stared back at her for a minute.

"Arthur, I'm sorry." she whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you and that means it's my job to be here for you. Whatever you need." he smiled reassuringly.

She slowly pushed his arm away from her and sat up on her knees again. She gently stroked his cheek before slipping her arms around his neck. A blush covered the girl's face when he smiled again.

"I love you too, Arthur." Catherine whispered. "I love you more than anything. I would gladly die for you if the need ever came. I probably don't say it enough, because you need to hear it just as much as me. I'm sorry for that. Please don't hold it against me. I'll try to be better. I'll try."

"You're perfect just the way you are, Catherine. "You don't have to try and be better."

She just shook her head. A second of silence passed before she looked up into his eyes. He met her gaze with a small, encouraging smile. She responded by leaning up to press their lips together in a gentle kiss.

Surprised by her sudden actions, Arthur kissed back. He pulled her closer to him, and kissed her more passionately. The blonde girl pulled out of the kiss and looked away. Arthur smiled seeing her face turn a brilliant shade of red.

"Too much?" he asked.

"No, I just… Yeah…" she whispered.

"Sorry."

"No. It's not you."

She sat back again and leaned to the side supporting the weight on her hand. Arthur frowned slightly and looked down at the floor.

"Catherine, you don't have to put on an act for me. Just tell me what you really think."

He felt the bed move slightly and looked up to see the girl had stood and was now walking toward the door. He quickly got up and followed her as she opened the door leading to the hall.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To eat." she muttered.

"But, we were in the middle of a conversation." he complained.

"You promised not to make me talk, remember?" she asked suddenly turning on him.

He looked back into her glaring blue eyes and nodded. "But that doesn't mean I don't' want to know. I just want you to be certain you can tell me anything."

"No, I can't!" she shouted.

He flinched back when she raised her voice so suddenly. "Catherine, I only want to help. You know that."

She ignored him and turned around again. She quickened her pace to almost a run. Arthur went after her for a few steps then gave up and just leaned back against the wall.

_There I go again. Always saying the wrong thing. Why can't I make her trust me? Am I so useless as to not even be able to help her with a problem like that? I can't give up, though. Catherine will tell what happened or I'll find somebody who will._

* * *

**If you get the reference in the other Author's Note, you're awesome. Anyways, review please. I love it when my fabulous readers show me their support. That's what keeps me writing. Bye for now.**


	15. News

**Here's the next chapter. I hope y'all enoy. Please review to tell me what you think, give constructive critiscm, or just to say if you like the story or not. All reviews are apreciated. On to the story. Remeber, I don't own Hetalia and never will.**

* * *

Catherine ran down the hallway and up to the deck. She glanced around as she slowed her pace. A few pairs of eyes drifted towards her but most of the pirates on deck ignored her as usual. She looked behind her and saw Arthur walk up to the deck also. His eyes met hers for a few seconds before he looked away and walked in the other direction. She sighed and looked down at her feet.

_Now, he's angry with me. It makes no rational sense to keep pushing him away like this, but I just can't tell him everything. I don't know what he'll think of me. What if he is disgusted and hates me for it. That's what that man said would happen. Do I trust Arthur enough to risk this? Do I trust him at all? _

She flinched a little when two hands were placed on her shoulders. She turned her head a bit and her eyes met with Arthur's bright green ones. She faked a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"You seem to be thinking over something." Arthur said. "You look like you're drifting off in your thoughts, my dear."

"No." she whispered. "I was just standing here."

Arthur frowned and she looked away from his somber expression. She felt his arms encircle her and pull her back against him. She tensed up slightly before forcing herself to relax. She looked up at him again.

"If I do something to make you uncomfortable, just tell me." he said, seeing her uncertain expression.

She blushed and looked around her. A few men were looking their way, some even stopping to openly stare. She pulled his arms away from her and turned to face him. She felt a twinge in her heart at his slightly disappointed expression.

"Not here, okay?" she whispered.

His eyes widened in understanding and with a nod he turned to glare at the nosy members of his crew. They quickly continued to walk away, returning to their jobs.

"I'm going back below deck." She started to walk away slowly. She turned back to look at him. "You'll be down tonight I guess."

"If you want me to be." he answered.

She nodded and quickly went back to the room. She locked herself in and sat on the edge of the bed. Her mind delved back into her worries for the next few hours. She was so emerged in these thoughts that she didn't hear the quiet knock on the door.

"Catherine!" she heard from the other side.

She jumped a bit then stood to open the door. She was met with Arthur's worried face.

"Sorry, I was thinking of something and didn't hear." she said to calm him. His face immediately relaxed into his usual grin. He stepped forward and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Her face heated up slightly. He smirked at her blush and walked past her to the bed. He deposited his boots by the door, and dropped down on the bed.

"So you wanted me down here tonight. The sun has set and I'm here so what do you need?" he asked, putting his feet up.

"I don't really need anything." Catherine said.

"Just wanted to be in the company of the Great Arthur Kirkland? I understand."

She picked up one of his boots and threw it at him. He caught it and started to laugh. "It was a joke, love." She met his smirk with one of her trademark glares.

"Arthur can you not be serious for three seconds?" she asked exasperatingly.

"Is this a serious situation?"

"No."

"Then you have your answer."

She frowned at him for a second before walking around the bed. She sat on the opposite side as him with her back to the smirking blonde. He shifted a little and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned her blue eyes on him as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked. "Or are you just annoyed?"

"I think you're an idiot that's what!" she said with a small glare that quickly shifted to a smile. "But really it's neither. I actually like your child-like stupidity at times."

"Is now one of those times?" Arthur asked with a small smile.

"No." she said stubbornly her face turning down in an over exaggerated frown.

He let her go and lied down. "Okay, you're cruel."

She turned and looked down into his green eyes. "And you're not?"

He smirked again and sat up, leaning on his elbow. "Catherine, I'm wounded. Surely, you think more of me than just that."

She lied back a bit and turned on her side to face him. His arm snaked around her waist pulling her closer to him. She blushed a bit but didn't protest.

"You're very beautiful." he told her, only causing her blush to deepen. "No really." he said when she started to shake her head. "I love everything about you."

"Arthur, stop complimenting me. I hate it." she said.

"A girl that hates compliments. I never thought I'd see that." he muttered. "Why, love?"

She shrugged and looked away. "I just do."

He frowned and turned her face back. "Does it have to do with your past, or is it just a personal preference."

She felt her eyes fill with tears as memories came rushing back at her. She could distinctly remember the man, after he hit her or worse, would call her his "beautiful, sweet girl." Or something along those lines every time without fail.

Arthur's eyes widened slightly when he saw the tears. "No, don't cry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories or anything. You don't have to tell me."

"No, it's fine." she whispered and wiped her eyes. "I'm too sensitive."

"No, you're not. You're perfect. I mean, yeah, perfect." He blushed a little and shook his head. "You don't have to worry about crying in front of me or anything. I love you exactly how you are."

"I love you, too. But, how can you love me. You deserve someone so much better."

"I thought we'd been over this. You are the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me."

"Don't lie to me, Arthur."

"Why would I be lying?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I'm not."

"Arthur…" the girl said. She felt tears coming to her eyes again. She quickly wiped them away then placed her hands on either side of his face. "I don't want or need you to tell me these things. Just let if all go unsaid and we can be happy that way. I don't want you to fuss over me for no reason."

"But-" he started.

"No." she cut him off. "I don't like it."

"Fine… I might not understand it, but I'll do whatever you say." Arthur sat up more and kissed Catherine. She kissed him back and let her hands slide away from his face.

She pulled back and smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"Anything for you."

"Will you sleep with me again tonight?"

He nodded in response. Then he watched as Catherine settled in. She looked up at him and blushed.

"What are you looking at?"

"You." he smirked.

She ignored him and rolled over with her back to him. She felt his arms wrap around her again. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too." she whispered before starting to drift off to sleep.

The last thing she felt that night was Arthur's lips pressed gently against her cheek and his strong arms pull her back against him.

Morning dawned again and Catherine opened her eyes after having a rare dreamless sleep. She didn't move for several minutes, and listened to Arthur's even breathing from behind her. She could still feel his arms around her. She stayed there so long she almost fell back asleep. A knock on the door nearly gave her the fright of her life.

Arthur stirred beside her but simply rolled over and fell back asleep. She sighed, immediately missing the warmth and comfort of feeling his arms around her. The blonde girl stood and walked to the door to open it. As expected a crew member stood there. He had his arm raised as if he was about to knock again. His eyes widened a bit when he saw her.

"Oh, Miss Catherine, I didn't mean to bother you. Please, I have to speak with the Captain." he said averting his eyes. "I'm sorry if I'm um…" he paused to clear his throat. "Disturbing something."

"No, he's still sleeping." She almost smiled when she remembered that this same thing had already happened once with a different man. Arthur hadn't been sleeping a few feet away though.

"Oh, well, can you wake him for me. Or I could do it." The young man shook his head. "Whatever you're comfortable with.

"I'll just go up to the deck now. You can talk to him down here, okay?" Catherine didn't wait for his reply and instead walked around the man and up to the deck.

Arthur felt himself being shaken awake. He frowned in his partially asleep haze. "What do you want?" he muttered.

"Sir, I have to tell you something." a man's voice said.

His eyes shot open and he sat up, immediately looking around the room for Catherine. Instead his eyes fell on a short member of the crew. "Where's Catherine?" he asked.

"She went up to the deck, sir." the man stuttered. "I didn't mean to disturb your rest but I have news of our location. We're docking later today."

"In Italy?" the pirate asked.

"Yes, sir. We think Naples to be exact."

"Great that's where we're supposed to be."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, get out and get back to work." the captain said as he stood up. The other man quickly exited the room, leaving the pirate to his thoughts.

_So, we're already here. I had expected it to take longer than that, but I suppose I was wrong. Is Catherine even ready for this? Am I ready for this? What's going to happen after the fact? Will she leave? Will she stay? I have to take her home. It wouldn't be fair for me to ask her to come with me again. If she wants to go home. But from what I suspect, there's no real home for her to go back to. Or whatever that home is might not be too great. I really shouldn't worry about this right now. After we find the albino, we'll talk about the next move together. _

He quickly forced his boots on and walked up to the deck. Catherine was at her usual place on the railing. He quickly ran over to tell her the news.

She looked up at him when he approached. "You need something?"

"No. I just thought you'd like to know, we'll be arriving in Italy today." he said with a smile.

She frowned and looked down at the water again. His smile faded when she whispered, "So soon?"

"Catherine, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. We can cancel this whole thing and turn around right now."

"Are you insane?" She looked up at him, a new fire in her eyes. "I've hunted this murderer half way across the world and you want me to turn around and give up?"

"No, that's not what I meant!" he said quickly. "You just seem so uncertain about doing this."

"I'm not uncertain!" she snapped. "I'm just afraid that when the time comes I won't be able to go through with it."

He watched her look away again. He gently swept the hair from out of her face and tucked it from behind her ear. "I'll never leave you to face anything alone. I'll be there with you every step of the way."

She grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers. "I know."

"Then, don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid of being alone. I'm afraid of not being able to avenge Maggie."

"If you can't, I promise I can pick up a sword and do it for you."

"That's not the point, Arthur. I have to do this myself. You can't do this for me. I have to be the one to take his life. It has to be me. For Maggie." she sighed. "I don't really expect you to understand, though."

"You're right. I don't understand." he said quietly. He gently pulled her against his chest in a tight hug. "But I can respect your wishes. This is your goal, not mine. So, you go about it however you see fit."

She hugged him back after a moment. He rested his head on top of hers. The two stayed like that for several minutes until they heard the cry signaling land in the distance. Catherine pulled away from him and looked out at the waves. Arthur did the same, squinting at the horizon until he saw the strip of land.

"Italy?" he heard Catherine's small whisper.

"Yes, Italy." Arthur answered her.

The two fell into silence and simply watched the land grow larger as the ship drew closer. Catherine gripped Arthur's hand like a life line and he never let her go.

* * *

**There's another one. Finally. I'll try to post the next before Saturday, but that's not a promise. Remember to leave a review. You loyal readers and reviewers are what keep me writing. Thanks y'all. **


	16. Italians and Germans Offer Their Help

**Well, like I promised, here's another chapter. I know I've severally slowed down in the writing process but hey in my defense... Yeah, I got nothing. Sorry about the wait. Anyway, I'll be posting faster hopefully. Enjoy it, review. Yeah... I don't own Hetalia and never will.**

* * *

The ship docked at the port in Naples, Italy. Catherine walked with Arthur down to the busy dock. People milled around them, not giving the two a second look when they pushed past. Catherine latched onto Arthur's arm in order to not lose him in the crowd.

Within a few minutes of pushing through the crowd, the pair found themselves walking into the actual city. Catherine looked around in wonder at the large buildings and statues. There was nothing like this in her small village in the colonies. She was sure not to show the awe she felt on her facial expressions.

"Do you know where you're going?" she suddenly asked when it felt like they had been wandering around for a while.

"No, I was following you." he replied with a smirk.

She groaned. "Please tell me you're joking."

"I am, love. Like I'd let you lead me anywhere. Anyway, the people we're looking for live a few minutes out of the immediate area of the city. Quieter out there, I suppose."

"So we just walk up, knock on the door, and ask where he is? That doesn't sound very smart."

"It's not. No, we'll have to trick the information out of them somehow."

"Or, we could just ask."

"Yes, I can see it now. Hello, I'm Catherine and I want to know where Gilbert Beilschmidt is so I can kill him." Arthur responded, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." she defended herself.

The two continued on for several minutes, bickering as they went, until the sounds of the city started to fade away. Soon, it was gone altogether and both fell into silence. Another minute or so passed.

"Well, where are we?" Catherine finally asked impatiently.

"We are approximately a minute out of town. When you see a house, let me know." Arthur answered.

"You're going to get us lost." she muttered.

"No, I have an astounding sense of direction."

"Oh, is this like your astounding humility?"

"You are a very mean person, you know that?"

The fighting continued until a small red house came into view. Two young boys were outside, in the middle of an argument or so it seemed. Arthur's face broke into a wide grin.

"I found it!" he announced.

Catherine rolled her eyes and picked up the pace towards the house. The two boys stopped whatever argument they were having before, and looked over as she approached. They both shifted into flirtatious smiles that could only be characteristic of Italian men. These two were far away from being men, however.

"Can we help you?" asked one who had dark hair with a strange curl that stuck up on the right side of his head. He watched her intently with hazel eyes.

The other stepped forward a little. "Are you lost, pretty lady?" He had lighter brown hair, with honey colored eyes. He also had a random curl on the left side of his head.

Otherwise, the two were almost identical. Definitely brothers, possibly twins.

Catherine smiled at the two and shook her head. "I'm looking for someone."

"Oh? Who would that be?" asked the second boy.

"Antonio Carriedo's brothers." Arthur said coming up behind Catherine and placing his hands on her shoulders.

The darker haired boys smile instantly was replaced by a scowl at the sight of the pirate. "And why is that?"

"That would be us!" the other said happily, ignoring the other boy. "I'm Feliciano and this is my brother Lovino." He made a gesture to the other who still had a reproachful look on his face.

"Yes, and we're looking for Gilbert Beilschmidt's brother too." Catherine added.

"Oh, that's our friend, Ludwig. He'll be back from town in a few minutes." Feliciano said. "Actually, Gilbert was just here a few days ago."

Catherine perked up instantly and glanced over at Arthur then back at the little Italian. "Where was he going?" she asked.

"I don't remember." he shrugged.

"Neither do I." Lovino said grudgingly.

"Who would?" Arthur chimed in earning him a glare from the darker haired Italian.

"Ludwig would." answered Feliciano.

"You can take the potato bastard with you if you like." added Lovino causing a high pitched cry of protest from his brother.

"When will he be back again?"

"A few minutes, or an hour. I don't know." Feliciano piped up.

"May we wait here for him?" Arthur asked.

"No!" exclaimed Lovino. "Of course, you can miss." he added giving Catherine a small smile.

Arthur stared at the young boy for a second while Catherine just smiled at the two boys. "Thank you two."

"Come in!" cheered the bouncy little Italian who walked over and grabbed her hand. He dragged her into the house, leaving Arthur and Lovino standing there in a glaring contest.

"Why can't I come in?" the Brit finally asked.

"I don't like you. That's why. And since I'm the oldest, what I say goes." Lovino replied.

"How old are you exactly? Seven?"

"I'm twelve actually." he huffed at the sarcastic comment.

"I'm going inside." Arthur said before walking past the angry little Italian and into the house. Feliciano had seated Catherine at the table. She smiled at Arthur when he walked in and sat across from her.

"Antonio is a really nice guy, don't you think Miss Catherine?" the bubbly Italian boy asked.

Catherine frowned suddenly and looked down at her hands resting on the wood. "Yeah, he's really great." Arthur felt a rising sense of guilt that was quickly chased away when the other loud mouthed boy walked in the room.

"Get out!" he shouted.

"Lovi!" his brother protested. "Be nice to the guest."

"Shut up Feliciano."

Catherine looked up and smiled at the two. She let her blue eyes wander towards Arthur. He met her gaze with one of his own. She had an unreadable expression on her face.

The happy Feliciano, unfazed by his brother's attitude, turned to look at the pirate. "I don't think I caught your name, sir."

"Arthur." he said, flipping his gaze onto the Italian.

Feliciano smiled widely. "Now, there's only one more question to ask. Do either of you want pasta!?"

Neither was given a chance to answer as suddenly the door opened and a tall blonde teenager walked in the room. He paused when he saw the two strangers.

"Who are they?" he asked, German accent heavy.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano smiled as Lovino muttered some unintelligible curses. "This is Catherine and Arthur." He pointed to each in turn. "They're looking for you."

"Why?" he asked, seriousness tainting his voice.

"I'm looking for your brother." Catherine explained, fixing him with a fierce look.

Ludwig's pale blue eyes widened in understanding. "I suppose it isn't a social call." he said quietly.

"No, it's not." Arthur said calmly.

"We should probably take this outside, then." the German said.

Catherine nodded standing up. Ludwig led her and Arthur outside and a few paces away from the house. Then, he turned on them. "What do you want with Gilbert?"

Arthur stepped up to him. "We need to know where he is."

"Why?" the blonde boy said. He could look straight into Arthur's green eyes. He was obviously not intimidated.

"That's not important for now." Arthur continued.

"I'm not going to tell you where he is then." Ludwig tried to walk past Arthur.

Arthur stopped him. "Oh, yes you are." He started to draw his sword. Suddenly, a small hand was placed over his. He looked over into Catherine's eyes. She shook her head.

"Ludwig." she caught the tall teenagers attention. "Your brother has done some very bad things. For example, he stole from Arthur. And he, he…" she looked down to wipe tears from her eyes. "He killed my younger sister, Maggie."

"No, not my brother." Ludwig protested.

"It's true." Arthur confirmed.

The boy's blue eyes widened as he shook his head. "I don't believe you."

"Then don't believe us." Catherine said. "Just tell us where he went."

"What are you going to do to him?"

Arthur looked over at Catherine before solemnly saying, "What he deserves."

Ludwig nodded. "I understand. I don't know where exactly he is at the present moment, though. If I did I would tell you. He did say he might be going to Barcelona to look for an old friend. I can't help you anymore."

"Spain?" Catherine asked. "You don't think…" he eyes drifted over to Arthur.

"Probably." Arthur's mind had also drifted to the albino's friend Antonio who they both knew he would never find. "We'll try there first."

"Are you sure you don't know anything else?" the blonde girl asked the tall German.

"I promise, I don't." he replied.

Arthur nodded and he and Catherine turned to leave.

"Wait!" Ludwig called catching their attentions. "Remember he has a family too. Go easy on him. He's human, no matter what he's done in the past."

Catherine quickly averted her eyes and sped up. Arthur looked after her for a second before hurrying to catch up. It didn't take long for them to arrive back at the ship.

Arthur quickly began to order the crew set off to Barcelona. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Catherine quickly walk below deck. He started to go after her but was stopped by a crew member.

After he was done talking to him, the pirate made his way down the steps leading below deck. He stopped at the opening to the office and looked in. No Catherine. He continued farther down the hallway to the bedroom. The door was closed, and locked, so he knocked.

"Go away." he heard from inside.

"Catherine, it's me." Arthur said.

"I know who you are." she answered.

"Then open the bloody door!"

He waited a few seconds before raising his fist to knock again. Before he could, however, the door swung open. Catherine fixed him with a glare and crossed her arms. He slowly lowered his arm, responding with a confused expression.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing, you just seemed upset. I wanted to know if you were okay."

"I'm fine." she started to close the door. He stopped it before it was shut halfway.

"No, you're not." He pushed the door all the way in and started to walk in. She backed up still glaring at him. "Now, you're going to sit down and tell me what's wrong." He kicked the door closed behind him.

"But I-" she started to protest.

"Now, Catherine." he said.

"Nothing is wrong." she said. "I'm just scared." She dropped her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed.

Arthur immediately softened his voice and whispered, "Why?" When she didn't answer he dropped to his knees in front of her and took her hands. "Talk to me."

"What's going to happen when I actually find him? Will I actually be able to do anything? What if I can't? Arthur, I don't know anymore. I was always so sure, but it's completely different now."

He looked up into her teary blue eyes. "Catherine, don't worry. When the time comes, you'll do what's right. I know you will."

"But what is right?" she asked as the tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"He killed your sister and countless other people. Even members of my own crew are dead because of him. He's not a good person. He never has been. You're the only person I know that's brave enough to go on a vendetta after him. It's his time to pay for his actions."

"But is it my place to pass judgment?"

"Yes, you are a victim of his destructive rampage, and now you can stop any more of the pain he spreads." Arthur reached up and wiped the tears off her face. "Now, don't cry. It'll be a week's journey from here to Barcelona. When we actually find him you can make your final decision."

Catherine nodded and looked away. Arthur stood up and sat on the bed beside her. She leaned her head against his arm. "I love you, Arthur."

"I love you, too."

He wrapped an arm around her and felt her hesitantly hug him, also. He almost smiled at how she was still so shy about showing affection toward him. Then, he frowned when he remembered why.

"Are you tired, Catherine?" he asked.

"It's been a long day." she muttered.

"Go to sleep."

"I will when you do."

He did smile when she said that. "Alright, love. Whatever you say."

The two both lied down. Catherine fell asleep wrapped in Arthur's arms. He stayed awake thinking. He stared down at the sleeping girl beside him. She looked so peaceful. He hoped she wouldn't have a nightmare that night. He also hoped he wasn't the cause of her nightmares.

Finally, he let his emerald eyes slide closed and gave in to unconsciousness.

* * *

**Review! Please. My readers keep me writing. I'll try to post again on Wednesday. Or Thursday.**


	17. A Change Of Plans

**Really short, stupid, worthless, chapter. I'm really sorry that it's bad, but I figured I might as well post it now other than add it on to the next one. I promise, some major things are gonna go down in the next chapter. I don't know when it will be up but it might be a few weeks until things settle down a bit. In the mean time, read this one. Enjoy it. And review to tell me whether or not y'all like it. Love you guys. Now onto the story. And remember, I don't own Hetalia and never will.**

* * *

The trip to Barcelona was mostly uneventful. Catherine noticed the crew acting strangely but brushed it off. About a day away from the arrival, Catherine walked up to Arthur who was standing at the helm looking out at the water.

"Exactly how are we going to find him?" Catherine asked Arthur.

"Uh…" Arthur looked over at her with a slightly sheepish expression. "Look, love. You're going to have to figure this out on your own. I'm a wanted man in Spain."

"Wait, you're not coming with me?"

"No."

She simply stared at him for a few seconds. "How do you expect me to find him on my own?"

"You're smart." he said. "I'm sorry, but it's dangerous enough for me to just be around the area. We took down the flag but if someone recognizes the ship, we're all dead men."

Catherine looked around at the anxious crew. "So that's why they've been acting strange lately."

"Yes, that would be the reason. I'm so sorry, love."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I was afraid you'd be angry."

"What was your plan exactly? Dump me in a dinghy and let me row my way to port?"

"No I-"

"Shut up!"

"Catherine, I would never do that to you."

"Then enlighten me. How exactly am I going to get to the city?"

They fell into silence. Catherine crossed her arms, waiting, and Arthur fell into thought.

"Well?" she finally asked.

"I guess, I'm going to put you in a dinghy and let you row to port." Arthur gave her a smile. She rolled her eyes then kicked him in the shin before running off.

"Ow!" Arthur shouted started to jump on his uninjured leg. "Catherine, come back! I was joking." He stretched out his leg and winced a bit. He heard snickers before silencing them with a glare. Smith walked up and cracked a smile.

"She got you there, I see." he commented, earning his captain's attention.

"Oh be quiet." Arthur said testing out his leg.

"What is your plan, sir?" Smith asked curiously.

"I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Then you should probably start."

"I know." Arthur looked over at the door leading below deck where Catherine had disappeared moments before. "I can't just go to shore with her. I shouldn't even be this close to the country."

"I know, sir. Maybe you could stop in France. I'm sure that man you met there a few years back could sneak you into Spain." Smith suggested.

"Francis Bonnefoy?" Arthur asked with a disgusted expression. "I refuse to ask that man for help."

"Catherine might hold a different opinion."

"Catherine doesn't know him."

"Sir, if I may, the girl needs to find this man to face him. She needs to do this to move on from whatever it is that haunts her so much. If a man that slightly annoys you can help, who are you to stand in the way because of silly prejudices?"

Arthur grimaced slightly at the truth in the short Scotsman's words. Then he nodded and shouted the order to change their route to France. The blonde man quickly ran down below deck to tell Catherine his new plan. He found her lying on the bed, with the door open. He walked in and sat beside her.

She immediately jumped and glared up at him. She relaxed when she saw it was him and sat up.

"What do you want?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"I have an idea." he announce with a smirk.

"What's the brilliant scheme this time?"

"Well, I know a man in France who owes me a favor to say the least. He can help us sneak into Spain."

"Us? You'd be going with me then?"

"Yes, we'd just have to be extremely careful and keep away from any dangerous situations."

Catherine finally smiled a bit. "Thank you. I didn't want to do this alone."

He smiled back and reached over to hug her gently. She hugged him back after a second. He pulled her closer and kissed her lightly. She stiffened up and pulled back.

"Arthur…" she whispered.

"No, I understand." He pulled away and sat back against the pillows. He tried to hide his disappointment with a smirk, but she saw through it.

She shyly moved over beside him and hugged him so her head was resting on his chest. His arms wrapped around the girl.

"Don't be mad at me but I'm just not ready for this yet. I fine with some things but others I'm sure about. Please understand me, I love you but…" she trailed off.

He immediately felt guilt rising in his chest. Who was he to set the pace for this relationship? "I'm sorry. Forcing you into things isn't going to help."

"No you're not forcing me." she looked up at him. "I know that. It's not you at all."

He pushed a few blonde locks off her face and tucked them behind her ear. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, blushing lightly. He kissed her forehead lightly, making her face darken.

"We should be in France in another week or so. Then, we can find Francis and hopefully soon after, Gilbert." Arthur said.

"Okay." she muttered. "Then you'll take me home?"

His smile turned down into a frown. "If that's what you want."

"Sounds good to me." she yawned a bit. "I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight." She turned over and drifted off to sleep.

Arthur watched her for a few minutes while his thoughts ran together.

_She wants to go back? Why would she want to go back to that place? To those people? I don't understand. Why can't she just stay with me? It would be so much better for her. I can't make her stay, but I'll have to convince her somehow._

* * *

**So... Yeah... Review please!**


	18. To France and a New Hope

**Next chapter! It's kinda short and uneventful, but important all the same. I promise the quality of these chapters will get better. But, I've been super busy lately so... Anyway, it's France's time to shine. Enjoy my wonderful readers! And remember, I don't own Hetalia and never will.**

* * *

The ship pulled into port. On deck, Arthur stood with Catherine with a frown on his usually cheerful face. Catherine noticed this and reached for his hand. Taking it she asked, "Are you alright?"

He looked over at her. "I'm just annoyed we have to go to this idiot for help."

She looked away and stared at the wooden deck. She felt Arthur tugging on her hand.

"It's now or never, love." he said.

She nodded and followed him to the ramp and down to the busy dock. It wasn't as bad as the other's they had been to, though. Arthur silently led her between people and into the heart of the city. Eventually they arrived at a large fancy house. Without a hesitation, Arthur led his companion up through the gate and to the wide doors.

He knocked and shot a smirk in her direction. She gave him a disapproving glare. The door opened and he straightened his face a bit. A young maid peaked out at them. Her brown eyes landed on Arthur and widened a bit.

"I'm sorry, the master isn't seeing anyone today." she said shyly. Catherine could tell she was taking in their rough appearance in a state of bewilderment.

"He knows me. I promise. Just mention the name Arthur Kirkland and he'll let us in to see him." he smirked at the girl, who responded with a blush.

"I can't let you in." she explained. "I'm sorry." She started to close the door, but Arthur blocked it with his foot.

"We're not leaving until we see Bonnefoy." he said in a surprisingly serious tone.

"Sir, please, I can't just let you barge in on him." she said hastily.

"It's alright." another voice said behind her in a heavy French accent. "I know this man."

Catherine tried to look through the door but couldn't see the speaker. The maid opened the door wider and apologized while letting the two in. She finally saw the man standing at the top of a wide staircase. A smiled adorned his face which was surrounded by long blonde locks of hair that resembled her own in coloring.

"Arthur," he said descending the stairs. "It's been far too long, old friend."

"I'm not your friend…" Arthur muttered and Catherine elbowed him in the side.

"I see you've brought someone else with you today." he said as he reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over to them. "Bonjour…" he reached for her hand and kissed it giving her a small smirk at the same time. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

Arthur stepped between them. "This is Catherine." he said through clenched teeth. "And you will stay away from her frog."

"You wound me Arthur. I wouldn't touch her." he placed a hand dramatically over his heart. "Unless she wanted me to." he added with another smirk.

"Well she doesn't!" Arthur said turning completely red from anger.

"Calm down Arthur." the blonde man said. "Come, let us go sit down and talk." He walked off toward another room.

The annoyed Brit grabbed Catherine's arm roughly and almost dragged her after the Frenchman. They caught up when he entered a large room with a picture window on one side and several chairs and couches. Francis seated himself in an armchair made of what looked to be velvet.

Arthur dropped onto the couch pulling Catherine down with him. She pulled her arm away and rubbed her wrist which was a bit sore from his tight grip. He gave her an apologetic look and she just shook her head. Both their attentions were caught by Francis clearing his throat.

"What can I do for you and your friend Arthur?" he asked.

"I need your ship." Arthur stated bluntly.

"Did you wreck yours?" he asked smiling a bit.

"No. I have to go to Spain." the pirate explained.

"Spain?" the other's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Last I heard, you were wanted there. Dead or alive even."

Arthur nodded a bit. "That's why I can't just dock there in my own ship. I could take yours and come and go undetected."

"I see, but why do you need to go to Spain?"

"She's looking for someone." he answered motioning to Catherine.

"Oh? Who would that me?" he asked looking to Catherine.

She whispered, "Gilbert, the albino pirate that killed by sister.

"As in Beilschmidt?"

Catherine nodded in response receiving a shocked look from the Frenchman.

"Are you sure it was him?" he asked.

"I saw him do it with my own eyes. I wasn't a foot away."

Francis flinched a bit at that. "I'm sorry about that." The trio fell into silence.

"Well, can I borrow your ship?" Arthur asked to break the silence.

"No." Francis said with a smirk. Before the other could protest, he held up a hand to stop him. He slowly stood from the chair and the other two copied his movement. He walked to Catherine who stared at him in confusion. "But she can. This is her goal, not yours. I'm not saying you can't go with her, but I'm putting the ship in her hands. Catherine, my dear, I wish you luck in finding this killer. Make him pay for what he's done." He gave her a smile to which she returned one of her own.

"Thank you so much." she said.

"Right, well, if you'll take us there then we can get my crew and go." Arthur interrupted. He walked over to stand between Catherine and the Frenchman again.

"Of course." Francis responded.

Within a few hours the crew had moved everything and everyone onto the French vessel. They hoisted the French colors and set sail on the way to Spain.

"We'll be there soon. It's going to be over before you know it." Arthur whispered to Catherine as they stood on the deck together.

She looked up at the setting sun staining the sky pink and whispered, "I hope you're right."

* * *

**Review?**


	19. A Possible End to The Journey

**Wow, so this took awhile. Sorry about that y'all. I'll try to post the next chapter on Monday or Tuesday. Enjoy this chapter. Remember, I don't own Hetalia and never will.**

* * *

"Wake up, love." Arthur whispered in Catherine's ear. He stood up to his full height and looked down at her until she blinked her blue eyes up at him. He smiled down at her and she glared up at him.

"Can you not let me sleep?" she asked and turned over, burying her face into the pillows.

"I just thought you'd like to know we're in Spain." Arthur said with a smirk.

Catherine slowly turned over and looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yes, now get up! Let's go!" he said.

She quickly stood and shoved shoes onto her feet. Then Arthur dragged her up to the deck where, sure enough, they were at port. Catherine breathed in deeply as the men lowered the ramp down to the dock. Her nervousness grew when Arthur started walking toward the ramp.

"You coming?" he asked, pausing to look back.

"Yes." she whispered and walked toward him. He waited for her to walk past him, and then followed.

She continued down the ramp and onto the busy dock. She immediately looked back for Arthur and he grabbed her hand to lead her through the bustling crowd.

"Do you know where you're going?" she asked. Arthur stopped and looked around. He slowly turned back to look at her. She stared back as her eyes widened. "Well do you?"

"I'm not sure where exactly his house is. Or if he even lives in a house. I don't really know anything. I'm not sure."

She jerked her hand away from him and pushed him back. "I don't believe you! You dragged me all the way to Spain but you don't even know where to find the albino!?"

"Sorry…" he muttered.

She took off, storming down the dock, away from him. Arthur quickly followed her but soon lost the blond girl in the crowd.

Catherine kept walking farther away from the pirate. She kept walking until she looked around and realized the city had enclosed around her. She looked back and saw the dock in the distance.

"Fine, I'll find him myself…" she muttered to herself. "He'd be at Antonio's old home, so I just have to find that."

She looked around for someone to ask for directions. She heard a man speak English a few feet away and turned to look in that direction. He also turned at the same time and looked at her.

"Excuse me, sir." she said to get his attention. "I need directions." she said walking over.

"From me?" he asked.

"Yes…" she said.

"Oh, okay. Where are you going?"

"I'm not really sure. Do you know of an Antonio Carriedo?"

"That name rings a few bells. Why?" he asked.

"I'm looking for where he lives." Catherine answered.

"I can help you there." the man smiled. "It's really simple. Go around that corner and you'll see a big house with a massive tomato garden. That's it."

"A tomato garden?" Catherine questioned.

"He's supposedly obsessed with tomatoes." the man explained.

Catherine nodded a little confused at that. "Well thank you." she said, starting to back away.

"Oh, you're welcome. Can I ask how you know him?"

"He's an… old acquaintance." she answered. "I'm sorry, I must be going."

Catherine turned and quickly walked away from the man. He shouted a farewell to her, but she ignored it. She had no time for pleasantries. She rounded the corner and saw a large, bright red house. And just like the man had said, a large tomato garden was front and center in the yard. As she walked toward the house, she heard a rustling in the bushes. She turned quickly and saw the flash of a white coat disappear around the house.

She followed it, quietly making her way through the plants, careful not to step on any of them. She rounded the corner of the house, hand on the hilt of her sword ready to draw it. Her eyes fell on the back of a tall man wearing a white coat and tall brown boots. He turned and her eyes met with scarlet orbs on a pale white face.

She quickly drew her sword, her face turning into a scowl. "It's you!" she shouted.

He took a step back before his eyes focused on her. "And who would you be?" he asked. He eyes traversed her small, muscled body and up to the sword in her hand.

"That doesn't matter." Catherine said through clenched teeth. "What matters is, you killed my sister and now you're going to pay for it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said with a falsely innocent expression. His eyes refocused on her face. "What a minute… I do know you. You're the girl that was with Arthur Kirkland the last time I saw him. You gave me a nice shoulder wound. I thought I'd finished you off, though."

"Well, you didn't!" Catherine said, taking a step forward. She saw his hand slip down towards his own sword.

"Calm down. Let's not be so hasty. I have a friend you stays here. He's a very good swordsman. I would bet he's better than you."

"I beat Antonio in a sword fight already, thank you." she said vehemently.

"I doubt that." Gilbert said with a sneer.

"No it's true." a familiar British voice drifted from behind the albino. His red eyes left Catherine to look behind him. He was met with a smirking pirate, sword drawn, blocking his planned escape route.

"Where's Antonio now?" Gilbert asked.

Arthur's smirk intensified. "He was turned into the British government for crimes against the crown. And you and I both know how the Queen likes to deal with criminals."

"You turned him in, didn't you?" Gilbert asked. "How could you do that?"

"Same way I could with you. If you weren't about to die, that is." Arthur said.

Gilbert turned just as Catherine's sword cut him in the arm. He stumbled back and quickly drew his sword. She lunged at him again but he deflected it. Arthur stepped forward as if to help but paused as he saw Catherine had the upper hand against the wounded Prussian.

The clanging of swords filled the air as Catherine forced the surprised man back. "You're good." he said out of shock.

"I know." she replied and slashed at his upper arm again. He barely dodged and tripped falling back against the wall. She immediately pressed the tip of her sword to his throat.

Gilbert's eyes widened at the horror of his certain defeat. Catherine gripped the sword tighter. All three tensed waiting for what was about to come. Catherine brought the sword back and then swung it forward towards the albino's neck.

* * *

**Review, please! I love hearing what y'all think.**


	20. And Ending So Sweet But Also So Terrible

**Hey! So, I'm actually uploading this on time! Yay! Anyway this chapter was really hard to write, so I hope y'all enjoy it. Remember, I don't own Hetalia and never will.**

* * *

The tip of her sword stopped barely a centimeter from the pirate's neck. For a second, everyone froze. Gilbert tried to turn his head to keep the blade away from his jugular, but he couldn't move.

Arthur saw that the arm holding the sword was shaking horribly. His eyes traveled up to her face. She looked terrified. He slowly walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't react, eyes glued to the albino before her.

"Calm down." he whispered. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do." she whispered.

She pulled back the sword again and tensed her muscles to shoot it forward again. She stayed like that, however, not going through with it.

Gilbert suddenly laughed and pushed himself away from the wall. "You can't do it, can you?" he asked smirking. "You're so weak you can't even kill me?"

Arthur held his sword up to the Prussian's chest. "Don't test me, Gilbert. You know I'll kill you without a second thought." The albino backed down, a glare on his face.

Catherine looked up at Arthur. "This is my battle. Stop fighting it for me."

"If this is your fight, then finish it." Arthur said, placing a hand on her back and pushing her forward. Then, he took a step back and sheathed his sword.

Gilbert watched this out of the corner of his eye. Catherine took another step forward and pulled her sword back again. Before she could swing, however, Gilbert lunged forward and tackled her to the ground he kicked her sword away from her hand and grabbed his own.

Arthur quickly started to draw his own, panic rising in him. Gilbert had the upper hand though. The metal of his sword met with Arthur's and forced the Brit back a few steps.

Catherine scrambled for her sword and grabbed it. She stood quickly and ran at the albino. He saw her out of the corner of his eye. He landed a well-aimed kick to Arthur's stomach and turned. Their swords clashed together, the force knocking Catherine back. She tripped and fell back against the wall.

The Prussian turned again to ward off another attack by Arthur. The two evenly matched men went at it while Catherine forced herself to her feet again. She caught Gilbert off guard and cut his arm. Gilbert howled in pain and lashed out at her. She stumbled back to avoid the sharp blade. Arthur lunged forward and cut his other arm, catching his attention. Before he could move away, however, Gilbert's sword cut deeply into his shoulder.

Arthur stumbled back and fell to the ground. His sword dropped from his hand. Gilbert jabbed his own sword down into the pirate's stomach.

"No!" Catherine screamed. Gilbert's red eyes rose to meet with hers. She raised her sword up and brought it around on his back. He fell bleeding on the ground, his sword flew out of his hand and landed a few feet away. He rolled onto his back and glared up at the girl. Catherine pulled her sword up again, aiming straight at his heart.

"Give up!" he sneered. "You can't do it. You're too weak and scared. I can see it in your eyes."

Catherine almost lowered her sword. She almost stepped away. Before she could, her attention was captured by a groan from Arthur. She looked over at him. He had his hand pressed to the wound and his eyes closed against the pain.

She was suddenly taken back to the night of her sister's death. She remembered the scarlet blood that stained her hands when she held Maggie's body. The day she buried her a few miles out of town. How she had promised to kill the man responsible.

Her blue eyes filled with tears and she looked back down at the albino. He smirked up at her, thinking he'd won. His narcissistic look was wiped off his face, however, when she brought the sword down and buried it deep inside his chest.

She pulled away and dropped her sword down on the ground. Blood seeped out of the wound and onto the ground. His eyes glazed over in death. All of a sudden, Catherine felt a weight lifted off her. It was finally over. After years of waiting and searching for this pirate, she finally got the revenge she wanted.

Another groan from Arthur brought her back to reality. She rushed over and dropped to her knees beside him. "Arthur…" she whispered.

His eyes opened slowly. It took a moment for the green orbs to focus on her. "Catherine, are you alright?" he asked immediately. He coughed and a small line of red ran from one corner of his mouth.

"I'm fine." she said. "Are you?"

"I've had much worse than this." he said, trying to force himself into a sitting position. He simply fell back against Catherine. She laid him back down gently, cradling his head in her lap. "Okay, maybe not, but I'll still be fine."

"You don't look good, Arthur." Catherine whispered.

"Don't worry about me, love. Where's Gilbert?" he asked.

"Dead." she answered.

Arthur smiled up at her. "I knew you could do it." He coughed again and his eyes started to close.

"Arthur!" she shouted, shaking his head. His eyes popped open again. "You can't leave me like this." she said with a tremor in her voice. "Don't let him take another person from me."

One shaky hand rose to her face to stroke her cheek. "Don't worry about me so much. I'll be fine." Even as he spoke his eyes started to close again.

Catherine could feel the life fading out of him. His hand fell back down on his chest. Tears started to spill from her eyes. She leaned down and pressed her forehead to his.

"Don't leave me!" she begged. "I love you, Arthur. Don't do this to me. Arthur!"

He smiled one last time before his eyes closed permanently. "I love you too, Catherine." he whispered before his whole body went limp in her arms.

"No!" Catherine screamed. "Arthur, wake up! You can't leave me! Arthur! Arthur!"

* * *

**Reviews?**


	21. The Real End Starts Now

**Okay, so this chapter is all over the place. It's starts a few months after chapter 20 just so you guys know. If anything's confusing, just tell me. The next one will be up by Tuesday. Remember, I don't own Hetalia and never will.**

* * *

Arthur woke up in a large room, lying in a large bed. He looked around trying to focus on anything tangible on the four white walls surrounding him.

_Where am I? Why does my head hurt so much? How did I get here?_

He turned his body to the right and winced in pain. He looked down at his bare chest and saw a wound on his stomach that was just starting to heal.

"Well, that's going to scar." he muttered.

His brain struggled to untangle the thoughts in his brain. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened. The last thing he remembered was Beilschmidt jabbing him in the gut, then Catherine…

"Catherine!" he suddenly exclaimed. "Where is she?" The pirate threw himself into a frenzy and stood up. He swallowed the pain that shot through him and walked to the door. He stepped out into the hallway of the large house he was in. Again, he wondered where he was, but he didn't let that stop him from continuing his search for Catherine.

He found himself at the top of a stairwell. As he looked down at the parlor below him, he recognized where he was.

"Why am I in Francis's house?" he asked himself aloud.

"Because Miss Catherine brought you here." a familiar French voice said behind him.

He turned and looked over at the blonde haired idiot who was smiling at him happily. "Why would she do that?" Arthur asked.

"You were dying and she didn't know who else to turn to." Francis answered.

"I was dying?" Arthur asked.

"You took a nasty blow from Gilbert's sword, Arthur. Do you not remember?"

Arthur shook his head, delving into thought. "Wait, where's Catherine?"

"She took your ship and crew and headed back to America, as far as I know."

"You let her take my ship!?" Arthur screamed at the Frenchman, grabbing his collar.

"Neither of us thought you'd make it." Francis said. "I didn't think you'd mind, anyway."

"Mind? Mind!?" Arthur screamed. "Do you know how dangerous it is out there? Anything can happen! I can't believe you let her go without me!"

"Well, you weren't exactly in working order." Francis defended himself. "Now, could you please let me go?" Arthur obeyed and watched as Francis straitened his shirt and fussed over his hair.

"You just don't understand, do you?" Arthur asked. "She's all alone out there with a filthy crew of pirates. Who knows what might happen."

"I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"Why would she want to go to America anyway?"

"She wanted to retrieve your brothers and bring them back here. She said she'd take them in if you died." Francis smiled. "You seem to have collected a good girl, Arthur."

He sighed, his heart breaking at the mention of his brothers. "She really said that?"

Francis nodded. "I'm sure it'll be alright."

"How long ago did she leave?" he asked.

"A few months ago."

Arthur froze, staring at the Frenchman. "You mean to tell me, I've been out of it for a few months?"

"Like I said, Gilbert really got you."

Arthur placed his hand on the bare wound on his stomach. "Exactly how many months?"

"Seven… Maybe eight."

"That means she should be back already." Arthur said, eyes widening. He started to go into panic mode. "I have to go after her."

"Now, calm down. You're in no shape to be going after anyone." Francis said, placing his hands on his friend's shoulders. "I know this is the place you want to be right now, but you're going to have to wait it out. Now, let's get you something to eat."

Catherine stood on the deck of Arthur's ship beside Matthew and Alfred. The little blue eyed boy was holding onto his older brother's leg for dear life. In the distance, she could make out the docks of Paris.

"We're almost there." she said to Matthew.

He simply nodded, lowering his eyes to the deck. "I hope he is still alive. At least for a little while."

"Don't say that!" Catherine protested. "I'm sure he's fine. He's probably woken up and is arguing with Francis about something."

"You said it was bad though." Matthew said.

"It was." she whispered. "There was so much blood. I patched him up on the way back to France, but everyone said he was gone. He stopped breathing so many times. I didn't know what to do. But I'm sure under Francis's care, he'll be fine."

"How do you know that?" Matthew asked, moving his eyes up to meet hers.

"I don't." she whispered after a second. She looked away just as her blue eyes filled with tears. "We just have to hope."

Alfred tugged on his brother's pants leg. "Arthur's going to be okay, right?"

Matthew just smiled down at his brother, trying not to show his doubtfulness. "I'm sure he is."

Catherine looked up again and saw the dock becoming closer and closer. Eventually the ship docked and she took the two boys to Francis's house.

Arthur went back to bed that night and found himself haunted by nightmares. The next morning he slept in until midafternoon.

Francis answered the door to find Catherine and Arthur's little brothers on his door. He quickly herded them into the living to talk.

"I was starting to worry, Catherine." he said sitting down in his chair. "It's been awhile." She continued to stand while the two boys sat down, still looking around in awe at the large house.

"I'm back now. How is Arthur?" she asked not in the mood for small talk.

"Go see for yourself." Francis said with a small smile.

She turned and walked from the room, and up the stairs. Matthew stood up to follow her, but was stopped by Francis.

"Leave them for a few minutes." the Frenchman said. "You'll have your time."

He nodded understanding and smiled down at his little brother. "It looks like he's fine, Al."

The little boy lit up and smiled at his big brother. Then he looked over at Francis. "Since, big brother is okay, can I have something to eat?"

Catherine slowly opened the door and saw Arthur sleeping soundly on the bed. She walked over and pulled the blanket down to look at his wound. Her fingers traced the cut he had received protecting her. Her eyes traveled up to his face where they met with a pair of bright green eyes.

* * *

**So, reviews?**


	22. It's Almost Over

**Sorry. Okay, so I just wanted to start off with an apology. I know I haven't updated in a while. I had some bad computer issues. As in it broke. So, sorry about that. Anyway, I'm back now and will update the last chapter soon. Remember, I don't own Hetalia and never will.**

* * *

"Catherine?" the pirate asked, his eyes widening a bit. "Is that you?"

She leaned back a bit in surprise, and he sat up straight and caught her in a hug. She hugged him back tightly almost starting to cry.

"Arthur! You're actually okay?" she said looking up at his face. "I never thought you'd actually make it." She choked up a bit on the last part as the tears started to flow down her face.

He kissed her cheek lightly. "No, I'm fine see?" His green eyes basically sparkled with happiness. Then, they darkened considerably. "It was you I was worried about. What were you thinking, taking my ship to America?"

"You heard about that, huh?" she asked sheepishly, pulling out of the hug.

"Yes, Francis has a big mouth." Arthur said. "But that's not the point. Anything could've happened out there. You might have been killed! Or attacked by the crew!" His whole face turned red as he was talking. "Catherine, you scared me half to death!"

"I'm sorry." she whispered turning away from the angry man.

His anger immediately fizzled out and he wrapped his arms around her again. "I'm not mad at you, love. I was just worried. You don't know how long I waited for you to get back, so I could hold you again."

Catherine turned her blue eyes up on him again. "And you don't know how long I waited for you to wake up! Hours of just sitting here with everyone telling me you were basically gone already. They tried to make me give up hope. Then, I thought about your brothers. All alone in America. They had no idea what was going on, and I couldn't just leave them expecting you to come home when I knew you weren't." She had started sobbing while saying this, and looked down to wipe her tears.

Arthur tightened his hold on her, making her lean back against his chest. "Don't cry, love. I'm here now. I didn't mean to shout at you. Please, calm down."

"I thought you'd be dead by the time I got back." she whispered.

He sighed and kissed the top of her head. "I'm not, love. I'm right here. Flesh and blood and bone."

She looked up at him again and reached a hand up to stroke his cheek. "I know." Her arms wrapped around his neck, a small smile present on her lips.

He smiled back for a second before she pulled him down into a kiss. His eyes popped wide open in surprise before sliding closed. He pulled her closer deepening the kiss between them. She pulled back after a few seconds, blushing heavily.

"Was there a reason for that?" he asked quietly.

"Does there have to be?" she returned.

"With you?" he said with a small smirk. "Yes, there almost always is." He leaned in a whispered the next into her ear, "Especially when you kiss me."

She blushed scarlet red and pulled back. "You're an idiot."

He laughed loudly and fell back onto the bed. "You haven't changed a bit. Not that I expected you would. It's just good to see the old you."

Catherine stood up and walked to the door. "You should talk to your brothers" she said before walking out. Arthur stared after her for a few seconds, a little surprised she had just walked out on him.

He finally stood up and quickly put a shirt on to walk down the stairs to the living area. Immediately, little Alfred ran up to hug him. Arthur bent to his knees to embrace the little boy. Matthew stood up and slowly walked over to his brother who stood to crack a smile at him.

"We were so worried." Matthew whispered.

"Mattie, did you actually think it's that easy to get rid of me?" the pirate asked.

"No!" shouted the ever optimistic child standing at his feet. Both of the other two looked down at the blue haired child. He smiled up at them. "You can never beat my big brother."

Catherine watched the exchange from her spot standing beside Francis. He looked over at her and smiled. "See?" he caught her attention. "Everything turned out just fine in the end."

Their eyes met and she smiled a little. "I suppose they did."

"What do you plan to do now?" he asked her.

"I guess, I'm going home." she said, looking down at the floor.

"With Arthur, I assume."

"I don't know about that…" he voice lowered, drenched in doubt. "I promised them I'd be back, but Arthur wouldn't be wanted there. Especially by him."

"Him?" Francis questioned. "There's a him?"

She gave a small nod and looked down at the floor.

"What kind of him? A brother? Father? Acquaintance? Friend? Boyfriend?" Francis asked quickly, voice lowering as he spoke. His blue eyes were wide, staring at her.

She looked up to meet his gaze. "No, nothing like that at all. He's just someone I knew."

"Then why should he care?"

She shook her head and whispered, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Does Arthur know about this?" Francis asked casting a glance in the direction of his friend still conversing with his brothers.

"No. Well, a little. He doesn't know the whole story, though. Just details that he's picked up. Most of them are probably wrong, but I don't know."

The Frenchman sighed. "Tell him the truth."

"No, I can't." Catherine quickly declared. "You don't understand. He would hate me. He would be so disgusted. I can't risk that."

The two became silent again as they watched Arthur pick up little Alfred and carry him to the kitchen. Matthew turned and smiled at Catherine gratefully before following after them. After they were out of view, Catherine sat down on the couch and wiped her eyes trying to stop tears that threatened to spill over. Francis sat beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Catherine, I've known Arthur for years. He loves you. I can see it in his eyes when he talks about you. I haven't seen him so happy in years. I promise you, nothing can make those feelings for you go away."

"You don't even know what it is." she said as her voice broke in a sob.

"No, but I know him. He doesn't care about your past. Trust me. Tell him."

Catherine stayed silent and wiped a few tears off her cheeks. Then, she slowly stood up and stated walking to the stairs. "I'm going to bed. It's been a long few months."

Francis watched her walk up to bed, then went into the kitchen with the other three. They ate a nice dinner then the two youngest went up to bed. Arthur looked over at Francis and frowned.

"Where's Catherine?" he asked.

"Did you just notice she was missing?" Francis raised an eyebrow. "She went up to bed already. The poor girl was exhausted."

"No, I knew she was gone. I was just wondering." Arthur defended himself. "I'm going to bed, too."

"Arthur, wait!" the Frenchman stopped him. "Catherine was saying some weird things earlier."

"Like?" Arthur asked crossing his arms.

"She said she was going back home now." Francis watched as his friend's shoulders slumped at the statement. "She said that you can't go with her because of him." Emphasis was put on the last word.

Arthur stiffened, a million thoughts running through his head. "Him?" He glared up at the blonde in front of him. "No. She can't be thinking of going back to him. Why would she do that?"

"I'm sorry?" Francis said, confused.

"Catherine was in some kind of abusive situation before I met her." Arthur whispered. "I don't know exactly what happened to her. I just know it was bad. Very bad. I can barely touch her most of the time. She wakes up screaming from nightmares almost every night. I can't wrap my head around it. She's such a strong fighter, I can't imagine her being afraid of anyone. Even this man. But she is…"

Francis's eyes widened as he continued to listen to his friend speak. As the last words left his lips all the pieces clicked together in the Frenchman's head. "Oh, Arthur…"

"What?" the pirate said surprised at the change in his tone.

"No, I can't say. She must tell you on her own. Think about it though…" Francis started to walk past his friend but was stopped when the Brit grabbed his arm.

"Francis if you know anything, start talking." he threatened with a scowl.

"Arthur, I can't tell you. It's not my place." The French aristocrat pulled his arm away. "Catherine has to make the decision to tell you on her own."

Francis walked away and Arthur made no move to stop him. He heard his footsteps climb the stairs and a door shut above him. Finally, he sighed and made his way up to his own bedroom. Catherine was curled up on the mattress asleep.

Arthur lied down beside her. She mumbled something and rolled over blinking her eyes open. He smiled a bit and she returned it.

"So," Arthur started. "I hear from Francis that you want to go back home."

"I have to Arthur. I told everyone that I'd come back. I've known those people since I was a baby."

"That's fine. I'll go with you."

"No. You can't." She sat up. "You don't understand."

"Why not?" He sat up too and wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you." Her voiced dropped to a whisper. "But, I can't let you come with me. I don't know what would happen. There are certain people who wouldn't accept you."

"And which certain people would that be?" Arthur asked. "Relatives you left behind?" She shook her head. "Good friends of yours?" Once again the denial of a headshake. Arthur scowled and turned her head up to face him. "Then tell me, Catherine, was it your abuser?"

Her eyes widened and tears filled her eyes. "Arthur…"

He immediately regretted the words and shook his head quickly. "Catherine, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Please, forgive me. I don't know where that came from."

"No, I knew that you had an idea." She looked down and tried to stop the sobs coming from her throat. "Arthur, I never told you anything. But, you've always been there. Thank you for that."

"I promised I would be." He whispered.

"If I was to tell you, would you hate me?"

Arthur quickly shook his head. "No, love. I would never."

"You say that now, but…" she trailed off. "Francis says you won't. You claim you won't."

"Please, trust me on this. I'm here for you, no matter what happened in your past."

"I'm going to take a leap of faith here." She looked up at him and wiped the tears out of her blue eyes. He met her gaze with his green ones. "I'll tell you."

"Okay…" Arthur said waiting for her to continue.

Catherine took a deep breath then averted her eyes to the wall across the room. Arthur reached over and grabbed her hand to sooth her. She squeezed his hand tightly and began the story of her past.

"It started right after Maggie died…"

* * *

**Okay, don't shoot. I know that's a horrible place to leave off, but I wanted to split the chapters up to provide my lovely readers with a bit of suspense. So, I'll get the next one up ASAP. **

**Reviews?**


	23. The Real True Happy Ending

**_So, short note. This is the last chapter. Yeah, I know. So there's no confusion, the italics are Catherine's flashback and the normal is the actual story. Enjoy it y'all._**

* * *

_Catherine held the body of her sister, quietly sobbing in the sand on the beach. She refused to let go even though she could feel there was no life left in the limp form of Maggie Smedley. She turned her teary eyes back to the small village and they widened in terror. She let the body drop from her arms as she stood up. Flames licked at the dark sky, burning several building on the edge of the beach. She took a few steps forward, recognizing her own home as one of the burning structures. _

_"No!" she screamed and rushed toward the building. Just as she reached the front door of the house, two strong arms dragged her back. She fought against the man holding her back, but she was no match for him. "Let me go…" she said weakly before going limp in his arms._

_"It's okay, Catherine." said a familiar voice. She looked up into the strange amethyst eyes of Ivan Braginski. She shook her head in denial._

_"My home is destroyed. My sister is dead. I'm all alone! How can you say it's okay? How?" she shouted back in his face. _

_He let her go and she fell to her knees on the hard ground and sobbed. The other villagers had returned to their homes. Only the ones who had to watch their homes burn to the ground stood around in the small area. Catherine looked around at all the faces of the people she'd known since birth. They looked at her with tear stained faces. Soon people started filing out, the cold winter wind chasing them to seek shelter with friends or relatives. Soon, only Catherine remained, watching the last bits of her house being consumed. There was nothing else she could do. _

_The girl began to shiver uncontrollably. She choked out dry sobs as she had already spilt all the tears she had. She felt as if her whole world had just collapsed around her. Her parents were already dead, killed in a boating accident a year ago. Her and Maggie had made it, just barely, but now she couldn't even muster up the will to live. She decided to just stay there on the street until she froze to death or died of hunger. There was no point anymore. She laid down on the cold ground and let her eyes slide closed. _

_The next morning she woke up warm underneath the covers of a bad. For a split second she hoped it had all been a horrible dream. She sat up only to have her hopes dashed when she didn't recognize where she was. The door slowly opened to a face she wasn't expecting to see. Ivan Braginski. _

_He was a tall intimidating Russian man who had moved to her village just two years before. No one talked to him unless they had to, for fear of the man's anger. She knew he had been on the beach when the pirate's showed up, and had stopped her from running into a burning building, but now what was he doing? He pushed the door open all the way, and walked in seeing as she was awake._

_"You fell asleep on the ground outside. I brought you here so you could warm up." Braginski said. Catherine didn't answer him and just continued to stare. Why would he do that? He didn't even know her. She hadn't spoken five words to him before last night. For a split second she wondered how he had even known her name. _

_He gave her a sweet smile that sent chills up her spine. She slowly stepped out of the bed and tried walking past him. "Where are you going?" he asked. When she didn't reply he grabbed her arm turning her around to face him. That smile still adorned his face. _

_"I don't know." she said nervously. He was making her very uncomfortable._

_"You have no home now. You have nowhere to go, so just stay here, da?" _

_"I can't." _

_His grip on her arm tightened considerably. "Why not?"_

_"I don't know. Just let me go!" Panic suddenly overtook her and she ripped her arm away from him. She hit the door and flew through it. She turned down the hallway trying to find her way out of the house. She ran through a series of doors, hearing Braginski's footsteps behind her. Just as she reached the front door, a hand reached out and grabbed her hair, pulling her backwards. A scream ripped from her throat but was quickly muffled by his large hand over her face. _

_"That's enough of that." he said, threateningly. _

_She felt tears brim in her eyes then spill over as he started dragging her back toward the bedroom. He threw her onto the bed and slammed the door behind them._

Catherine stopped talking, as tears fell from her eyes at reliving the memory. Arthur's eyes had widened hearing the horrific tale. Now, he just stared at the girl who had turned with her back to him. She was shaking, trying to hold in sobs. He raised a hand and rubbed her back soothingly. She jumped a bit then relaxed again as he moved closer to sit beside her.

"It's okay, love." he whispered. "You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to." He had a pretty good idea of what happened in that closed room. The puzzle was starting to fall together.

She looked away and took a deep shaking breath. "Arthur, he… he raped me." she whispered. "Over and over again. He kept me for two years before I finally got away from them. But he would still find me. I would fall asleep in an alley and wake up to him dragging me back."

"And he beat you, too." Arthur guessed.

"Every time I wouldn't do what he said."

"Why didn't you tell someone? Get help?" Arthur asked her.

Catherine stiffened up and shook her head quickly. "I couldn't. Do you know how everyone would see me? Filthy. Dirty. They would've hated me for it."

"No. You couldn't help the fact that he raped you. It's not your fault."

"Yes, it was."

"How would that be your fault?" Arthur felt his voice rising.

She looked up at him and yelled, "Because that's what he told me. Every single time he was done. He told me that I would never be wanted by anyone. That I was an awful whore! And he was right…"

"Catherine! He wasn't right! He told you that to keep you from telling anyone. You can't let him ruin your life because of this."

She stared up at him for a minute before slowly wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. Arthur hugged her back, resting his head on top of hers.

Finally, after several minutes, she pulled back to look at him. "You're not disgusted by me? You still actually like me?"

"No of course not." Arthur quickly shook his head. "I told you before, I love you and nothing could ever change that. Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I am."

She let a sob escape her throat again as she looked down. "Thank you…" she managed to get out before she started crying uncontrollably again. Arthur pulled her closer and let her cry against his chest until she quieted. He felt her lean more heavily on him and looked down to see her eyes closing in sleep. She had worn herself out from crying. He gently pulled her back and laid her down with her head resting on the pillows. He hesitated a bit from laying down beside her to sleep. Was she really comfortable with it? If he didn't would she think he didn't want to sleep with her anymore?

While he mulled over this her eyes opened again. "Arthur?"

"Yes, love?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I know better now. I should've said something."

"No, you only should have told me when you felt the time was right. I shouldn't have tried to force you to tell me."

She smiled a bit and started to close her eyes again.

"Catherine?" the pirate questioned, waking her up again. "Do you really want me to take you back there? To him?"

She slowly shook her head. "I don't want to go back, but I left behind all those people. I feel I need to go back. Besides, who else will protect them if pirate's raid again. That's my job."

"So, that's why you challenged me?" Arthur mused. "You feel responsible for those people."

"I trained to fight. I used all my father's training he gave me to learn to stand up for them. I can't let them be hurt again. People almost starved the year Gilbert came because he took all the food we had. There was almost none left. I couldn't let that happen again."

Arthur felt a slight sense of guilt realizing that was exactly what he had planned to do. "Catherine, it's not your responsibility. They can't depend on you forever. Please, don't go back."

"But Arthur…"

"And if you do let me go with you. I can keep that man away from you. I don't know. We can get married and I'll retire. Give the ship to Smith. I'm not leaving you there though."

"No." Catherine sat up and looked him in the eyes. "I've seen you on your ship. You love it. I can't take that away from you."

Then, just come with me. Forever. We'll go all over the world. And, we can drop Matthew and Alfred back at your little village. Mattie's pretty handy with a sword and Al is learning quickly. Eventually, if the time came, they could protect your village."

"But, what if they want to go with you too?"

"No, they can't. Matthew hated living on the ship and Al is too young. Besides, they need a stable place to live. Catherine, this could work. You just have to say yes."

The blonde girl fell deep in thought for a moment. Arthur watched her with apprehensive eyes until she finally looked up at him again.

"Yes." She said simply.

Arthur smiled from ear to ear. "Really?"

Catherine nodded and he immediately leaned down to kiss her. She leaned back in surprise, eyes widening a bit. Arthur mentally kicked himself and started to pull away, an apology coming to his lips. But Catherine threw her arms around his neck and kissed back happily.

They broke apart for air and smiled at each other, both slightly flushed. Arthur brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her cheek gently. "I love you so much." he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too." she said back.

Catherine laid down again and pulled Arthur with her. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest. "Is this alright?" she whispered.

Arthur didn't answer at first. Did she really think he minded? Slowly he wrapped his arms around her. "Of course not." he whispered. "I never have."

"Arthur…" the blonde girl whispered with a yawn. "Promise me that you'll never leave me."

"I won't." the pirate promised.

And he wouldn't. Arthur promised himself and whatever deity there was above that he would forever protect and love Catherine. She was his and he was hers. Nothing would ever stand between them. She fell asleep in his arms that night. As he stared down at her sleeping body, after the candles were extinguished and there was no light in the room, he started planning their next move. But, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that it didn't really matter.

He was happy with her. As far as he knew, she was happy with him. So, what did it matter what they did next as long as they were together. He smiled a bit then drifted off into a comfortable sleep, dreaming of the life they were about to start. Catherine slept soundly, for the first time in forever. No nightmares plagued her mind. Only the image of her and Arthur.

When the sun rose the next morning, it dawned on the happy couple, wrapped in the warmth of each other's arms.

* * *

**Okay, wow. I'm going to cry. This is the last chapter. I really can't believe I actually finished this story. And I can't believe it got the amount of support it did. Thank y'all for reading this. I really, really hope everyone like it. Leave a review if you like. I love hearing from y'all. Check out some of my other stories, too. Well, that's all you'll have to hear from me. I love you guys. Thanks for reading. You're all stupendously awesome in my book.**


End file.
